To Trick a Trickster
by Fairyfinder
Summary: Loki is bored. He needs to find a way to get out of his cell and have some fun. Casey Elrod is trying to make a living tricking people and still hide her secret. Her magic tricks might just be enough to amuse - and confuse the Trickster King himself. Unfortunately, getting on the God of Mischief's bad side may have consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm too busy to update any of my ongoing stories (it takes too long to plan it out) but these short stories keep popping into my head and I've got to get them out. So for those of you who enjoyed Furry (if you haven't read it, go ahead to my page and find it) here is a completely unrelated story with the same humor (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: I'd be a sorry Chitauri if I said I owned Avengers, so nope, I don't own it.**

Casey Elrod had set up her table of tricks on a corner in New York. She usually performed in children's theatre or at schools to make the money to pay her rent, but the schools were closed and the children's theatre had been squished by an enormous alien-whale-spaceship-thing. Casey supposed she really didn't _have_ to be performing to get rent money because, well, her apartment building had been blown to pieces by a not-so-enormous-but-equally-as-frightening-alien-grenade-thing. But a girl had to eat, even if have the city was smashed by Hulk, Chitauri, Asgardians, or the government. So she set up a little plastic table she found and pulled some cards out of her hoody's pocket. She shuffled them up and set out a hat for tips. Time to make some magic.

* * *

Loki was bored. Being a cell in Asgard's basement loses its glamour after only a few hours. He knew he couldn't get out, but he was _bored_. What could he do? Read a book? No, he'd read all of the ones Frigga had sent him. Prank the guards? No, his magic would not reach outside of the cell. Was this how he was to spend the rest of his days? Locked in this cell of boredom? Given he still had around four thousand years to live it might be a little frustrating. He must think of something amusing to do. Anything. Before he went crazy! Well, crazi_er_.

The afternoon guard made his rounds past Loki's cell, not making eye contact, as usual. If only he could get the fool's attention. He used a little magic to make snakes appear in his cell and then gave a false yelp of surprise. The guard turned to see what was the matter. Success.

"Oi, what's going on in there?" The guard demanded, not seeing the snakes.

Loki stood up and backed away from his own illusion. "How did those get in here?!"

The guard spotted them and frowned. "You mean them slitherers? Don't play me, I know exactly _how_ they got there. Honestly, you played the same trick on me cousin Gromp at Thor's coronation. Turnin' wine to snakes now makin' 'em pop up in your cell? I expected more from you." He walked past the cell with a yawn.

Loki scowled and made the snakes disappear. He sat back down and rolled his eyes. Perhaps that had been a little unoriginal. What else could he do in here?

When the evening guard passed the ex-prince's cell he dropped the baked good he had been snacking on in shock.

"What the blazes?!"

Loki looked up from a conversation he was having… with himself. There were twelve Loki's inside the cell and they were all engaged in pleasant conversation. Chatting about the weather, baking recipes, recent books they'd read, and so forth and so on. All dozen were silent when the guard spoke up.

"Yes?" One of the Loki's smiled.

"How may we help you?" Another asked.

"I do hope nothing is the matter, sir?" One more grinned.

"You cut that out right now!" The guard ordered. This request was met with twelve more Loki's appearing in the room, "Stop it!"

"Make us!" They all yelled.

The guard jumped back. "Nah, you can't fool me. I'm not coming in there and you aren't coming out. All Father's orders."

The guard rounded the corner and vanished, as did Loki's doppelgangers and the smile on the trickster's face. This was going to be harder than he thought. Then suddenly, a plan hit him. Of course, the next guard wouldn't be along for several hours, but that time was nothing compared to how long he'd spend in a cell with nothing to do. But maybe he should hold off, after all this trick could only be kept up for so long and then he would have to come back. It would be the only time this rick would work and then he'd have to spend the rest of his days in the cell. Perhaps perform it at another time.

"No," He decided, "I am simply too bored now. Dash planning and timing, I shall have my fun tonight on Midgard and then be back in the morning in time for breakfast." The thought of not coming back at all crossed his mind, but he didn't want to evoke the wrath of Odin… at least, not yet.

* * *

Casey had been entertaining people all day with her card tricks. Despite this, she still only had enough money to buy a candy bar. This was New York! Everything else cost a fortune in this city, why didn't people pay that much to see her perform? She sighed and started to flip the Ace of Hearts around on her fingers boredly. Her stomach had been growling for hours and she was thinking of heading to her campsite for the night when a rich looking gentleman headed her way.

Straightening up, Casey began her trick of making the cards fly around her head. It really wasn't that hard, just some misdirection and other special tricks. The cards swirled around her head and she threw her arms out with a huge smile.

"Be dazzled by this show of magic! See regular playing cards perform like circus animals! Make a bet, play a game! I've got all kinds of tricks up my sleeve!" She bellowed.

* * *

Loki was walking around Midgard to see what kind of damage he had caused in the previous weeks and he was pleased. The Midgardians were badly crippled by his attack. As he walked the streets he heard some noise. A young woman stood on the corner with her hands raised, shouting about something. The odd part was that she had pieces of paper flying around her head in a swirling storm. It was peculiar looking, but probably not worth his little time of freedom. He was intent on passing her by when he heard her mention tricks. He couldn't resist a bit of trickery and decided to see what she was up to.

* * *

Casey inwardly high fived herself. The gentleman had stopped in front of her table. He was an interesting fellow, with shoulder length black hair and burning blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit and trench coat as if he was off to some place important. Clearly his house and place of work were still intact.

"Good evening, my good sir!" She smiled moving all of the cards from around her head into a neat pile in her hand, "Care to watch a little magic?"

The man chuckled. "There is no magic on Midg- earth."

"Well, maybe I stole some from those aliens. Or perhaps an Asgardian! You never know! Would you like to see a few tricks or not?" She hated to be rude, but if he was one of those types who only wanted to unravel the secrets of the tricks she wanted him gone. He might ward off other customers.

"Alright, show me some earthen magic." The man said with a roll of his eyes.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Earthen, huh? Who do you think you are, Thor?"

The man started laughing so hard he had to grip the table to remain standing. Casey didn't see what was so funny, but she forced a smile to make him think she agreed with him.

"No, no! Not Thor. I'm sorry, that is simply amusing to me."

"'Simply amusing' usually doesn't get such a big laugh," Casey mumbled, "Alright, let's do a few card tricks to get us started." She pulled three cards out of the deck for him to see, concealing a fourth in her hoody's sleeves. She turned the three cards face up and let him examine them. "See the lady card in the middle? You want to keep your eye on her. She tends to hide." She flipped them over, flipping over the lady last and switching her out for the card in her sleeve, "Follow the lady."

* * *

Loki was amused by this human's card tricks. Thus far she had showed him three different ones, that all included her slipping one up her sleeve. He noticed, of course, but he wanted to see what else she could do or if anyone else in the small audience would notice. So far none had. Were humans really that daft?

"Now time for something a little more interesting. I'm going to make these cards do some tricks by themselves. I'm not going to help them." The girl stated.

Loki watched as before his eyes all of the cards rose off their sides with no help from a human hand. The cards marched around the table in military formations. Then they all fell on their sides again. It seemed impossible. There were no strings to hold the cards and the girl had both of her hands in plain view, palm up on the table. Even the Trickster King could not figure out how a Midgardian was doing it. If she was of any of the other Nine Realms then she might have been graced with true magic, but she was clearly human.

When the cards began to fly through the crowd and circle around people it was too much. How was she doing it? He had to know.

"Oh my, I do believe they've become attached to you!" The girl sighed, looking to the cards, which were settling on people's shoulders and in their pockets. One landed on Loki's head, "Would you like to take my little cards home?" Everyone in the audience gave positive replies that they would indeed like to keep the magic cards, "And would the cards like to go home with you?" Much to the audience's surprise the cards began to nod vigorously by bending their top parts up and down, "Then it's settled. Everyone can take a card home. Have a good night everyone!" She then looked away from her audience to signal that she was done.

Loki felt the card on his head jump up and down with excitement. Were the cards alive? Was this trick performed by the cards and not the magician? But what kind of creature looked like this? Some odd Midgardian beast that was absent from Asgard, no doubt.

As the rest of the crowd dispersed Loki stayed. The girl was busy digging through the cap on her table to count her earnings. When she had finished she pulled out a new deck of cards. It was exactly the same as the other deck, except the backs were purple instead of red. Could you buy the creatures anywhere then? Did he have time to find a store and purchase a pack himself? They would make amusing companions in his cell. No, his time was nearly up and he didn't have time to hunt some down. This girl would surely sell some to him.

* * *

Casey pocketed the money she had made, which was enough to buy a loaf of bread or two from the store, and maybe a bottle of water. It had been a good day. She'd really made a lot this evening. Too bad the morning had been so slow. She opened a new pack of cards and examined them. Simple cards she'd gotten at a thrift store. Nothing more, nothing less. She should really stop giving out all of her props, which forced her to buy more, but the crowd loved it and they always gave generous tips.

When she looked up she saw that the gentleman was still watching her. He was focused on the pack of cards. She smiled at him and shoved the pack in her pocket.

"Sorry pal, the show's over. Anything else I can help you with?"

He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "Hmm? Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to loiter. I was simply curious as to where you purchased those creatures."

"Creatures?" Her brow furrowed, "What creatures?"

"The cards, I mean. If they are not living beings then how do they dance?"

Casey sighed and wiggled her fingers. "Magic."

"So is it true then? Did you steal magic from the Chitauri? Or an Asgardian?"

She blinked. This guy was sure gullible. "Uh, sure. If it makes you happy to think that." She winked and folded up her table, which was also currently serving as a shelter for her.

"Please, tell me how you did it." He implored.

"Sorry buddy, a magician never reveals her secret and all that. If I tell you, whose to say if you'll go and tell someone else? Then I'd be ruined cause word would get around how it's done." She tried to make it sound like that was all she was worried about. Not the fact that if he found out the government might find out and hunt her down…

He looked at her with a hint of anger in his eyes and she nodded to him and began walking down the street as quickly as she could with the awkward table. Much to her surprise, when she rounded the corner he was standing right there.

"Aaah! Oh, it's you." She was nervous now. Why was he following her? What if he did something that set off an… incident? Sure it wouldn't be as bad as the Hulk, but it could get ugly, "Can I ask why you are following me?"

"Let me carry your table for you. I really must learn your secret. And I promise I won't tell anyone because I'm headed back to a place that is very far away from here. I won't be able to tell anyone there either." He took the table out of her hands and she started walking again with him by her side.

"I just… if I tell you I could get into trouble. Or you could get into trouble for knowing. You don't want to get into trouble on my account, do you?"

He laughed. "Given I am already in quite a bit of trouble I don't think the secret of one human could make it much worse."

"One human? What, are you not human? You some kind of alien?" She asked suspiciously, putting a little distance between the two of them.

* * *

Loki cursed himself. He had given it away too easily. If this girl told the authorities then word would get out that he was not in his cell and the humans might do something to alert Thor and what a heaping mess that would be! All because he wanted to relieve his boredom. He had to get this girl on his side.

"Well…"

She stopped and backed away from him. "What?! What do you mean by 'well...'?"

"I am of Asgard." Telling her he was the one who destroyed the city would not keep her calm so he decided to avoid that little tidbit, "But I'm not here for any spectacular reason. Just a bit of fun."

She looked panicked. Then she took a deep breath. "Calm down, calm down. He's not one of the bad ones, he's just here for some fun. Like he's visiting Vegas for the weekend." She told herself. This confused Loki a great deal but he decided against commenting, "So, you're an alien, but not one of the ones who destroyed the city. One of the ones like Thor, right?"

He smiled, trying not to laugh at the irony. "Correct. I just want to learn your magic trick and be on my way. I won't tell anyone, on my honor."

"How much is Asgardian honor worth?" She asked.

"Oh, an Asgardian's honor is worth quite a lot." He continued the sentence in his head: _A frost giant's is not, however._

She regarded him skeptically and finally nodded. "Fine, but you better not be messing with me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Happen to _me_? Which one of us is from Asgard?"

"You make it sound like being from there makes you invincible. I know it doesn't, there were reports of seeing Thor getting beaten up and stuff by his brother," She frowned, "Besides, if you were messing with me then you probably wouldn't be an Asgardian and you'd be incredibly vulnerable."

"I am from Asgard and you are wasting my precious time, so tell me already." Loki demanded, stepping closer.

"Fine, fine!" She put her hands up in defeat, "The truth is…" She paused dramatically, "The cards _are_ magical. They do all the work and I get all of the credit."

Loki's eyes widened. "Truthfully?"

She grinned. "Absolutely, on my honor."

"And how much is a Midgardian's honor worth?"

She stepped closer to him and reached her hand into his pocket. She found a single gold coin and darted off, letting the deck of cards fall out of her pocket. She yelled back at him. "A Midgardian's honor ain't worth much!" And then she was gone.

Loki frowned and rolled his eyes. A common thief. She had no magic, she was but a petty criminal! It angered him that he'd allowed himself to be tricked by a human, but it was only a coin. A single coin that he had been planning on using to buy the cards with. Since the cards were now on the ground and free for the taking, he didn't much need it. He scooped up the cards and looked at the sky. It was quite dark, but it would take a while to get back to his cell. He just hoped that the guards were still confused by his little game. Yes, it was time to be leaving Midgard, but perhaps he'd come back some day.

* * *

Casey couldn't believe her good luck. A _gold_ coin. This could set her up for months! And all it had cost her was a few cards. She still had half the pack in her pocket anyway. And the strange man hadn't even learned her true secret! This day was really looking up.

The next morning she walked into a shop that bought gold and placed the coin on the counter. A man rushed over and examined it, muttering about the fine quality and beauty of it. Casey stood there proudly and saw the man use a calculator to estimate a good price. There were a lot of zeroes. Then the gold buyer picked up the coin and suddenly, it was a quarter. An average, American quarter. The gold buyer raised an eyebrow and angrily put to coin down.

"No jokes ma'am, please leave."

Casey was in disbelief as she left the shop. The Asgardian tricked her. Apparently his honor was worth as much as hers. Zilch. A fake coin! At least she still had her earnings from last night. She walked to her corner to start another days work of trickery. So much for being set up for months.

* * *

Loki sat in his cell. He had gotten back without too much trouble. Luckily the guards were as dull as they looked and hadn't even considered telling the All Father of his late night disappearance. They were probably too scared. The poor fools didn't know that Odin would find out eventually, and when he did they'd lose their jobs.

As he sat in his cell Loki played with the cards he's acquired during his little outing. As hard as he tried he could not get them to move like the girl had. They would not cooperate.

"Blast these cards!" He exclaimed, pushing them away from him with magic. That was the only way he could get them to do anything, with his own magic. It seemed the girl had been correct. Midgardian honor was worth nothing. The cards were simple paper. But then how had she done her trick? He supposed it would remain a mystery to him. A human had tricked the Trickster.

**A/N: Oh gosh, this thing is huge! Sorry, it was supposed to be short and sweet (well, not sweet…), but clearly that didn't happen. Just so you know, Casey Elrod is my OC that may appear in stories of all kinds. She's really an easter egg to me, and you might get it if you read my upcoming Fictionpress story: Monster. It'll be a long time until that one is done though.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So… Originally I wasn't going to add another chapter to this, but I got to thinking and I kind of wanted Loki and Casey to have another meeting. This is pretty much just for my own entertainment so facts might be butchered and plots might go crazy, but whatever dude. Anyway, I hope you like it if you bother to read it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers franchise, movie, or characters. I do own Casey Elrod.**

**Notice: While the first chapter took place directly after **_**The Avengers**_ **this chapter and any future chapters take place sometime after **_**Thor The Dark World.**_

Loki Laufeyson, disguised as Odin the All Father, sat on the throne of Asgard - a place he had always wanted to be. It was actually rather uncomfortable, but who ever said that thrones were to be pleasurable to sit in? A king was meant to be powerful not comfortable. Loki rolled his eyes and then looked over the throne room happily. He and Odin were the only one's who knew what he had done since his idiot adopted brother Thor believed him dead.

Loki the Jotun had died a hero in the eyes of all the Asgardians and even some of the Midgardians. The truth was that magic and sorcery had made it appear he'd been impaled by a dark elf and then died. Loki had escaped quite easily and managed to get on the throne. Now he could go about as he pleased - no longer confined by his cell.

He rose off of the throne and dismissed some of the guards, walking down a dark hallway and changing his appearance to that of a servant. Loki wanted to retrieve something he'd left in his prison cell months before and hadn't had the opportunity to get until now. Pretending to be the king of Asgard was a job that kept his every moment filled, until now. Thor had come to visit Asgard for a while and this gave "Odin" a chance to have some rest - or pay a visit to Midgard and discover the secret to a magic trick he'd never conquered.

* * *

Earth was not always a good place to be. The little blue planet had dealt with strange things before, but in recent years it seemed everyone wanted to take a turn destroying them. Chitauri, Dark Elves, The Destroyer, and even a Jotun who had been raised as an Asgardian. The people of earth had not even believed in such things before they began attacking.

Casey Elrod wished that her home planet wasn't so popular among bloodthirsty aliens because it usually made life difficult. In fact, she'd been homeless ever since the Chitauri invasion and that had been ages ago. At that moment she was living under a bridge in Central Park and envisioning hot chocolate and a warm fire. A cold blast of reality hit her as the wind blew away the ratty blanket she'd been using for warmth. She snatched at it - lunging to get it - but it blew off and into the pond.

"Oh that's just fantastic!" She muttered, standing up and walking over to the pond to see if she could try and fish it out. Casey located the thin blanket just as it sunk beneath the surface and out of sight. She groaned and shivered. Now she would have to use some of her performance money to buy a new blanket. So much for supper.

Casey pulled her hoodie's hood up and rubbed her arms to try and regain feeling in them. Trudging back to her little campsite, she kicked a pebble angrily and muttered to herself. In her old life such things would have never happened. Her mother would have made sure she was always warm and her father would have told her that everything would be alright. Even when she was sick they had stood by her side and comforted her, but one college lab experiment gone wrong and she was out on the streets and not wanted by her parents. Casey rubbed her eyes at the memory, willing her tears to stay back. She got to her little camp and surveyed her belongings. A few dirty clothes, a worn cap, three packs of cards, an empty plastic water bottle, and a small plastic table set up on its side to keep the wind out.

Stuffing everything in her beat up backpack (except the table), Casey thought about possible places she could set up for to perform her magic tricks. She considered trekking down to eighty-first street but in the cold weather she didn't think she could make it that far. Columbus Avenue seemed like a good place, but there was Whole Foods place that kept telling her to get lost. Perhaps staying in the Park would be the best course of action. She could set up at a tourist attraction and then rake in some cash.

With her destination decided, Casey folded up her plastic table and dragged it along. Her stomach grumbled a little, probably protesting the lack of breakfast, but she kept walking. Once in a particularly scenic spot, she unfolded the table and opened a pack of playing cards. Time to get to work.

* * *

Loki had retrieved his human playing cards without a hitch and then transported to Midgard. He was currently wandering the streets of New York City dressed as a business man. He had enchanted the playing cards earlier and now they would take him to their previous owner, wherever she was.

As he strolled along he glanced ahead and his eyes narrowed. Just ahead of him was none other that Tony Stark. Despite the fact that the human billionaire was wearing a hood in a feeble attempt to hide from paparazzi Loki still recognized him. The king of mischief also remembered that Stark thought him dead.

Just as Stark looked up in Loki's direction, the Jotun had vanished and an adolescent Midgardian boy had taken his place. Loki tried not to make eye contact, but he couldn't help it. Tony Stark didn't seem to care that they had made eye contact, but Loki smiled gently. When he was close enough he stuck out his foot and tripped the billionaire, then he switched disguises and blended back into the crowd. Stark just looked angry and slightly confused.

The cards tugged Loki along the path and into the park. He strolled down the sidewalk, carefully checking the face of every person. The face he was looking for could not be found. So, Loki continued walking, checking the cards in his hand every few minutes. Just as he was close to giving up this foolish pursuit he heard someone yelling.

"Be dazzled by this show of magic! Make a bet, play a game! I've got all kinds of tricks up my sleeve!" A young woman called. It was her - the girl who had attempted to steal his money and dropped the pack of cards. He approached, changing his appearance once more so that she wouldn't recognize him.

"I'd like to place a bet," He called, stepping a little closer and placing a wad of human money on the table. His blue eyes flicked up to her and widened a little. The Midgardian girl looked terrible. Her clothes were dirty and ripped, her brown hair a tangled mess underneath her torn hood, her hands were dry and cracked - the left one bleeding a little, and she looked tired. He briefly wondered what had happened to her since he'd seen her last, but pushed any concern away and focused on the three cards on the table.

She forced a smile and looked up at him. "Oh? What would you like to bet on?"

"That I can find the card after you mix them up." He snorted as if it was obvious.

"Of course!" She raised her hands and looked around her small audience, "Who thinks he can do it? I'd wager this smart looking fellow can find the lady card on the first try, anyone else want to put a bet to that?"

A few people placed small paper bills on the table and made bets on whether or not Loki could find the card on the first try. The performer laid down a bill with the number twenty marked on it. She gestured to his own money.

"You can keep that this round because most of us are betting that you'll win. Next round we shall see."

He pocketed his money and watched as she shuffled the cards around slightly. It was child's play to guess which card it was and she hadn't even swapped out the card for one in her sleeve. He pointed to the one he knew the lady card to be and she flipped it over to confirm his beliefs.

"Well done my friend! That was easy, right?"

"Indeed."

"I bet you can't get it the next time, I'll gamble my twenty dollar bill on it."

"I'll bet I can locate the red lady card with this," He laid down a huge wad of human money and smirked as her eyes lit up, "Fair enough?"

"Yessir, that sounds good to me!" She looked him in the eye and seemed to recognize him, but shook it off, "Let's get started."

She began switching the cards around so fast that it would be impossible to tell where it went and a few people in the audience laughed, believing he was about to lose his money. Loki saw her slip the particular card he was looking for up her sleeve and replace it with another.

Finally the cards on the table stopped moving and she looked at him expectantly. "Okie dokey! Which one is the lady card?"

"The card I'm looking for is not on the table," He announced, grabbing her arm and slamming it on the table.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing!" She protested, wiggling under his strong grip.

"The lady card is up her sleeve," He pulled it out and the crowd laughed, "So, I found it, pay up."


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's eyes widened in horror. This was not good. Her arm was pinned to the table and she had just lost her twenty dollar bill in a fool's gamble. She glared at the man and tried to get out of his strong grip, but couldn't manage it. He was stronger than he looked… and slightly familiar in appearance.

"It was all in good fun! Take your money!" She growled, starting to feel rather sick to her stomach. If her instincts started to kick in then she might have a problem. The government would be there faster than she could say "Old MacDonald".

"The show is over folks, this lovely young lady and I have something we need to discuss." The man commanded.

No one really moved but then some unseen force pushed the people back a few feet and they scattered. Casey was all alone with this guy and she felt an episode coming on. The man smiled at her and let her arm go, his face suddenly changing. She was terrified when she saw his true face… the Asgardian!

* * *

Loki was pleased to see the fear in the girl's eyes when he changed to his true face. He was still dressed like a Midgardian, but clearly she knew who he was.

"Hello there, long time no see!" He purred, "I don't believe I caught your name the first time we met."

She didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore as she was focused on taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. He frowned.

"Your name, human, what is it?!"

She opened her eyes and released a breath. "Casey," She glared at him, "But don't worry about introducing yourself. I've done some research since we've last met. You're that guy, Thor's, evil brother!"

He gave a little bow. "Loki Laufeyson at your service, Casey."

"What do you want? The man - or alien - who tried to take over the earth should be too busy to come get revenge on a human girl who stole one coin from him. A fake coin at that." Casey hissed.

"You're right, but there has been one thing that has bothered me since we met last. I want to know how a mere mortal like yourself can get these to work." He took the cards out of his pocket and used his magic to make them float around.

"Why would I tell you? You're the bad guy, right?"

"It depends on your point of view," He smirked, "As for why you should tell me… you're obviously very poor and I happen to have a little Midgardian money with me."

* * *

Casey raised her eyebrows. He was offering her money to learn how she made the cards perform? Considering she had just gambled all of her food and blanket money away to him that didn't sound like too bad of a deal. She began cleaning up her table and other things and smiled slightly.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I thought as much," He handed back her twenty dollar bill and looked around a little, "Is there someplace private we could talk? I do not trust these Midgardians."

Casey snorted a little and pulled her sweatshirt closer. "Yeah, me neither. We can head to my campsite." She folded the table and began walking with the Asgardian close on her tail.

"Your campsite?" He asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the cleanest person in the world and that is because I do not have a home at the moment. Thanks to the Chitauri invasion a while back I am homeless and jobless," She said bitterly and then remembered who she was talking to, "Uh… Not that I didn't totally enjoy your attempt at taking over the world."

He chuckled a little and she winced. "Oh? So you did enjoy it then?"

"As long as you don't smite me down where I'm standing I enjoyed it." She told him, lengthening her stride to put some distance in between them.

"Casey, I understand that you humans are not pleased with the destruction I've caused and I won't 'smite you down'." Loki called from behind her.

"I'm not taking any chances on that," She called back. Casey shook her head as she walked speedily ahead of him. Why was she talking to the guy who had tried to take over the world? Why was he talking to her? There was something very wrong about this whole situation. "Oh gosh, what am I getting myself into?" She muttered.

"It is true that this particular venture seems a bit… risky from your view, but think of the money, Casey." Suddenly Loki was right in front of her.

Casey emitted a small scream and tripped over her own feet. Once she had landed she was at his feet and her hands were freshly scraped with bits of gravel stuck in them.

He looked down at her in amusement. "As I've suspected all along, you Midgardians just can't help but bow to me, eh?"

Casey took a few more deep breaths, trying to quell the inner beast, and then pushed herself off of the ground. "Yeah, sure whatever."

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Why do you care?"

"I was just noticing that you act very much like a child when you're displeased."

"Oh just shut up," She grumbled, starting to walk again, "I'd say taking over an entire world to spite your sibling is pretty childish too," Casey gasped and looked at him warily, "Erm, I mean it had childlike creativity and was… inspired?" She kept forgetting who she was talking to, a mistake she feared would cause unpleasant results.

* * *

Loki snickered at her hasty attempt to cover up her disrespecting tone. Before he might have been upset, but after some time spent in the Asgardian prison he had come to realise how childish his actions really were.

"So, your age, Casey?"

She rolled her eyes as she tried to get ahead of him again. "I really don't think it's any of your business, but since you asked so nicely I'll tell you that I'm twenty years old, twenty-one next month."

"A child," Loki noted, "Living on the streets with no family?"

She stiffened when he mentioned family. "Yeah, so what?"

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to make conversation."

"Well stop. I don't particularly feel like being friendly with the guy who caused me to lose everything." She growled, starting to run ahead of him. He caught up easily.

"Was your family killed in the Chitauri invasion?" Loki felt the slightest hint of guilt, but he shook it off.

"No, they aren't dead and they don't live in NYC, they gave me up five years ago because…" She took a deep breath and glared at him, "I thought we weren't talking about this."

Loki was silent for a moment and then noticed that there was an odd sound coming from the girl beside him. It sounded as if Casey hadn't eaten in a while as her stomach was growling.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm homeless, what do you think?" She snapped - obviously not caring who she was talking to anymore.

"I hope you use some of this money to buy yourself food then."

"Maybe. I've got a few more necessities that come before food though."

He looked at her incredulously. "More important than preventing starvation? What in the nine realms could that be?"

"I don't know," She said with a sarcastic tone, "Maybe a blanket because it's freezing cold out? Or some matches to start a fire," Her eyes took a dark shade and she started shouting at him, "Or perhaps put it into making sure they can't find me!"

He regarded her curiously. "Who?"

Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath and cast her eyes down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that. It's not your problem." Before he could pry further she pointed to a bridge, "Under there, that's where I'm camping."

"Then let's get started, tell me how you make the cards work." He ordered. Loki's mind was thinking over everything she had said. Who was she trying to hide from? The last time they'd met hadn't she mentioned something about getting in trouble with the government? Perhaps the authorities were after her because she was a criminal. After all, he knew she could not be trusted, perhaps she had caused some sort of dilemma for the Midgardians. But really, who was he to judge about distasteful activities?

Casey put the cards down on the ground after throwing her plastic table to the side and closed her eyes in concentration. "It will take me a minute, I haven't done this for a while." She growled slightly and the cards spread out by themselves.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked, "And can you do anything else?"

"Yes, I can do more, I'm just not willing to risk it for your sake. Somebody could see or something could go wrong - then we'd both be in trouble." She warned, bending down to collect the cards.

"I'm paying you to inform me how you make it work. As curious as I may be, you need not keep vaguely hinting at trouble. It can be rather irritating." Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," She held the cards out to him, "I can make them move by projecting energy. There aren't any other humans who can do it that I know of, so don't bother looking," Casey stared at the cards and they fluttered around like butterflies, "I can do a few things that normal humans can't, like use energy to lift light objects such as cards."

"What is the reason you can do this?"

She looked down timidly but the cards continued to swirl around the two of them. Casey seemed intent on not answering him. While this mission was purely for personal interest, it had been a long trip to try and find her and Loki would not give up now.

"Casey, tell me or you will not receive your payment," He threatened, "And I would have come all this way for nothing."

* * *

Should she tell him? Did she really need the money that much? The answer to the question was obvious, but Casey wasn't sure she wanted this dangerous alien to know her secret. She knew _he_ wouldn't tell the government about her, but he might take advantage of her secret and use it against her. She already knew he was _not_ one of the good guys - he'd attacked earth with an army of deadly aliens - but did that mean he couldn't be trusted at all?

"What will you do when I do tell you?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm simply curious."

"That's a lie. People like you don't do anything 'simply'."

"I told you before, I have been bothered that I cannot figure out how your illusion works. I had some free time and I decided to come ask you since it has been nagging at me since our last meeting."

"Alright, fine," She grunted, "I don't particularly trust you…"

"A wise decision on your part, truly." Loki commented.

"But, I'm going to tell you anyway because I know that I'll get money out of this. If you trick me again then I swear I'll…"

"Yes, yes, hunt me down and do something gruesome, get on with you little secret. I find this little show of dramatics to be irritating."

Casey rolled her eyes and tried not to mention that he was the one who had made a "dramatic" debut in Germany by forcing people to kneel to him. She'd heard about it on the news the day before her apartment was obliterated.

"Have you ever heard of the Hulk?"

"Yes, we met briefly." Loki said through grit teeth.

"Oh," She giggled slightly, "Poor you."

"Indeed, but please continue."

"I don't know much about him, but I do know that he isn't always that big green beast. The green guy is his alter ego, right?"

"Do you mean that as a close friend or as another self? I would assume the latter."

"Yes, the Hulk is the human's other self. He has two personalities. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry. Some Midgardian literature. A doctor who sometimes turned into a completely different person," She explained, starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"What does this have to do with your ability to levitate the cards?"

"Well, I few years back I was attending a highly esteemed college and taking a science class that was taught by a brilliant professor. This doctor, she hired me to be her test subject for an experience…" Casey closed her eyes and relived some violent memories. She took a deep breath and glanced at the Asgardian before her, "Long story short, something went wrong and now I have a dangerous alter ego. She - my other self - has a few dangerous powers, but I'm not sure how they work. Anyway, I don't have the same powers, but as kind of an after-effect I can do my little card tricks."

**A/N: Sorry if that's confusing at all. It's kind of hard to take an OC that I've been developing for a while and then insert her into a story like this. Anyway, if you have any questions and they don't get answered soon you can ask in the review or PM me. Thank you for the review DragonGirl223! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki tried to grasp exactly what she was saying and when he began to have an understanding he regarded her curiously. She had warned him the first time they'd met that he would be in trouble if he was fooling her. She had been talking about her alter ego. Her other self.

"I would wager you have no control over your other personality?"

"That's right. Most of the time I have no idea what she does," The girl before him sighed and shuffled the cards, "But the government tells me that she is not someone to be trifled with, which has caused a lot of problems for me."

Loki smirked. This other version of Casey sounded like someone he'd like to meet at some point - perhaps there was still time during this little trip. He gently took the playing cards out of her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Any idea what brings forth this… alter ego?" He asked casually.

Casey's gaze became icy and she laughed harshly. "Course I do, but I'm not going to tell you. I've told you everything else you want to know, so why don't you give me my money and then be on your merry little way back to wherever you came from?"

"I'm afraid I'm the one who will be deciding when our deal has been finalized. Until that time, you'll get nothing." Loki said with a smile, amused at seeing her horrified expression.

"But, you said you'd pay me for telling you how I do the card trick! You never said anything about spilling all my secrets! If this kind of information gets out then I'll never get any peace. You already know too much. I'm not telling you anything else." The girl before him declared, balling her fists defiantly and then taking a small step backward.

He laughed and crossed his arms. "Why must Midgardians be so stubborn? Everything you do is an argument waiting to happen," He stepped closer, "Do you want your money or not? I will only give it to you when I'm satisfied with the information given."

"I don't want it anymore. It's probably just going to disappear after you leave." She took a few more steps back and picked up her backpack off of the ground.

Loki's eyes narrowed, she was preparing to run - regardless of anything he offered her. As insignificant as this little adventure was to him, he still felt angry at this thought. "Casey, it is real money that will not vanish after I do. On my honor."

She gave him a small smile. "We've already established that your honor isn't worth much, Mr. Laufeyson." She took another step backwards, never taking her eyes off of him.

"That is, admittedly, true," He shrugged, "Then I swear on my brother's life."

"No good," She snorted, "Everyone knows you tried to kill him during the invasion."

Loki smirked slightly. "Also true, so… I swear on the life of my mother." He felt a pang in his heart. Casey didn't know that his mother's life had ended.

"Be that as it may, I still don't want your money if it means telling you all of my secrets."

"This is ridiculous, you clearly need it to buy food and means of warmth," He took a step closer to her, but she just backed away, "I won't tell your secrets to anyone."

"No," Casey put her hands up defensively, "No, I don't want it, just leave me alone."

Loki stepped even closer so that she had to look up to make eye contact. Her eyes were filled with fear, but not of him - of her other self. He wondered just how dangerous this alter ego was and what it would take to meet her.

* * *

Casey became extremely nervous when the Asgardian stepped so close to her that a mere six inches was between them. She searched his bright blue eyes and only saw determination. There was no mercy, compassion, or understanding.

She took adjusted her backpack on her shoulder and then took a step back. Her foot caught on a rock and she found herself falling and then her back was all wet. She had landed in the pond and now she was soaking wet as well as freezing cold.

Loki made a move to help her up, but she pushed his hand away as she sat up. He obviously didn't know how to take a hint and grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Casey's forearm was still in his firm grasp and he pulled her closer in an intimidating way. She held her breath subconsciously and avoided looking at him.

"You _will _tell me, for no other reason than to satisfy my curiosity and then you shall have your payment," He looked over her, "And, by Odin's beard, do purchase some food and dry clothing."

Casey took a calming breath to quell the beast within her and then looked him in the eye confidently. "Fine, but it is on your head if she comes out and hurts someone."

"I take full responsibility." He said, smiling in such a way that made Casey wish the monster would come out wipe the expression off of his face.

"What did you want to know?" She said, tearing her arm from his grip.

"When does your other self come forth? What brings her out of hiding?"

"Lots of things, but the one that is hardest to prevent is fear. When I get too scared my survivalist instincts kick in and… _kapow_! Sometimes it wears off right when she is in the middle of doing something, and sometimes it doesn't wear off until much later," Casey snorted, "Once I woke up with a government agent's gun pointed at my head."

"So becoming afraid will do what? Turn you into a green giant?"

Casey smiled slightly, suddenly aware that her situation could be much worse. She could be like the poor soul burdened with the Hulk. "Well, I'm not exactly… around... when the alter ego comes out, but from what I've heard she looks just like me, but has a totally different personality."

"Interesting. Do you have any idea what sort of power she has?"

"I'm told she is strong, fast, and mean as a hornet." Casey still remembered the look of fear on that government agent's face.

Loki seemed to consider this information for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "You say there are other things that trigger your transformation? What?"

"Porcelain," Casey answered without hesitation. It had been the first thing to set her off, "But only if I touch it with my hands," The thing she didn't tell him was that she almost had that little issue under control, "Occasionally classical music and even less frequently, the smell of pizza." Both of those were nearly taken care of as well.

"It would seem you have many things to avoid, Casey," Loki commented, "I do not envy you."

"Yeah," She shrugged, "But I've learned to live with it. Keeping my fear under control is the hardest, but the key is taking deep breaths."

"So you wouldn't turn into your other self if I jumped out at you?"

"When you just appeared in front of me while we were walking here I thought for sure I'd lose it and you'd be a goner, but I managed to keep it in check. Which is lucky, for your sake."

"Truly," He grunted, "So… surprising you is not the best thing I could do."

"No, that is probably not a good idea." Casey chuckled. Her stomach grumbled suddenly and she glanced at him in embarrassment.

He regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps this conversation would be best continued over a bit of luncheon?"

"That'd be nice, but I don't have any money."

"Allow me to pay for a meal as a bonus."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Tony Stark had been enjoying a carefree day in New York until that random person off the street had tripped him. He'd fallen and scraped his knee. Since that moment Tony had been hiding out in the Shawarma Palace. He was on his fifth helping of the delicious meat when the bell above the door jingled and two people entered the little shop. A young woman followed by a tall man with dark hair. In Tony's Shawarma filled state he was feeling to sick to his stomach to recognize this person as anyone but a familiar face. It wasn't that the Shawarma had alcohol in it - the billionaire had simply eaten five helpings of it and it made him a little loopy.

"Hey! I know you!" He called to the man with the black hair. The man looked Tony's way and his face suddenly looked different and slightly fearful, "You don't happen to work for me, do you? If so, I will give you a raise if you don't tell Pepper I'm here. You see, she thinks that I should stop eating junk food, but this shawarma, I'm telling you… it's incredible."

"I'm sorry, I believe you have the wrong person." The man with black hair informed him.

"Oh, my bad. I just thought you looked familiar," Tony muttered in his addled state, "Waitress, could I pleased get a Shawarma Basket to go?"

* * *

Loki breathed a sigh of relief when Stark didn't seem to be able to put a name to his face. The Midgardian idiot probably wouldn't even recall their encounter later. A good thing too, Loki did not want word getting out that he was alive. It would have been disastrous.

"Casey, what would you like to eat? And do you have any suggestions on what I should eat as I am uncertain of the contents of this food?"

"Like I know what it is! I've never eaten here before. Let's just get what that guy is getting, Shawarma Baskets." Casey shrugged.

They ordered their food and Loki payed for it with some human money he had stolen earlier on his trip. He carried the greasy food over to a small table and set it down. Before he was even seated his companion had begun devouring her meal with the ravenous appetite of a Bilgesnipe. The look on her face was one of pure content and he wondered how long it had been since she had eaten a proper meal.

Loki peered into the basket before him and picked at the wrap of meat and vegetables. It smelled good so he placed it in his mouth. It was, as Stark had stated, incredible.

The two ate in silence for a while, neither willing to give up eating the food for conversation until Casey wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked up at him timidly.

"You know, for a guy who attempted to take over my home planet, you're a pretty decent fellow," She said, "Thank you for the meal."

"You are welcome. Thank _you_ for appeasing my curiosity."

"Yeah, sure," She mumbled, taking another bite of her food, "Just don't go getting any ideas about us being friends. I'm in enough trouble with the government as is. I don't need to be hunted down because you and I are buddies."

"My dear Casey, I would never expect us to be friends. I don't have any friends."

"Good." She grunted. The girl went back to her food, but looked up a moment later, "That is, it's not 'good' that you don't have any friends… I meant 'good' because you and I aren't friends. Wait, you seriously have _no_ friends? That's sad."

"Yes, I understood your meaning. You are hungry, please return to your meal." Loki ordered, nibbling at his own food. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he had no friends, just as he was not bothered by the fact that he had no family. Still… it would have been nice to have at least one person to confide it.

* * *

Casey hadn't eaten a real meal for two days and having this warm food now was making her stomach ache. She didn't slow down, though. She didn't know the next time she would be able to have food as good as this and she wanted to fill up. Loki seemed to be watching her curiously, but she didn't really care at the moment. As unsightly and unladylike as her gorging must have looked, she was starving and no Asgardian was going to make her stop eating this heavenly food.

"I'm curious, is there anything that, when consumed, could release your alter ego?" The Asgardian in question asked.

"Um…" She considered it while chewing her last mouthful of food, "I don't think so. It's never happened before, but I suppose it's possible." She stuffed the last of her shawarma in her mouth and wiped her hands off on a napkin. She'd never thought about it before. Being allergic to nothing, Casey hadn't ever really stopped to think about what kinds of things she put in her mouth. If it was food she ate it. At least, now she did. Back when she lived with her parents she was a very picky eater and always worried about eating too many carbs and what kinds of diets worked best. The only consideration that went into her current meals was if it was edible or not.

"I only ask because I put something in your food to see how you would react."

Casey stopped chewing and spit the shawarma back into the basket. She knew it looked revolting, but she didn't care. Glaring at Loki, she put water in her mouth and swished it around, spitting it into the basket as well. "What did you put in my food, Loki?" She hissed quietly, leaning closer to him.

"Oh, nothing spectacular. Just a little poison that should stimulate enough fear for you to lose control." He snickered.

"No, no, no, no! You didn't!"

"I did. It should be taking effect any moment now."

"Do you know what will happen? She will hurt people! What if they hear about it and come and get me? I can't be locked up again! No!" Her voice started rising. She could feel the panic growing inside of her and something clawing to get out. The fear was beginning to get to her, "Deep breaths, deep breaths!" She cautioned herself, standing up and heading toward the door marked "restroom". Behind her she heard Loki rise and follow her. That was the least of her worries at the moment. She needed to calm down and get away from people. Throwing open the bathroom door, Casey headed to a window and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked from behind her.

"I've got to get out of here. I need to find a place with no people," This was bad, very bad. She should have known the Asgardian only wanted to take advantage of her other self's power. He was as terrible as this situation, "If you value your life you'll get out of here, Loki. If she remembers anything you did then she'll come after you first."

"I'd like to see how this plays out, but thank you for your concern."

"I just don't want your blood on my hands." She climbed through the window and into an alley. She ran down the alley, feeling the panic grow in her stomach. Fear spread through her and began to take control. Terrified, Casey found a fire escape and climbed up the ladder as quickly as she could. When she was on the roof of the building she used any and all power she had to push the metal ladder out of place. Once it was out she shoved it down and it landed with a loud clatter. Now she was alone on the roof with no one around who could get hurt.

"Keep it together," Casey ordered herself. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the roof, she held her head in her hands and breathed in and out deeply. It didn't seemed to be working, "Come on! It's merely fear. It is merely fear! It cannot control me!" She was shouting now and the horrible feeling in her stomach was growing worse.

"Fear is a valuable weapon, Casey. If you use it properly, it can control anyone - even you," Loki crouched beside her, now dressed in intricate gold and green armor, "And there was never really any poison, but the simple idea that there was caused so much fear! So much hatred! It is glorious what fear can do."

It sounded like a whisper to Casey as a sort of laughter filled her head. The image of a needle being stuck into her arm came to mind, followed by the sound of her own blood curdling shriek. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to re-write this chapter a few times to get it right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Loki was a little surprised at the scream Casey emitted, but simply crouched there and waited for something spectacular to happen. The alter ego didn't look any different, except her eyes. Casey had green-blue eyes, but this new person had bright golden irises. Those shining eyes were fixed on Loki's blue ones with a look of curiosity.

"Welcome," He grinned, rising from his crouched position, "Do you happen to know who I am?"

The girl blinked and shook her head. She obviously didn't seem to care either, because she stood up and shoved past him to the edge of the roof. Slightly surprised by this course of action, Loki followed to see what she was up to. Casey's body looked out over the city with a smile on her face. Not so much as a smile as a sinister smirk, but still a look of joy.

"Free…" She breathed.

Wondering if he had just released some sort of wild neanderthal, Loki grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. Her once joyful face contorted to a look of disgust.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, a name you would take care to remember, girl. What do I call you?" He inquired.

"Loki, after the norse god?"

He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't anyone ever just answer his questions without asking more? He nodded. "Not after him, I am him."

The girl snorted doubtfully and turned to look back at the city - ignoring him once more. She scanned the streets below and after a moment she turned around and walked to the middle of the roof. She picked up the previously abandoned backpack and rifled through it. Satisfied with what she saw, the girl closed the pack and slung it onto her back. She strolled over to Loki and looked him in the eye carefully.

"Why are you here?"

"I set you free."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I have my own reasons." He smirked.

She smirked right back. "Poor you," Before Loki could even contemplate what was happening she was holding him over the ledge of the roof, "Tell me who you really are and exactly why you would release me."

"I told you," Loki said calmly, "I am Loki of Asgard, son of Laufey."

The girl laughed, spraying spittle on his face. "That is a lie. Loki, Thor, Odin, Eir, Borr, Elli, Sif, Kvasir, Frigga - all myths. Tell me who you really are."

"You are wearing out my patience, Midgardian," Loki growled, moving quickly and reversing their positions. He now held her over the ledge, "I am who I claim but I've yet to learn your name."

She wiggled for a moment, trying to break free and then met his stare with her piercing golden eyes. "To the government I'm known as Elrod 2, but I've always liked the name Acacia."

"Well then, Acacia, you will learn not to challenge me or you will face distasteful consequences, understood?" When the girl was silent he yanked her hair, "Understood?"

"It's crystal clear, Lucky."

"Loki."

"That's what I said, Lucky."

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled her back onto solid ground, but did not release his grip on her shoulder. "Will you cooperate with me?"

"No."

"Why not? I am the one who set you free."

"That is why I'm calling you 'Lucky'. You're lucky to be alive. That is your payment for letting me go. I won't kill you." She stated simply.

"And how would _you _kill me?"

"You must weigh a good two hundred pounds in the armor. Do you think a normal human girl could lift you over the edge like that?" Acacia grinned, grabbing his wrist and wrenching it from her shoulder. His wrist was suddenly filled with excruciating pain as her hand clamped down, "I'm strong for my age."

"Clearly," He said through grit teeth, "I will not underestimate you again, fair?"

She let him go and started walking away from him with a smile on her face. He watched her go to the little ladder that had been connected to the side of the building. Casey had knocked the ladder down onto the platform below, but Acacia didn't seem to care. She jumped from the roof to the next platform and then slid down the next ladder, continuing until she was on the ground. Loki transported himself to her side, but once again she ignored him. Not used to being ignored, he was irritated with this girl.

"Acacia, where are you off to?"

"A place," She answered vaguely, "You won't be going there."

"How will you stop me?" He sneered, "I could easily follow you."

Without bothering to explain, Acacia swung her fist at him - only to have it pass right through. Loki stepped out of the shadows from behind her and put a dagger to her throat, pulling her close. She screamed and attempted to throw him off of her but he only pressed the dagger closer.

"Let me go!" Acacia roared, trying to grab his hand away from her throat, "Now!"

"No!" He yelled in her ear. Once she had fallen silent Loki spoke again, "I have released you for one purpose - to do as I bid. Your strength and speed could be most useful, but we will never know for sure if I am forced to kill you."

"How did you find out about me?" The girl seethed.

"It is of no concern to you," Loki said gruffly.

"I'm not going to do anything for you!" She shouted, stomping on his foot.

Loki flinched, but did not lose his hold. He pressed the dagger further into her neck and she stopped wriggling. "Then you will die." He said it calmly, feeling no guilt. The girl was silent, probably contemplating her situation. "Will you cooperate or must I kill you?"

"I'll cooperate," She said quickly. Too quickly, "So let me go."

"Not just yet," Loki sneered, "First you will tell me your weaknesses. There are triggers that bring you out and send Casey away, so there must be triggers to do the reverse. What are they?"

She was silent again, thinking. "How do I know you won't send me away as soon as I tell you?"

"Why would I bring you out only to put you away again?"

"I don't know, but you might. Why else would you want to know?"

"So I can control you," He answered simply, "I don't want a monster that I can't control."

Acacia tensed. "I'm not a monster." She hissed, her voice filled with hatred.

Loki smiled in amusement. In truth that was all this creature was. "You _are _a monster, a beast even. No one wants you, they all want Casey, isn't that right? Haven't they been trying to get rid of you? Why would they do that if you weren't a monster?"

She was rigid. "I am _not_ a monster!"

"Think on it, no one ever wants you out, they only want Casey. Why do you think she tries so hard to keep you in? She doesn't want you, the government doesn't want you, no one does. You are a terrible monster that they only want to destroy."

Acacia elbowed him in the gut and ducked. She grabbed his dagger from his hand and spun around, pointing the blade at him. "_I am not a monster_!" Her shout echoed off the alley walls and her arm was positively trembling with rage. The knife shaking in her hand, Acacia stepped closer and looked him in the eye, "I'm not a monster." She whispered it this time, sounding as if she wanted to convince herself.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you?"

Her face drained of emotion and her arm stopped shaking. Her golden eyes pierced through him and he felt again as if he might have made a mistake releasing her. "What I _am_ is dangerous." Dropping the dagger, Acacia turned and ran down the alley, racing away at inhuman speeds.

Loki stooped and collected his dagger, glancing after the girl who had run away. He mentally took note of how she had reacted so fiercely to being deemed a "monster". He supposed that he might have reacted the same way once, but now he embraced his darker side. The trickster cast a glamour on himself and was now wearing human garb. He strolled down the street and barely acknowledged that people all around him were screaming. They were only a path that led to Acacia. The sooner he found her the better. As it turned out Casey had been right, this new girl was not someone who should be released under these circumstances. He would make right this error and bring back Casey until he decided on what to do with Acacia.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry it's taking me so long to update all of the time. It may seem like this chapter is a little inconsistent with the previous one, but I promise that the story of how Loki got rid of Acacia for a while will be in a future chapter. Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, please enjoy this chapter! :)**

When Casey woke up she had a terrible headache and she was lying face down on the pavement. She groaned and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Glancing around, she realized that she was under the bridge - her campsite. It was dark out and the moon cast an eerie glow onto the pond.

"Casey?" A man's voice asked with a hint of anxiety.

"Huh?" She pushed her long hair out of her face and looked around her. Standing three feet away was Loki, back in his human outfit. Casey bolted to her feet and took a threatening step toward him, "Loki!" She bellowed, "How could you have done that?!"

Much to her annoyance, the Asgardian smirked. "Easily. I was curious so I sought answers. You seem to forget that I am the same being who sent an army of warriors to conquer your planet, Casey. Did you really think that I _wouldn't_ exploit you?"

She curled her hands into fists and muttered a swear, her eyes never leaving his. "Well that is a mistake I won't be making twice." Casey snatched her backpack from his hand and spat at him. She slung on her pack and then began walking through the darkened park. Thankful that it didn't sound as if he was following, she glanced down at herself and noticed that her pant leg had a large rip in it and her sweatshirt had a dark red stain on it. Casey swallowed nervously and tried not to think about the places that stain could have come from. Just as she rounded a corner she bumped into something solid. Or rather, some_one_. Loki leered in front of her and gripped her wrist. Partially out of shock and partially out of pain, Casey yelped.

"Leaving so soon, Casey?" The trickster smiled unkindly.

"Let go of me," She growled, attempting to pull her wrist from his grasp, "I don't want anything to do with _you_."

"Aren't you curious how I managed to bring you back after unleashing the beast?" He asked, his grip as firm as ever.

"Not particularly." She hissed.

"I'm afraid I had to try quite a few experiments to find the right way to go about it, but clearly, I prevailed."

"Good for you, now let me go," She finally looked up into his eyes and noticed that he was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and amusement, "What else could you possibly want, Loki? I showed you how I did my card trick, I told you my story, I even turned into _her_ \- why are you still following me?"

"A marvelous question, truly. It has a simple answer. I find myself rather enjoying your company. You are such an oddity." Loki answered, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, I am certainly not enjoying your company. I wish you'd just leave me alone and go back to your castle in the clouds." The girl said through grit teeth.

"Honestly, that makes me want to stay all the more." He chuckled, getting on Casey's last nerve.

She gave a shove and knocked him back a few inches. He was heavier than he looked, but she managed. "_Get away from me_!" She shouted, finally prying free her wrists, "You idiotic, disgusting, revolting… alien!" She raised her hand to slap him but missed when he disappeared. He reappeared two inches away from her. Casey tried to back up but he held her shoulders so she could not move. Loki's piercing blue eyes locked with her hazel ones. The pupils were aflame with anger.

"You should learn better than to insult me, little Midgardian."

Shaking slightly, Casey returned his gaze defiantly. "Or what? You'll kill me?" She knew she should keep calm, but was finding it hard to do so at the moment, "Go ahead."

* * *

Loki had been enjoying toying with this small earth girl, but he would not tolerate such insults from her. Casey barely flinched when he dug his fingers into her shoulder. Her eyes, filled with disgust, stayed focused on his own.

"Why would I want to kill you? You'd be so much more useful alive," He grinned wickedly and shoved her to the ground. Now standing over her, Loki made up his mind on an issue that had been gnawing at him since he'd met this girl's alter ego. With his mind made up he could stop fooling around and finally make something of this little visit, "Why so eager to die anyway? Isn't there anything here for you to live for?"

The girl sat up and rubbed her now scraped elbow. She looked away from him and he thought he caught sight of a tear running down her cheek. "Not really."

Loki's grin widened. "That is just what I hoped you would say."

Casey snapped back to facing him. "What?"

"You have no reason to stay on Midgard so there is only one logical explanation. Leave."

The girl's eyes were the size of saucers, which greatly amused Loki. He helped her to her feet and continued to hold her hand for a moment. Casey tensed and dropped her hand to her side. "What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"I must admit, you are a puzzle I cannot solve. That does not happen very often. I would like the chance to study you and your alter ego more, but I have already stayed on earth far too long. Since there is nothing for you here…"

Casey crossed her arms and laughed. "You think I'd go anywhere with _you_?" She shook her head in disbelief, "Never."

"Then it's a good thing you don't really have a choice in the matter, isn't it?" Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pointed to the sky. A huge beam of light enveloped them and transferred them to Asgard.

* * *

Casey screamed when the light beam got to them, but her shouts were soon drowned out. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear and didn't open them until she heard Loki laughing beside her. When she opened her eyes the raven haired man had been replaced by an elderly man with one eye and a white beard. He was dressed in golden, shimmering armor. He looked at Casey with sparkling blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes.

"Welcome to Asgard, Casey!" The old man boomed in Loki's voice.

At first she was speechless. After all, it isn't every day you get to visit a new world. Then she turned to Loki and put her hands on her hips. "Why you sneaky little…"

"Hush, one does not speak to the King of Asgard in such a manner." His voice was suddenly older sounding, more fitting of his disguise.

"Oh go take a long walk off a short pier," Casey muttered, "I can't believe you did that!"

All she got in response was a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all! Long time no see, eh? Since January, I believe. Sorry about that. Writer's block you know. I'm not sure when the next time I'll update after this will be, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've actually had it written for a while, I just forgot about it because it was buried within all my other files... you have every right to throw rotting vegetables at me for my memory lapse. I won't take offense. In any case, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

It had been almost a week since Loki had brought Casey to Asgard. When she had first arrived the mischief maker disguised her as a visiting noble. When questioned he simply replied that she was a distant relation of his who needed a place to stay for a while. Casey didn't object for she feared things would end badly if she did. Not many people questioned Loki, since he was disguised as Odin, but some people asked about Casey just to make pleasant conversation. In these cases Loki would answer in the voice that was not his own and then change the subject.

In the week she had been in Asgard Casey had mostly been locked in a room. It wasn't a bad room, but the idea of having so much around her that was new and she couldn't see any of it was a little overwhelming. Her chambers had a cushy bed, a desk, chairs, and a window that looked out on the city below. That was as close as she got to interacting with the inhabitants of this world.

On the day that marked one week of imprisonment in Asgard a small group of guards came to her chambers and asked her to come with them. Eager for any form of social interaction, Casey went with them readily. They took her to a grand hall that shimmered and sparkled. At the end of the hall there was a throne and on the throne sat Odin - at least who most people thought was Odin. He smiled kindly at Casey but she knew it was just for show. As soon as she spotted the one eyed man she hesitated to go any further. Fearing it would look odd if she was afraid of her "relative", Casey finally started walking again.

When she got closer she noticed a tall blonde man with a red cape, who was standing beside the throne. Her jaw dropped. This was Thor! One of the defenders of New York, one of the Avengers! And she was in the same room as him! Casey felt herself blush when he looked her way. He was certainly handsome.

"Ah, my dear! I am pleased you could join us!" Loki-Odin said warmly.

"Glad to be here." Casey grunted.

Thor raised an eyebrow curiously, but gave a bow all the same. Casey curtsied in the dress she had been given. The blonde man stepped forward with a smile.

"Greetings, my friend! It is my pleasure to meet you."

Casey couldn't help but smile back. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness." She wasn't sure if that was the correct way to address him, but nobody seemed to notice.

"My father has told me that you are a relative of our family, a distant cousin, correct?"

"Yes," Casey nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled again, "Very distant."

The prince grinned. "All the same it is wonderful to meet you. Might I ask your name, as my father has not yet informed me of it?"

"Um…" Casey glanced at Loki-Odin who shrugged slightly, "I'm Acacia." She was inwardly cringing, realizing that she had chosen the name of her alter-ego.

Thor smiled once more and then bowed again. "Pleased to meet you Lady Acacia."

Casey awkwardly curtsied and glanced at Odin. "Not to be rude, Lo-Odi-uh-sir, but can I ask why my presence was required?"

Loki-Odin gestured to Thor. "I simply thought you might like to meet my son before he returns to Midgard."

"What? You live on Earth?" Casey asked without thinking, "Erm, I mean Midgard."

"For the time being. I have many friends there and there may come a time when I am once more required to take up arms with my brothers and sister of the Avengers team."

"Right, of course," Casey nodded, "I hope you'll have a nice time there."

"Many thanks, Acacia. I hope you enjoy your stay in my father's palace," He glanced at the sun through the window, "I must be off." With that, he raised his hammer and flew out the window. Casey barely had time to blink before he was gone.

Loki-Odin got off of his throne and stepped down to Casey. He offered his arm to her and she took it, just to keep up appearances. He turned to an official looking fellow and then spoke. "I believe Lady Acacia and I will visit the gardens. Hold any business of serious import until my return."

The man nodded and Loki-Odin led Casey through the corridors of the palace and out into a private garden. He then dropped his guise and Loki stood before her with a smirk on his face. Casey groaned and took her arm away from his and stepped back a little bit.

"Like I needed to be reminded of what your ugly face looks like." She muttered.

"Ugly, hmm?" He chuckled.

Casey rolled her eyes. "All right, what do you want?"

"Must you assume I want something?"

"Well, why else would I be let out of my prison?"

"You consider a guest room in the palace of Asgard a prison? Truly you know little." He said, losing some of his merriment.

Casey crossed her arms. "No, I know what a real prison is like. I've been in two or three. But the idea of keeping me locked in there still makes it feel like a prison, even if it is a nice one."

"That is true," Loki nodded, "I apologize for locking you up. I wanted to make sure you would stay out of trouble."

"Me, cause trouble? Never!" Casey laughed.

"In any case, I _have _brought you out for a reason. I'd like to begin studying you and your… close friend."

Casey snorted. "Yeah, she's as close as a parasite."

Loki continued as if he hadn't heard her. "In order to study both of you I need to see more of Acacia…"

Before he could say another word Casey scowled and crossed her arms defiantly. "Forget about it. If I can help it then she will _never_ see the light of day again so just shut your mouth right now and stop thinking about it."

"Luckily, I don't care much for your opinion. I will see Acacia again."

"This conversation is starting to feel familiar. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, Loki, she is staying inside."

"This conversation is feeling familiar because we've had it before, and at the end of it who ended up getting what they wanted? You or me?"

Casey tugged at the fabric of her dress nervously. "You."

"Precisely. If you would stop protesting then we could stop wasting my precious time and I could begin studying." Loki smirked.

"I honestly don't get what is so interesting about this to you. If you had seen the kind of destruction she causes then I don't think you would even want to be around me." To her surprise, the Asgardian suddenly had a guilty looking expression. He wouldn't meet her gaze when she tried to look him in the eye.

"Actually, I have seen a bit of the terror she causes…" He said, and Casey thought she detected a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I lead you to believe that Acacia was only free for a few hours, but in reality it was more around the time of two days. I saw first hand the kind of destruction she is capable of in that time."

Casey paled and her legs buckled beneath her. Seeing that she was on the verge of collapsing, Loki helped her over to a bench. After taking a few deep breaths Casey curled her fingers into a fist and socked her companion in the shoulder. From his lack of reaction Casey guessed that he barely registered it, but it still felt good to hit something.

"Y-you let her out for _two days_?!" Casey stuttered in disbelief. She shook her head and gave a slightly hysterical laugh, "And you still want to release her? I've met some crazy people before but none so crazy as you!"

"I shall choose to take that as a compliment."

"Two days?" She put her face in her hands and took another breath, "What did she do?"

"Are you certain you want to hear?" Loki asked.

After thinking for a moment she nodded. "I need to know."

"From what I saw there was quite a bit of carnage. I believe the official tally of those hospitalized rested someplace around fifty and there were near twenty more who reported injuries caused by a girl fitting your description." Loki seemed to have some sort of grim satisfaction at these numbers while it made Casey want to vomit.

"Were there any…" She swallowed nervously, "Deaths?"

"None that I witnessed and none that were reported."

"Well, there's that I suppose. I'm not a complete monster."

"Fifteen of those hospitalized were police officers, I heard. In all I counted twenty officers - all of them trying and failing to stop your alter ego," He grinned triumphantly, "Do you see now why I wish to unlock all of Acacia's secrets?"

Casey shuddered. "Are you planning another attack on earth?"

"Even if I was I wouldn't tell you. At this time my intention is only to gather an army. An unstoppable army. If I can find a way to get Acacia to behave then she will fight on the front lines," He glanced Casey's way with a look of such evil it made her want to tremble, "That is why I have taken such an interest in you, Casey Elrod." Before she could come up with any form of response he straightened and changed into Odin once more and exited the little garden.

A moment of shock passed over Casey and she felt nothing. Then the moment was over and she realised how dire her future looked. Not only would it be bad for her, it would be a massacre for anyone who Loki decided to turn his army on. The worst part was that there was no way out of it. She was trapped in a world that was not her own without a friend to turn to for help.

* * *

Loki felt a bit like laughing after he had scared his prisoner so badly. The foolish girl didn't realise the power that she had. She was afraid of it and now of him as well. Just as he had planned.

Upon returning to the throne room he smiled and sat back down in his throne. His nobles would discuss things about agriculture, war, and the economy, but he merely nodded or shook his head. There were other thoughts on his mind. Thoughts of how to control the monster within Casey, thoughts of the best way to use that monster, and even a few thoughts of his brother's precious Midgard. The irony of having a human attack Thor after he tried so hard to protect them was too good to pass up. The trickster decided to store that idea away with his other future plans and use it as soon as possible. Oh how glorious it was to be king.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Haha! Two chapters in one day! And you thought I was slow at updating (well, I am). Here is a surprise chapter just for you! Yay! :)**

A young SHIELD agent rushed through the halls of the base, nervously straightening his uniform and fidgeting with the electronic device in his hand. He arrived at the intended location and knocked on a large office door. Without waiting for reply, the agent stepped in and over to the desk where a one eyed man sat. This man was the agent's boss, Nick Fury. This man looked ticked.

"What is it Flappersham?" Fury growled.

"Uh, it's Flaversham, sir," The agent said meekly, "And I have a report you might want to take a look at."

"Who sent it?"

"Jane Foster," Agent Flaversham handed over the device that contained a full report from the woman scientist, "She says that the energy surge we detected in Central Park was the same kind that transported Thor to earth."

"And the problem is?" Fury asked, "Thor is allowed to come and go whenever he wants - not that we could very well stop him if he wasn't allowed."

"Ms. Foster, given she has a personal relationship with Thor, also reported that he has been in Asgard for the past two weeks and just came back yesterday. This surge was detected a week ago."

"So if it's not Thor then who was it?" Fury snapped, growing impatient.

"We don't know sir, but if you'll recall, there was another surge just like it two days before this one. It seems like someone came down, spent approximately two days in the city and then left."

Fury rubbed his goatee in thought. "So we had a possibly rogue Asgardian taking a vacation here? Why? Who?"

"An agent has already been dispatched to brief Thor now that he has returned, but it's doubtful we'll learn anything new. Foster thinks this transportation was done on the sly because the Bifrost was open and closed very briefly. She says such a transportation would be dangerous because it leaves the possibility that something of the traveler could be left behind." Flaversham reported, feeling rather important for knowing this information.

"Someone sneaking onto Earth?" Fury sounded angry, "All right, let me know the instant our man has finished interviewing Thor. I want any info on this subject brought directly to me, understood?"

"Yessir." Flaversham turned to go, but then remembered another piece of information he had been instructed to tell Fury.

"Was there something else? Flammerjam?"

"Flaversham, sir, and yes actually…"

"Spit it out."

"Do you remember a while back when we lost someone on the Index, sir?"

"Elrod? Yeah, she got out with the help of an agent, right? What about her?"

"While we couldn't relocate her in the time she has been missing, we were able to discover that she has a certain energy imprint, nearly impossible to track unless she becomes her alter ego because it is so faint."

"And?"

"It flared up to a high enough level and we found her."

"When was this?"

"Last week, sir."

"Then she's in custody?"

"No, the energy flare started downtown, near a shawarma joint, and lasted for nearly two days. Then it lowered back to normal and then… it vanished." Flaversham couldn't help adding a spooky tone to his voice, like he was telling a ghost story.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The days that the energy spike happened in Elrod are the same days our other-wordly visitor was here and her energy signature vanished at the same time the second transport happened."

"Are you saying _she_ was the one activating the portal?"

"No sir, but our people do think she is linked to it somehow."

Fury sighed and muttered something under his breath about how he ought to retire. The one-eyed man looked up at Flaversham and nodded. "Send someone to talk with her parents again. Dig into her past and see if you can find any links to Asgard. Don't come back here unless someone finds something."

"Yessir." Flaversham nodded and left, glad to be out of the room. Director Fury was very accurately named and it was not fun to be at the other end of that fury.

After the agent had gone Nick pulled up some of the Index files on his computer. Casey Elrod had been put on the Index (list of powered people) when she was seventeen, right after an experiment gone wrong. The girl had been smart and been in college classes earlier than most, a teacher's pet really. So when the science professor offered extra credit for a little experiment Casey agreed and developed a dangerous alter ego. The girl also gained some controllable powers as a side effect, and while the extent of these powers was unknown Elrod had been tested while in SHIELD custody and could levitate objects of up to two hundred pounds using the energy around her. Not quite telekinesis, but close enough that she could control it using only small gestures of her hands.

Nick closed the file containing information about her powers and opened one about her family. It seemed her parents had disowned her at the age of seventeen, shortly after she had been given her powers and she had wrecked the family Thanksgiving. Her father had declared that he didn't even want to look at Casey and her mother had proclaimed that the government could keep the "beast". Casey went missing for a month after that, was found and put on the Index by SHIELD, released, and forgotten about on her eighteenth birthday. Then, the girl was put back on the government's radar when her alter ego had violently attacked a civilian. Eventually she was recaptured and held at a SHIELD base for testing and care until she was sent free by a sympathetic agent. After that she had gone off the grid and until now SHIELD hadn't much cared to look for her besides hanging up wanted posters in post offices.

As Nick read through the file about her alter ego's strength and power he grimaced and wondered how this girl had not been put as a top priority to find. Her other self had committed a laundry list of crimes and most of them involved casualties or injured civilians. The newest entry in the file was from the previous week when she had hospitalized fifty-two people and injured nineteen more. Fifteen of the people put in the ER were police officers who had been attempting to stop her.

With someone so dangerous on the loose, how had she not been put higher on the list of fugitives? The only way an error like this could have happened was if someone purposely covered her tracks. But who? And why? The agent who had helped her escape from SHIELD had been fired and then locked up, but did she have other supporters within the organization? Or was someone else trying to hide her for selfish reasons?

The director's thoughts were interrupted by a message from one of the board of directors. Alexander Pierce was on the line. Nick sighed and answered. Elrod would have to wait.

**A/N: Okay, lot's of background information going on here, bit of plot, bit of HYDRA reference... I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it. Did I do okay on writing Nick Fury? Is he OOC or good?**

**BTW, I snuck in a Disney reference and if you can find it and tell me what it is (by review or PM) then you win the prize of at least one more update this week and two next week. Sound good? All right, let the games begin! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, you're reviews kind of made me giggle. Thank you for that. Anyway, royalrandom4969 pointed out that since the Avengers are owned by Disney the whole thing is pretty much a Disney reference. You got me there, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that works. Also, DragonGirl223 guessed a bit closer and said it had something to do with the name "Flaversham". Yup! It's from the movie ****_The Great Mouse Detective_****, which was one of the movies I grew up watching as a kid and I thought it would be kinda fun to slip in a reference. Anywho, good guessing. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Casey didn't know how long she sat on the bench in the garden. Her mind was trying to process what was going on and her body felt numb. It was all she could do to keep her fear under control to prevent an incident, which would have been just what Loki would have wanted. He had said fear was a tool and it seemed he meant to use that tool as frequently as possible.

After some time had passed Casey slowly slid off of the bench and stumbled over to the entrance to the palace. She trailed her hand along the shimmering walls as she attempted to find her way back to her room. While wandering, Casey bumped into a woman with dark hair and shining metal armor.

"Oh, uh, excuse me," Casey muttered, wiping at tears that had begun to form in her eyes, "I didn't see you there."

"It is no matter," The woman waved it away and smiled kindly, "Are you new to the palace? You look as if you are lost."

"Um," Casey swallowed the sobs that threatened to pour out, "Yeah. Sorry again about bumping you." She began to walk again and the woman stayed at her side. Casey didn't know how much longer she could hold in her tears as she walked, it had been hard enough without having to talk and now she would probably have to converse with this woman in some way.

"Are you quite all right?"

"I'm just having a bad day…" Casey sniffled.

"Oh dear, you look as if you are about to," The woman began, but was interrupted by a small sob from the Midgardian, "Burst into tears… you poor thing, whatever is the problem?"

Casey furiously tried to cover up her dripping eyes and forlorn expression with a fake smile. It looked more like a grimace.

"Oh I'm fine, really. Thanks anyway," She couldn't keep her voice from cracking and letting loose another sob, "I'm sorry, so sorry, I should go."

The Asgardian warrior woman awkwardly patted her on the back and looked bemused. "You have nothing to apologize for! _I_ am sorry that I can't be of much help… never been one for, ah, emotions."

Casey laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't even know you, I should go…"

"No, someone in such distress should not be alone, I know that much. I think I know someone who might cheer you up. Why don't you come with me?"

Casey nodded and followed the woman down the hall and into what seemed to be an arena, training ground, or something of that sort. In the middle of the large area three men stood, arguing loudly and all holding weapons. One of the men had a huge red beard, another had jet black hair pulled into a kind of ponytail, and the third was blonde and charming looking. All three men were attempting to talk at once and the women could only catch snippets of what they were arguing about.

"I said…"

"But if you hadn't…"

"Come on now, be reasonable!"

"Shut up!" Casey's escort shouted above them. The men turned to look at her with various annoyed expressions, "Can't you stop your bickering for one moment? We have a guest!"

The blonde man gave Casey one look, saw her tears, and gasped. "A damsel in distress! You should have shut us up sooner, Sif!"

The dark haired man didn't smile, but he looked concerned. "Who are you? What is the cause for such distress?"

The bearded man smiled hugely and patted his large stomach. "Probably hasn't had enough to eat today, let's find some food and then she'll cheer up, I'm sure!"

Casey smiled meekly. "I'm fine, I just…" She swallowed another cry and wiped a tear from her eye, "Nothing."

"Sif, who is this lovely lady?" The blonde asked Casey's escort.

"I know not, Fandral, but I saw her crying and knew your charm might cheer her up a bit." The woman, Sif, answered.

"Well, my dear lady, I don't know who you are, but I am Fandral, one of the Warriors Three. This," Here he gestured to the bearded man, "Is Volstagg, and this," He gestured to the dark haired man, "Is Hogun. You've already met the Lady Sif."

"I'm Ca-err-Acacia, Acacia."

"And what are you doing wandering the halls of the palace with tears marring your lovely face? Are you lost perhaps?" Fandral asked.

"Well," Casey sighed heavily, "I am a bit lost, but that's not the reason I was crying. I have had a kinda rough week."

"Any bad time can be made light with a bit of food!" Volstagg declared, "Let's find something to eat, eh?"

"No, I'm not hungry, but thanks for the offer."

"Who said anything about you? _I_ am _starving_!"

"You're always starving," Sif commented, "But at this moment I have not eaten for some time, let us go to the dining hall and perhaps Acacia will explain her woes to us there."

Casey smiled slightly. She hadn't had anyone care about her well being for sometime now and having four Asgardians worry about her was kind of nice. She allowed them to lead her off to the dining hall and listened to them jest while they walked.

"Have I ever told you all about the time when I fought a bear?" Volstagg asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" The other three groaned.

"Ah, but Lady Acacia has not heard it! I had better relay this misadventure to her as well. You see, I was visiting Nidavellir…"

* * *

Loki's stomach grumbled while he listened to the nobles chat about some treaty with the Vanir and some farming agreements with the dwarfs. He dismissed the court for the day and climbed down from his throne to get something to eat in the dining hall. He could have dined alone - in fact he did on most days, locked in his study - but something drew him to the dining hall and he decided it would be so terrible to eat there for his luncheon.

Once in the vast eating room he glanced around and saw that no one else was even there at the moment. Then he heard footsteps and laughter coming down the hall. Loki hadn't played a prank in a long time, as it would have been too undignified for Odin to do, but he figured he could give whoever was coming a bit of a scare. He'd hide behind this pillar and wait for them to say something they would never want the All-Father to hear, then he'd step out and see how they reacted. At least, that was his plan until he saw who entered the dining hall.

The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Casey Elrod stepped into the room and were all laughing at some joke Volstagg had just told. Seeing Casey laughing set Loki on edge. After he had told her such devastating information she should have been weeping, not enjoying herself. How could she been laughing after he had just told her that he was going to exploit her power and force her into joining his army? Shouldn't she be scared? Though, he had to admit, she did look rather lovely when she was smiling - wait what? Where had _that_ thought come from? Loki shook his head as if to clear his mind and watched the other occupants of the room as they sat at a table.

"Did you really rescue that many dwarf children from a bear?" Casey asked Volstagg.

"Of course I did! On my honor as an Asgardian!" He chuckled and the girl before him winced.

"From my experience, Asgardian honor isn't worth much." She was referring to the first time she'd met Loki. She still believed him to be of Asgard.

"So you admit to not being Asgardian!" Fandral accused, hastily changing the subject, "So from what realm do you hail?"

"Uh…" Casey's eyes widened, "It's a secret."

"Oh ho ho! As mysterious as she is lovely!" Fandral laughed and winked, "That's fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out eventually!"

"If you won't tell us where you're from, at least let us know what caused you to look so downtrodden when we met." Volstagg asked.

Loki smirked, so she had been affected by his news. He wondered if she'd been afraid. She might have transformed into the beast again and then he could have studied her a bit more closely. Obviously that didn't happen, but he wished he could have been able to see the look on her face after he'd left. Had she been broken? Torn? Did she cry?

"Oh, you don't want to know…" Casey sighed heavily, "It's nothing major."

"Do tell, I love a bit of gossip," Fandral smiled.

"Well, I'm in a completely different world than the one I'm used to, I am trapped in this world, and my fate doesn't look too good from here."

"Trapped? How could you be trapped in Asgard?"

"Odin doesn't want me to leave." She said bitterly. Loki grinned again.

"Whyever not? Have you committed some terrible crime? Do we sit in the midst of a criminal?" Fandral joked.

"No, that's not it," She bit her lip, "But I can't tell you why. I'll get us all into trouble."

Sif smiled gently. "You could tell us anyway, we've broken Odin's rules more than once to help our friend Thor. A few years back Odin forbid us from going to Jotunheim and yet…"

"We went, we fought, we came home with scars and tales of adventure!" Volstagg bellowed, "Of course, Thor got banished to Midgard… but that was all solved eventually."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for knowing…" Casey said, but Loki could detect the hesitation in her voice. She was going to tell them that he was not who he claimed! She was going to ruin everything! He stepped out from behind the pillar and went over to the table, scooping up a piece of fruit and sitting down with a _thump_. He glared at Casey through the uncovered eye and she gasped. The Warriors Three and Sif jumped to their feet and bowed.

"Milord! We didn't, that is, uh…" Fandral smiled, "How are you, milord?"

"Tired of living in the past," Loki-Odin answered, "When will you stop telling of that wretched day?"

"Sorry, All-Father, won't bring it up again."

"Hmm," Loki-Odin snorted, "Doubtful. I see you have met my relation, Lady Acacia."

"You are a relative of the king? And you didn't tell us?"

"Oh yeah, must have slipped my mind," Casey pushed her plate back, "It was nice to meet you all, but I think I'll go take a nap now. Long day, lot's of things to do tomorrow, you know."

"Good day, my dear." Loki-Odin gave her a small smile and when none of the others were looking he scowled angrily at her. They _would_ be talking about this little incident. Casey nodded slightly and made her way out of the room. Loki finished his food and followed.

* * *

Casey had propped a chair up under the doorknob when she got to her room, hoping that it would delay the inevitable argument she was about to have. She was tired of the threats, yelling, and anger that built up every time she spoke with Loki, however the chair didn't hold the door for more than a second when the "king" came knocking.

"Yeesh, did you have to break the chair?" Casey snorted, absently shuffling a deck of cards, "That's gonna take forever to clean up!"

Loki waved his hand above his head and cast a spell on the room. Casey assumed it was making it harder for anyone to spy on them. She'd heard rumors about the all-seeing Heimdall. After the room was enchanted he dropped his disguise. Casey was briefly shocked by the transformation and inwardly admitted that he was rather handsome.

"I see you have made a few friends." He commented, crossing his arms.

"Is that a problem?" Casey asked, using her power to send the cards swirling around the room. An ace of hearts found it's way to the window and would have drifted out of the palace had it not been for Loki's spell. The card burst into flame and Casey snapped her fingers, crumpling the paper and sending it into a glass of water on her desk, "Should I refrain from having any social interaction?"

"Though that would be preferable I know Sif and the others and if I forbid you from seeing them anymore they would ask questions and eventually they would find you and talk to you. Then there is always the worry that you will divulge my secret out of spite," He glared at her, "Or just by slip of the tongue as you nearly did earlier."

Casey shrugged, still upset from their earlier conversation. "So what? Wouldn't that be better for me? If they figured out who you really are then they could put a stop to you and I could go back to Earth."

"Why would you want to do that? I am the only one who doesn't think you're a monster, if you betrayed my trust Acacia may somehow get released and then the Warriors Three and Sif will know _your_ secret. They are not as accepting of dangerous creatures as I am," He gave her a condescending look, "I am the only one who could help you rid yourself of your other self."

Casey sat bolt upright. "What?!" She rose from her seat on the bed and walked over to him, looking straight in his blue eyes, "What do you mean? You can get rid of her? How?"

"Perhaps I could not completely rid you of her, but I think it possible to make it so that you are in control of your actions when you have an episode," He smirked, "Of course if you want to go off and take your chances with Sif and the others, be my guest. I'm sure they won't mind a _monster_ such as yourself."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! How could you possibly put me in control? And _why_ would you? I thought you wanted to exploit her power." Casey accused.

"I am not certain how yet, but I know I can find a way if you'll allow me to study you a bit. As for why… I don't want a rampaging beast - I want a soldier. Acacia is fine for blind destruction, but who is to say she won't turn on me and the rest of the warriors in my army? She is much too unstable."

"So you still would want me to join your army, but…" Casey took a deep breath and clenched her fist in anticipation.

"But you would be in control."

She let out the breath she was holding and ran a hand through her hair. She desperately wanted to be free of Acacia's violence, but the thought of joining an army that might one day attack earth was sickening. Tugging at her tangled locks, Casey looked him in the eyes.

"How can I be sure you aren't lying?"

"Quite frankly, you can't, and we've established that neither of our vows of honor are worth anything so I cannot take an oath to convince you to trust me. So I redirect the question to you, what could I do to make you trust me?"

She gaped at him, not expecting this. "Oh, well… collateral might help. Give me some kind of power over you that I can use if you are lying."

"If I am lying then you may tell anyone you please that I am not who I say I am," He offered, "Will that do?"

"No, that's not helpful. You could be lying about that too. Do you have something valuable I can hang onto until your promise comes true? Something that you can't lie about?"

Loki snapped his fingers and handed her the key that appeared in his hand. Once it lay in Casey's palm he gently closed her fingers over it, letting his hand linger for a bit longer than necessary. She drew her hand away and opened her fist to examine the beautiful golden key. It sparkled in the light and Casey made a face. A key? What kind of collateral was a key?

Seeing her confusion, Loki cast an illusion into the air, depicting a blue glowing cube in a secure looking facility. It looked vaguely familiar, perhaps she had seen it on the news at some time.

"This is the Tesseract, one of the six Infinity Stones, one of the most powerful forces in the universe. It must be guarded well to prevent the wrong hands from getting a hold of it," Loki explained and Casey snorted.

"If you have access to it then clearly it's too late."

Shooting a glare, but ignoring the comment, Loki continued. "The key in your hand is the only key that can open the door that the Tesseract is hidden behind. If I am lying then you will be the only one who can get to the stone."

* * *

It was certainly a risk giving the sole key to the Tesseract to Casey, such a risk would not be wise. This was why Loki had given her a fake. If she asked to test out the key he could easily swap the fake for the real one and then swap them back again once she was convinced. Tricking her was not the nicest thing to do, but since when had he ever cared about that? This way he would get exactly what he wanted and have absolutely no fee to pay should things go awry.

Giving Casey control over her power was not a lie, however, as he'd discovered Acacia was far too wild to be of any help. Harnessing the alter-ego's power shouldn't be too problematic and once he'd done that Casey would owe him a debt. Having a favor from her could be most helpful.

The girl stared at the key in her hand and nodded. "All right, I believe you."

A smile crept onto Loki's face and he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. "A wise choice. We shall begin in an hour."

"Begin what?" Casey asked, drawing back with wide eyes.

"It will take a bit of studying before I can put you in control of your full power. I will need to observe your other self a bit," Seeing the horror on her face he quickly added, "In a completely safe and inescapable environment."

Releasing a heavy breath she offered her hand and he shook it. "Anything to stop her. You've got yourself a deal."

Loki's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Excellent, I shall see you in an hour," He stood, grinned, and turned to go. He hesitated for a moment, intent on saying something else to her, but not having any idea of his motivation for such an action.

"Yes?" She asked, seeing him pause.

"Ah… don't be late."

Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "On my honor."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review, it really makes my day!**

**One quick question, do you think this should become a Loki x OC story? I threw in a few hints that it might, but I've never really written something like that (that is actually worth reading) and I wanted to see what you guys thought. Tell me what you think in a review or PM! Thanks! :) See ya later alligators!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Tada! A new chapter! I really hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to DragonGirl223 for your review and your opinion! I still need more input my little readers, should this become a Loki x OC story or not? I could go either way so I want to know what y'all think. Thanks! **

An hour later, Casey lay on the Soulforge, being scanned by Asgardian healers. She had had many scans in her time as a government prisoner but none of the machines seemed quite as advanced as this. Whatever this machine was doing, seeing the orange energy create a floating replica of her was somewhat disturbing. The young woman was tempted to reach out and touch the orange clone above her, but the healer had told her not to move around. So, she watched as the Asgardians went about their work under the watchful gaze of Loki-Odin.

As soon as she'd entered the healing room the physicians had given her skeptical looks and whispered with each other. Casey caught the word "Midgardian" and wondered if the cat had been let out of the bag by someone or if the healers had figured it out on their own. Regardless of what they thought of her, the medical Asgardians continued their tasks silently.

"So…" Casey said, causing all the heads to turn to her briefly, "What exactly is going on here?"

"We could explain it to you, but it is doubtful you would understand." One of the healers snapped.

"Fine, fine." Casey muttered, resisting the urge to tell these people that she had gone to college a year and a half earlier than most people and that she probably had a much better idea of what was wrong than these healers. Bragging wasn't something that would make these people like her any better and she didn't want to come off as snobbish, despite the fact that every person in the room was being so snooty to her.

"All-Father, we have finished the scan," A healer declared, turning off the Soulforge. Casey sat up and gave Loki-Odin a quick glance, before turning her gaze to the speaker, "It is as if her very persona is split in two, though the second half seems to be much newer and less developed that the original."

"Yes, that makes sense," Loki-Odin mused, "Can you discern a cause for this?"

"I can think of a few procedures that might do such a thing, but Midgardians do not have the capability to perform such actions as they are without magic and without the proper tools."

Casey froze and hopped off the table. "What do you mean? How can that be possible? This week is the first time I've ever left Midgard!"

"Then perhaps someone brought the tools and magic to you," The healer sniffed airily, "Though it would be impossible for one to get to Midgard without being seen by the Gatekeeper."

Loki-Odin smirked slightly. "No, not impossible, but the ways are known only to a few."

"Then that must be what happened, I would suppose. Is there anything else, my king?"

"That is all for now, though we may consult you again later. Thank you."

"Of course, sire." The healer said, but her face showed disgust at the thought of having to once again use Asgard's resources on a mere Midgardian. Casey, when no one was looking, stuck out her tongue at the healer, who rolled her eyes.

Loki-Odin and Casey left the healer's and began walking down the hall. She had no clue as to where they were going and didn't much care, for at the moment she was wondering if there was a way to un-link her arm from his without making things awkward. He led her to a room with a heavy metal door and a large lock. The door was in a more secluded part of the castle and it seemed like the only people around were guards and soldiers - none of the courtiers they had seen earlier. Loki-Odin opened the huge door with a wave of his hand and the duo entered into a gloomy room lined with prison cells.

At first it didn't look like a prison, Casey thought it was some kind of freakish museum or zoo. However, as they passed the cages she noticed that all of the creatures behind bars seemed to be glaring and hostile. She swallowed nervously at the familiar feeling of having others frown down at her. This reminded her a bit too much of SHIELD's holding cells back on earth for her taste.

"Why are we here?" She asked anxiously, stiffening slightly.

"They can't hurt you, they are perfectly secured in their cells." The king answered.

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt," Casey's voice was barely a whisper, "I'm just not a fan of dungeons."

"What's the matter? Are these people so far below you that you can't even stand to look at them? Do prisoners such as these disgust you?" Loki hissed and Casey became aware that this must have been the same place he was imprisoned after his attack on Earth.

"I don't think of these people as below me," She answered briskly, "I don't like dungeons because I feel like I'm exactly where I belong."

* * *

Loki only graced her with a quick nod of his head, but the gears in his mind were churning at her declaration. He wondered how many prisons she had been in because of SHIELD and other law-enforcers. What had those "do-gooders" done to her in such places? No doubt they had examined her as if she was a specimen under a microscope. An oddity to be dealt with, but not a person. A criminal, but not a citizen. It briefly occurred to him that, had Thor left him on Midgard for punishment, Loki could have been treated in the same manner. Instead, he'd come home and left to his own devices - as long as he stayed in his cell. And he'd even been offered a chance at redemption, had anyone ever offered to give Casey a second chance?

They arrived in front of a secluded cell. It was the only one that had actual furnishings in it and anything remotely resembling comfort. The last time Loki had been here the furniture had been toppled over, the decorative objects had been scattered, and there had been streaks of dirt and blood on the walls from violent outbursts. Now the cell was pristine. Someone must have cleaned it up after he'd left. No new prisoners had been added and besides the quick organization and tidying, it appeared as if no one had touched a thing.

"Now, I know you are going to hate this…" He began, but Casey cut him off.

"Will these walls contain her?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do whatever it takes," She answered firmly, though her eyes betrayed her fear, "Just promise that you'll find a way to change me back before too long."

Loki felt himself grin. "You don't have to make me promise, remember that I had to deal with her for two days. I know how irritating she can be."

Casey rewarded him with a small smile. "And here I thought you'd gotten attached to her. Why else would you want to see her so much?"

"Oh how my heart pines for her crazed mind and violent tendencies!" He said sarcastically, opening the cell and gesturing for her to enter.

Casey winked. "You too have so much in common, I can see why you're friends." She stepped in the cell and the gold wall slid back into place, sealing her in.

"Perhaps I won't bring you back; even with her bloodlust she makes far better company than you, Casey." Loki said in as serious a tone as he could muster. Rather than laugh, Casey's eyes widened and she looked panicked. Loki was surprised to find that he felt guilty for scaring her.

"You _will _bring me back though, won't you?" The young woman asked, her voice shaking a bit, "You aren't tricking me are you?"

"I've said it before, I don't want a monster, I want a soldier."

"But what if you found a way to control her? Would you still let me out?"

Loki considered the question for a moment. Obviously he wouldn't tell her if he _did_ plan on leaving her trapped in her own mind, but he hadn't fully considered this option before. After a bit of deliberation he answered:

"Acacia could never be fully controlled, I would never be able to trust her enough to leave her out. She would just as easily fight me as my enemies."

Casey gave him a disbelieving look. "You would never be able to trust her, but you trust me?"

Loki allowed himself to smirk at her. "Not particularly, but I do trust your morality. You've seen Acacia cause so much pain you would never want to hurt anyone, would you? I can trust in your predictability and your eagerness to do what is right, even if I cannot trust you."

"Gee thanks," Casey rolled her eyes, clearly in defensive mode again, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" She rolled her shoulders and glanced around the cell, "How do you plan to let her out anyway?"

"Out of your rather odd list of potential triggers, I found the easiest and most humane would be porcelain. There is a vase to your right." He gestured and she nervously approached the object. Darting a look to him one more time, she picked it up and held it for a moment, allowing her nerve endings to fully take in the texture and substance. Then, her eyes darkened to black. It was somewhat unsettling to have the black gaze turn on Loki, but what was even more chilling was when the black eyes sprouted golden irises and the rest of the eye faded to white.

Acacia's gleaming orbs studied him for only the briefest moment before giving him a nasty look as the rest of her body charged forwards in an attempt to maim or murder the current king of Asgard. Loki didn't even flinch as she crashed into the golden wall that separated them. The girl stumbled and fell at his feet. He crouched down and smirked, allowing his Odin disguise to fall long enough for her to recognize him.

"You!" Her eyes filled with anger and her jaw clenched. So she remembered him.

Loki placed his hand on the wall and tapped slightly, proving that she was trapped inside. Acacia didn't seem to believe that she was truthfully trapped and slammed her own fist against the cell wall. The barricade trembled slightly under the force of her blow, but remained intact.

"Hello," Loki greeted her, "How is our favorite little _monster_ today?"

Acacia shrunk back at the word "monster", as if she had been physically wounded by it. Now that she was riled up she jumped to her feet and tested each of the walls with various kicks and hits. There were no weak spots, as Loki knew all too well. The beastly girl had been effectively captured and was ready for study.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welcome back! Here is another chapter with Fury... I know, I know, not the most fun thing to read about, but you do get to see another Avenger in this chapter! Yay! I hope you like it! :)**

Agent Flaversham was sorting through some electronic files at the request of Nick Fury, attempting to find more information on Casey Elrod. An agent had just returned from questioning Thor about the Bifrost energy and the Asgardian prince knew nothing about anyone coming to Midgard besides himself. He'd seemed rather worried about it and had volunteered to go back to his home world to ask Heimdall who had traveled to Earth recently, but Fury wanted to keep Thor on the planet for a little while longer in case something or someone tried to attack.

Flaversham was looking for information on Elrod because she had, in some way, been connected to this energy. When the agent had shown Thor a picture of the young woman he had been confused and claimed that she was a relative of his that he had just met while in Asgard. Odin had told him that this girl's name was Acacia.

There was nothing in Elrod's file that suggested she was from Asgard or that she was in anyway related to Thor, but that would explain why she had vanished around the time that the Bifrost had opened up.

"Have you found anything?" Fury asked, briskly stepping into the room.

"Nothing, sir."

"Have we spoken with that scientist? The one that had the experiment in the first place?"

"Dr. Pandra Bandit disappeared when Casey Elrod first turned into her alter ego and no one has seen her since." Flaversham answered.

"And have we even looked for her?" Fury asked suspiciously, "I'm finding we haven't tried very hard to find Ms. Elrod in the past. Send out a team for Pandra Bandit and find her. She might have some answers."

"Yessir."

Fury rolled his eye and took a sip of his coffee. "I want this issue cleared up as quickly as possible. This girl is dangerous and I don't particularly find it comforting that she'd hanging out with Asgardians."

"Should I call in one of…?" Flaversham started.

"No," Fury snapped, "If we can handle this by ourselves that's how I want it done. We'll only call in an Avenger when all of our other options have been eliminated."

"But sir…"

"What?"

"Tony Stark is already in the building. When he asked what you were up to we refused to tell him and he hacked the files you'd been looking at recently. He, uh, he wants in on the mission." Flaversham admitted sheepishly.

"You're kidding me."

"I'm afraid not. He's inside your office right now - says he has some important information about Elrod."

Fury sighed, rubbed his bald head tiredly and went to go kick a billionaire playboy philanthropist out of his office. Said billionaire was spinning around in the office chair when the director found him. Stark stopped and scowled.

"You know, it's impolite to keep people waiting…"

"It's also impolite to hack other people's files and barge into their office's uninvited and yet…"

"Point taken," Stark spun around once more, "While I was waiting for you I looked through some of the stuff on your computer and, whoa, you play a lot of Solitaire in your spare time."

"And what else did you find in the 'stuff' on my _private_ computer?" Nick crossed his arms.

"Picture of that kid you're looking for - and guess what," Stark propped his feet up on the desk with a triumphant smirk, "I've seen her before."

"You have?" Fury asked dubiously, "You've met Casey Elrod?"

"Met her? No. Bumped into her? Yes indeed I did."

"And when was this?"

"Week ago maybe. She was at the shawarma joint I like with some dude who looked oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place him."

"Well, that does correspond with our energy readings."

"Energy readings? For a little girl?" The billionaire asked curiously, "Why exactly are you looking for this chick anyway?"

Fury tiredly rubbed his functioning eye. "You've read the file, you tell me."

"Well, 'read' is a strong term, I more 'skimmed'. Something about her being smart for her age, something about a doctor, maybe something about porcelain?"

"If you're gonna hack someone's files at least have the decency to pay attention, Stark," Fury groaned, "Casey Elrod is dangerous - she's not trying to be, but she is. We can track her energy levels and according to those levels she was near that restaurant at the time you say."

"Dangerous? How dangerous? We talking ninja dangerous or uncontrollable super powered emotionally unstable teenager dangerous?"

"The second one."

"Oooh," Stark turned on Fury's computer again and read through the file while the director tapped his foot impatiently, "Alter-ego, huh? So like a mini Banner?"

"You could say that, but at least Hulk tries to behave himself sometimes. Elrod 2 is smart and manipulative, she hurts people because she likes to see them in pain. Hulk smashes because that's all he knows."

"Elrod 2 is a dumb name," Tony commented, spinning in the chair again, "You should think of something cooler."

"I'll pass that along to the team handling her case. If that's all, I have work to get to." Fury took the back of the spinning chair and began wheeling Iron Man out the door.

"But what about that guy she was with? Shouldn't you look into that?" Tony called as Fury gave him a final shove, sending the billionaire spinning down the hall - which alarmed several agents.

The director sighed, pulled up some of his work on the computer, and began reading. After a few minutes there was a loud engine like sound coming from down the hall and the door burst open. Tony had come back on the rolling chair, but this time he'd attached rockets. As the superhero zoomed into the office he gave Fury a disapproving glare.

"Can I at least go through the SHIELD database to see if I can recognize that guy she was with?" Tony asked.

"My answer is no, but you'll probably do that anyway, won't you?"

"I would never!" He smirked, "I'll set JARVIS to it right now. Can I go look for Elrod?"

"No."

"Can I be part of the research team that's looking for her?"

"No."

"Can I fly the Helicarrier then?"

"Stark, why are you so interested in Casey Elrod anyways?" Fury crossed his arms.

"It's either this or attend a charity banquet with Pepper and crazy deadly teenage girls are much more interesting than do-gooders in tuxes."

"Alright, fine. You can help by finding out who that guy is and you can try and pinpoint her location, but that's going to be tough given there is a chance she went to Asgard."

"Asgard?!" Stark rocketed his chair forward a little bit, "Really? There wasn't anything in the file about that."

"It's off books for now - and it better stay that way, understood?"

"Crystal clear, Cyclops." Tony said, covering one eye and mock saluting.

"Now get outta here and let me do my job!"

The genius began to rocket away, but paused at the door. "Never did get a clear answer on that Helicarrier thing…"

"Get out!"

"...And go fly the Helicarrier? Yessir!"

"Staaaaark!" Fury bellowed as Stark burst down the hall on his modified chair, "Someday I'm going to kill that man and bury him someplace even JARVIS can't find him."


	12. Chapter 12

Studying Acacia was not going as planned. The only thing that she did was try to break out of her cell. Over, and over, and over again. When she wasn't trying to obliterate the magical golden walls she would glare at him and yell insults and profanities. Loki calmly retaliated by calling her a monster and she got back to work trying to break out of the cell.

"You are a dull creature, aren't you?" Loki yawned as she rammed a chair against the cell wall, "There is absolutely no way in the nine realms that you will get out of there so why not give it up?"

"Shut your trap!" Acacia snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't take commands from children."

"I'm not a child! I'm near twenty-one!" The girl said arrogantly.

"You are a child, but that is based on your actions - age is irrelevant; I am one thousand and sixty years old."

"What _are_ you?" Acacia stopped her destruction for a moment and stared at him, head tilted to the side slightly.

"That," He said, rising from the chair he had summoned for, "Is none of your business."

"You claimed to be a god from the Norse myths…" Acacia cracked her knuckles absentmindedly, "But that cannot be true."

"What do you know of the Avengers?" Loki asked. Obviously this girl did not retain the knowledge Casey acquired while conscious, just as Casey could not recall her counterpart's destruction.

"They are some type of superhero team, right? Stopped that irritating alien invasion."

"Irritating?!" Loki huffed, "It was merely _irritating_ to you?" He couldn't help but take offense at her blatant insult of his assault on New York City.

"Those pesky aliens destroyed the other girl's apartment," Acacia said, referring to Casey, "I didn't particularly like that place, but it was safe from SHIELD. She lost control, let me out, and I…" The monster grinned, "I showed those aliens a thing or two."

Loki shook his head and crossed his arms. "You are a queer thing."

"Why are you asking about the Avengers anyway?" Acacia resumed her pounding on the cell wall.

"You said that I cannot be a norse god, however you know of the alien invasion. Why can those creatures be real but not norse myths?"

"You have a point, but then you must be some kind of alien yourself - not an all powerful being."

"Observant."

Acacia ripped the leg off the already broken table with alarming strength and used the wood as a club against the glimmering gold wall. "So where are we? What kind of situation has that weakling gotten us into now? She's always messing something up."

"If it weren't for her you wouldn't be out right now," Loki commented, feeling oddly defensive of Casey, "And if it weren't for her decisions you wouldn't even exist."

"Then why does she blame _me_ for all of the problems she has?" Acacia laughed bitterly, "If she is responsible then she should take the blame."

"But it is you who destroys everything. She has no part in that," Loki commented, "Why _do_ you have such destructive habits?"

"Just tell me where I am." The beast demanded, tossing aside the table leg in favor for a new weapon - a large book.

"Asgard, one of the nine realms on the tree of life, Yggdr-"

"Yggdrasil," Acacia finished, "So those exist?"

"Yes, but how did you learn of the tree of life?"

"It's in the norse myths," She shrugged, "I find that particular race of myths to be the most interesting."

"Why?" Loki asked curiously.

"The stories are disgusting and violent, rough around the edges, and not elegant like Greek stories or Egyptian. The weird names are fun too," She paused for a moment and tested out one of the names, "Svartalfheim…" She relished the word in her mouth and grinned, getting back to pounding on the wall.

"When did you have time to study mythology, norse or otherwise?"

"Casey thinks she knows about all of the times I've been free, but incidents have happened and she's been unaware."

"And when you get free you choose to read?"

"Not even close, but I pick things up quickly," She shrugged again, "It's not important." With that she began her blind destruction all over again and within half an hour everything inside the cell had been thoroughly smashed, battered, and broken. All around her there were splinters of debris. Acacia seemed pleased with the mess she had made, but was still not satisfied with her location.

"Why don't you let me out of here?" She asked. It wasn't toned manipulatively or even threateningly, it simply sounded as if she was curious.

"Because if I did you would probably kill everyone in your path and make a mess that I'll have to clean up," He smirked, "And I'm not in the mood to play the part of a janitor."

"I can tell you want to let me out - just to see what will happen. I saw the same look in the eyes of all those SHIELD agents. They wanted to know what would happen if I was locked up and when they got bored of seeing me break things they wanted to know what would happen if I got out."

"And did they release you?" Loki highly doubted it, the Midgardian law enforcers might not be his favorite people in the universe, but they weren't idiots.

"One of them tried - she was curious," Acacia's eyes lit up, "Her mistake."

"How great was the carnage?" Loki asked dryly. This beast thought herself his superior because of the bloodshed she caused and it was beginning to grate on him.

"Oh I didn't kill anyone!" She assured him, "Not for lack of trying, but because one well aimed tranq dart got me before I could even stop a heartbeat."

"So they locked you in your cell and forgot you, I suppose."

"They learned what they could about the other girl's _power_," She said the word as if it were truly a stretch to label anything associated with Casey as such, "Then they learned what they could about me and locked me away. The next time I was free I was no longer in the SHIELD facility."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I shall not be sympathetic toward your predicament and release you. Nor shall I even entertain the idea. When I've learned what I want to know I will bring back Casey and if all goes according to plan you will be eradicated before you even get a sniff of freedom." He had moved closer to the cell wall and she had halted her escape attempts, both of them holding each other's glare. They stayed like that for some time, pondering the other's strengths and weaknesses, thinking of ways to use each other for their own design, putting themselves in each other's mind, and finally breaking the stare to shake off the other's crooked thoughts.

Acacia laughed. "You will be the most interesting."

"Most interesting what? It's bad grammar to leave the adjective dangling like that." Loki mocked solemnly.

"You will be the most interesting kill I've ever made." She flashed a grin at him and then returned to her battering, hammering, and smashing.

**A/N: Ello! What did you think? Good chapter, bad chapter, weird chapter, cool chapter, red chapter, blue chapter? Tell me what you liked, disliked, what you think needs work or anything else that's on your mind in a review! I'll see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well you guys I've done it. I've initiated a Loki/OC pairing. I'm not sure how I feel about this so reviews would be greatly appreciated to tell me how I've done and what you think of it. Personally, I feel like this chapter moves kind of fast and so you can kinda tell that I stomped on the brakes toward the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and that my first attempt at writing a pairing such as this is not too wacky. :)**

While Acacia, or Elrod 2 as the government had deemed her, was out and about Casey found a tranquil little piece of her mind and curled up to nap there. She always dreamt of one of two things: her family or the maniac professor she'd allowed to do this to her. Neither of the dreams ended pleasantly, almost always resulting in tears or trembling, but Casey couldn't remember the dreams when she woke up anyways. She couldn't remember where her consciousness went when Acacia slipped out, but she didn't mind so terribly. It was not a place she cared to remember, living outside of her head was much more enjoyable.

When she woke she gasped for breath, like a swimmer emerging after a long period underwater. Her eyes flew open and landed on the ceiling above her. She was lying on the floor - though her head seemed to be being held up - and completely oblivious to her situation. It always took her a moment to figure things out when she came out of her head.

"Casey?" A man's voice asked worriedly, "Casey, is that you?" His face came into view and her memories came flooding back. She sat bolt upright and banged her forehead against his. Both hissed in pain for a moment, rubbing their respective heads.

"Sorry," She grumbled, "Sometimes I'm kind of out of it after I wake up."

"It is no fault of yours, I shouldn't have been so close." Loki brushed it aside. He was kneeling next to her and she realised that he had been holding her when she woke up. Taking in all of the splinters and shards on the floor she was grateful he had the decency to do such a thing, but her cheeks heated up at the prospect.

"So," She said, nervously rubbing her arm, "How'd it go?"

"Your other self is an enigma," He sighed, "At times she seems a psychotic murderer and then she turns around and plays the part of a scholar. I couldn't make out whether she was a barbarian or a litterateur!"

"I don't care what she is - I just want her gone," Casey drew her knees close to her and rested her chin on them, "Do you think you can find a way to get rid of her?"

"I feel certain there is a way," Loki affirmed. He smiled at her, not a smirk or sneer, a genuine smile, "You are one of the most fascinating Midgardians I've come across - probably because you are two rolled into one and that makes up for some of your species' worthlessness."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Stop, you're making me blush." She deadpanned.

He chuckled. "I apologize, that probably came off as offensive."

"Is there any other way for that to come off? You basically called me and everyone on my planet worthless," She poked him in the arm teasingly, "But it's still the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I am Loki of Asgard!" He declared, "I do not say nice things."

"Oh? People must think you're a jerk."

He elbowed her. "They _do_. Why else would they throw me in the dungeon?"

"You've got a point, though I'm going to guess that trying to take over Midgard had something to do with it too," Casey smiled and then fully took in their surroundings and frowned a bit, "Hey, did you put up the magical spell thing? Cause I'm not sure how I'm gonna feel if that Heimdall guy comes down here and sees you flirting with me."

"Flirting?!" Loki sputtered. He seemed honestly embarrassed and it made Casey giggle.

"Well what else am I supposed to think when you're saying such nice things to me? After all, you did call my species worthless and it doesn't get much more romantic than _that_," Casey smirked and he finally grinned back. She glanced around once more and regained her serious composure, "But seriously, if you're the only one who can help me with my… condition… I want to make sure you don't get booted off the throne just yet."

Loki stopped smiling as well and straightened his green leather surcoat. "I have protected us from the eyes of Heimdall, yes, as well as the eyes of all the other prisoners."

"Good." Casey said blankly.

"Good." Loki agreed.

They sat there for a moment and Casey felt a blush creeping up her neck as he stared at her. She shook it off and rose from the floor, gently placing her hand on the golden barrier. The texture felt familiar to her and she wondered if Acacia had been touching it very much. Taking the utterly mutilated furniture into account, she would wager that there had been much pounding on the shimmering wall.

Loki joined her by the wall and waved his hand over it, allowing them to pass through. Casey turned to say something to him, but he'd already adopted his disguise as Odin and his mouth was set in a no-nonsense scowl. She quickly swallowed the words she'd been about to say and stepped out of the cell. He followed and then lead the way back into the palace above.

* * *

Dinner that evening was an awkward event, Loki noticed. Casey had opted to sit with the Warriors Three and Sif, but she was still near enough that he could hear everything they said. The artlessness of the meal seemed to be caused by the conversation that had occurred in the dungeon. He chided himself for being so informal with her, but couldn't help but wish he could talk to her some more.

Casey rarely looked his way and when he did catch her looking at him she quickly turned her head back to the battle story Volstagg was yammering about. He tried to establish eye contact, but his attempts were futile. Wondering if it was something he'd said or simply the fact that she detested his presence, Loki couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about her.

_Idiot_, He mentally scolded, _Of course you can't stop thinking about her - she is the subject of your scientific study._ But deep down he knew that wasn't why he couldn't keep her from his mind.

"A toast!" Fandral suddenly announced, raising his goblet, "To the fair Lady Acacia, for joining us this eve." Volstagg agreed heartily and Casey gave a small smile. Sif and Hoggun rolled their eyes and agreed. Loki raised his glass as well and finally succeeded in catching Casey's eye. Her cheeks reddened a little and then she looked away, downing the contents of her cup with everyone else.

"Fandral, you flatter me," Casey smiled at the warrior beside her, "I'm certainly not 'fair' as you put it."

Fandral shot a brief glance to the king and then gave a cunning smile to Casey. "My lady, that is a lie worthy of the dead trickster himself!"

Loki winced slightly at the mention of his true identity. No one had spoken of him since the funeral service they'd held in his honor and he was so used to being Odin that it rather shocked him to hear word of his real self.

Casey stiffened. "Who?"

"Ah! So you did not hear of the second son of Asgard?" Fandral dropped his voice to a pretend whisper, "Prince Loki was a master of trickery and deception, he attempted to steal Asgard's throne and when Thor defeated him he tried to take Midgard instead, where Thor once again smited his brother."

"But you said that he was dead…" Casey had confusion sprawled over her face and Loki quickly interrupted the tale.

"When the Dark Elves invaded Thor requested help from Loki and the trickster was killed attempting to help his brother."

She stared at him for a moment, as if processing the thought, and then she nodded slightly. "I see."

"It's old news even with the authorities of Midgard, I'm surprised you haven't heard it yet. Where _do _you hail from? Under a rock?" Fandral teased.

"I'm not sure if my relative would want me telling you," Casey gave a pointed look at Loki and he crossed his arms tiredly, "You'd have to ask him if you want to know where I'm from."

Loki opted to ignore the imploring looks he got from the Warriors and Sif and continued with his meal. All the while he was thinking about Casey and pretending to be interested in her for the sole purpose of using her in his army, though he knew that wasn't true anymore.

* * *

Casey was immensely frustrated with herself. From the moment she'd woken up in the cell to the present she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew he was only being kind to her so that he could manipulate her into joining his army and then forget about her, and she was almost positive he was not someone she'd want to be friends with anyway - considering he'd tried to take over her planet - but she couldn't get him out of her head. She had a sneaking suspicion as to why that was, and his blazing blue eyes and handsome face weren't exactly helping.

The last time she had had a guy dominating her thoughts she had been fifteen with a crush on the quarterback of her high school's football team. A year later they'd ended up dating and a year after that Acacia had put him in the hospital and she hadn't seen him since. Casey wasn't sure that _this_ was going to develope into a crush of any kind or anything like that, but if it did she knew she would have to break it off immediately. Not only because she might end up killing him just because she touched porcelain or got scared, but because he was the bad guy. Loki was dark, malicious, and as villainous as they came and she could never allow herself to have any sort of relationship with him - romantic or platonic.

Casey shook her head. It was much too soon to be thinking about anything like that. She barely knew anything about him besides the fact that he was bad to the bone. She shouldn't even be considering the possibility. He was bad, and while she wasn't exactly an angel herself, she would never purposely harm another person like he had. Had he not caused a death toll of eighty within forty-eight hours and then even more in his attack on New York? The very notion of her _befriending_ him was ridiculous, having feelings for him was absurd.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the end of the meal and everyone standing to leave the dining hall and go about their evening activities and then retire for the night. Casey glanced at her barely touched food and shoved her chair back. She caught up her long Asgardian skirt and tried to escape from the room without being noticed. That didn't go as well as she'd hoped.

"Lady Acacia, do wait a moment!" Odin's voice called as the seemingly old man caught up to her. Since people were watching she curtsied, just like she'd been taught in ballet at age five.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, trying to look anywhere but those cerulean eyes. He linked his arm with hers and began walking once again.

"My kingly duties are complete for the day and I thought I might take a walk with you."

"Um, sure… I can't very well reject the king, can I?" Casey felt her heartbeat quicken and she internally moaned at her own foolishness.

Loki-Odin chuckled. "Afraid not," As they walked through the halls of the palace he shimmered suddenly and looked like himself. Casey jumped, but he smiled reassuringly, "Only you can see through the glamour at this moment. We are safe."

"Oh good!" She exhaled. If Heimdall found out what was really going on and then told Thor, then the thunder god might think she was helping Loki and she might get in big trouble with the Asgardians or SHIELD - or both, considering her bad luck.

"How did you enjoy your dinner?" He asked conversationally.

Casey wanted to give a pleasant answer and say that it suited her just fine, and then go on to talk about the weather. She wanted to have a normal conversation with him. He was the only one who knew the truth about her and it felt kind of nice not to have someone running away when they learned about her other self. She liked having someone she could discuss it with, someone who knew about her and wasn't worried. She wanted to answer his normal question with a normal answer, but the reality of the situation was that neither of them was anywhere close to normal and she needed to remind herself what she really was and who her companion was.

"My dinner was fine," She grunted, "But I don't think you really care, do you?"

"Just making conversation," He smiled lightly, "What would _you_ like to talk about?"

"Given the present company, nothing." Casey attempted to make it sound as harsh as she could, but it only came out sounding sad. Loki didn't seem to notice.

"Speechless in my presence!" He chuckled, "A common reaction, don't fret."

"Hardly," She grumbled, "I'd just prefer not to talk to you."

"And why is that?" He was still smiling and it made her both aggravated and enchanted to see him so at ease.

"Because of what you are." She ground out.

He stopped and his grin vanished, replaced by a calculating frown and narrowed eyes. "And what am I?" He asked quietly, void of any emotion.

"You know what you are," She spat, pulling away from him, "And you know what I am. I'm here because you forced me to come and I'm not particularly fond of you. I'd just rather not have a conversation with my kidnapper."

He crossed his arms and looked down at her with an amused expression. "And here I thought we were growing to be friends."

"You told me yourself at the shawarma place, Loki, you don't have any friends."

* * *

Loki was slightly stunned by what she was saying to him, but not completely shocked. Her description of him rang true and her contempt was understandable… still, he'd begun to enjoy her company and thought she was starting to warm up to him. Now here she was completely throwing him off and treating him as she had when they'd first met.

"Are we going to pretend that our deal is simply a business transaction and that the conversation in the dungeon never happened?" He sneered, "Because you can pretend, Casey, but that won't change a thing."

"Our deal _is_ a business transaction and any goodwill I showed you in the dungeon was the after effects of being trapped in my own head," She glared at him with infuriating aloofness, "Anything else is just wishful thinking on your part."

He laughed, though her words stung. He'd faced worse than an arrogant girl insulting him - he'd faced lies from his father, banishment from his home, and denial of his birthright - one girl meant nothing to him and he'd let her know it.

"Wishful thinking? I think you are concocting fantasies yourself. What use could I ever have for you besides a faceless soldier in my army? A nameless weapon to be used and then disposed of," It was lies and he knew it. He'd thought a friendship had begun to be forged between them and now she was back to being her usual hateful self, "I'm simply shocked by your drastic change in temperament. One moment you laugh with me and the next you shun me."

Casey took a step toward him, but didn't meet his eyes. "I told you," She said calmly, "I was being friendly because I'd been stuck in my head and was a little out of it."

"So you never meant to act civilly toward me?" He asked, doing his best to suppress emotion from his voice.

"I'm sorry to have mislead you," She sniffed, still not looking him in the eye, "It won't happen again and from now on things between us will be strictly professional."

Loki nodded and tried to avoid her gaze. If she saw into his eyes then she might see more than he was ready to show and he didn't fancy the prospect of not being in control of how he displayed himself. The thought struck him that perhaps that was why she didn't look him in the eye either, perhaps she felt more than she was showing, but he quickly extinguished the thought. They barely knew one another and she thought him cruel and evil. It was doubtful that she would ever feel anything but loathing for him… yet the idea still pinched at his mind.

"I think I'll go to bed," Casey announced, "When would you like to start your studying tomorrow?"

"At dawn." He answered coldly, well aware she was not fond of waking early.

"Dawn it is." Then the girl gave him and quick, stiff curtsy and briskly walked away from him, head held high. Loki watched her retreating form with narrowed eyes and crossed arms, attempting to convince himself that she was nothing to him. Not a friend or anything else. Even if his heart was weak and felt for her, his mind was strong and knew she was only a pawn in the grand chess game.

* * *

When Casey got back to her room she flung herself on the bed tiredly and groaned. If she had just treated him callously from the get go then she wouldn't have had to go through the chore of denouncing his friendship. Why, oh why had she let her guard down? Was it Stockholm syndrome? That seemed to be most likely, didn't it? Or was she genuinely seeing him in a different light as she came to know him better?

"He's supposed to be evil!" She grumbled into her pillow, "I'm not supposed to make friends with him!"

She was behaving irrationally and she knew it. Why should she be so upset about this? He was her captor, a tyrant, and a twisted murderer. But he was also the man who'd offered to fix her problem, the man who knew her secret and didn't judge her for it, and he was the man that had wanted to be her friend.

Casey rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She flicked her finger and a card flew off of the deck she'd left on her desk. The card circled over her head and she watched it, trying to take her mind off Asgardians and monsters. Eventually, the card lazily dropped from the air as Casey drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were permeated by a certain trickster god with an infuriating smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Pick up the pace, Miss Elrod." Loki shouted.

"I don't see why this is necessary!" Casey panted at him as she ran.

"If I am to transfer Acacia's speed and strength to you then I must know what power you already possess. Go another lap."

Casey and Loki were in the Asgardian battle training arena. There was no one else there so Loki had cast his spell so Heimdall couldn't see him when he took off his disguise. It was lunch time and Casey had been running, jumping, and doing other physical feats since dawn. She had the impression that Loki was making her do all of this exercise for more than just study. Casey had been planning to meet him at dawn and then get started on the day, but apparently he had other plans and had woken her up via bucket of frigid water to the face. After her spluttering, cursing, and all around shock had come to an end she'd gotten dressed in a gown, just as she had all the other days in the past week. However, when she'd finished changing Loki simply shook his head and handed her men's clothes. A tunic and trousers that were much too big for her. She'd fastened the belt as tightly as she could and put on her shoes from Earth. The ratty boots had a hole worn through the left toe and the laces were frayed on the right, but she made due. Then Loki had taken her, without talking, to the training area and instructed her to do one hundred push ups.

Since she'd gotten to the arena it had been nothing but gruelling physical tests. She'd run four miles, done sit ups until she was incapable of doing more, and completed over three hundred push ups. Her muscles burned from their lack of conditioning and she felt as if she might collapse with her next step, but she kept going.

"Alright, I just did twenty laps, you happy?" Casey gasped as she came to a stop in front of Loki. She put her hands on her thighs and bent over, breathing heavily.

"I have one more test before lunch and then we'll get back to work after our meal," Loki snapped, taking notes in a journal, "You are quite clearly out of shape."

"Yeah well, before your stupid invasion I went to the gym every other day, but after your _feeble_ attempt at taking over our planet I had other things to focus on - like not starving." Casey picked up her flask of water and took a long drink before turning back to glare at him.

"Regardless, it is difficult to gage how much of Acacia's speed and strength you retain. I'm not certain of the average physical capabilities of you _mortals_ and so I have no comparison."

"Then what was the point of all this?!" Casey growled.

Loki smiled. "Perhaps I just like to see you miserable."

Casey called him a bad name and then spit at his shoes. "Just tell me what the final exercise is, okay?"

"Follow me," He lead the way to a corner of the arena and pointed to a bar nailed to the wall. It was high enough that Casey couldn't touch it even with her arms raised all the way above her head, "I want to test your strength under duress and after pushing yourself to your limits. You will hang from the bar until I say you are done, understood?"

Casey gawked at him. Her arms felt like noodles and he expected her to hang from a bar for an undoubtedly lengthy amount of time? Was this man insane? Well probably, all things considered, but was he without any sense as well?

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Not even a little," He sneered, "Consider it my 'welcome to Asgard' present."

"I've been here for a week, doofus."

"Nevertheless, you will hang from that bar until I give you the word to drop."

"And if I can't? I mean I might sprain an ankle or something, but it's not that high." Casey crossed her arms.

"Oh believe me, you'll want to hang on." Loki answered cryptically.

"If you say so. Now how do I get up?" There were no stepping stools around and a significant dearth of ladders or stairs to the bar. It was high above their heads and it seemed the only way up was if Loki were to give her a boost…

"Oh." He said.

"Hadn't thought of that, had you?" Casey smirked, elbowing him and then instantly regretting the contact as it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She blushed briefly and then regained her cocky grin, but it had lost a bit of its shine.

"No matter, I'm sure we'll figure something out," Loki waved it away and began inspecting the wall under the bar, "I don't suppose you could climb…?"

"Do I look like Spider Man to you?" Casey put her hands on her hips and scowled, "As much as it irks me, I think you'll have to give me a boost."

"I suppose that's… logical."

"Alright, get down on one knee and hold out your hands." Casey instructed.

Loki grinned rudely. "So forward!" He snickered and Casey realised it looked as if he were making a proposal. She rolled her eyes and put her foot in his cupped hands, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Just lift!" She grunted.

He hoisted her up, but a bit harder than Casey had anticipated. She went flying over his shoulder and landed flat on her stomach on the ground.

"Oof!" She took a few deep breaths just in case, "What was that?!"

Loki stared down at her. "Oooh," He mocked, "So close."

"Ugh," Casey grunted and pushed herself off the ground - muscles screaming, "Maybe if I climb up on your shoulders instead."

"Be my guest," Loki crouched and she put her feet on his shoulders and carefully balanced against the wall, "Ouch! Why are you so heavy?!"

"Hey! I'm not heavy, maybe you're just weak."

"Just grab the bar and get off of me!" He squawked. Casey rose higher and wrapped her fingers around the cold metal bar. Before she knew what was happening, Loki moved out from under her feet and she dropped, held up only by her noodle-arms clinging to the bar. She swore at the sudden plummet and tried to readjust her fingers on the metal.

"Now hang on," Loki ordered from below, "I will alert you when you may drop."

"I don't think I can hold on very long," Casey gasped, slipping slightly, "After all of those pushups my arms are floppy!"

"I think you'll find the strength when you open your eyes."

Casey's eyes had shut when she fell and stayed that way in her concentration. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar green flash of magic and then the arena faded - replaced by an outdoor setting. A quick glance beneath her showed a menacing ravine hundreds of feet deep. Her strength was suddenly renewed and she gripped the bar, which now spread between the two walls of the gulley below.

"Loki!" She shrieked, "What did you do?!"

He appeared to be floating just beneath her and smiling in his infuriating way. "I just provided a little incentive to hold on."

"What if I fall?!"

He lazily glanced down at the ravine. "I wouldn't recommend it, Miss Elrod."

"But what if I do?" She took deep breaths as fast as she could.

"Don't," Loki suggested, "Oh, and please don't panic either, I'm not in the mood to clean up after your alter ego."

"I'll keep that in mind." Casey grunted, closing her eyes again and taking another deep breath. She felt the whole weight of her body hanging down below her and wondered how she would ever hold herself up. If she fell would Loki catch her? After the way he'd been treating her all day she wouldn't be shocked if he let her fall, but surely after spending so much time studying her he wouldn't just let her drop, would he?

Casey knew that her hands couldn't hold her up for long, but should she really risk pulling her elbows up onto the bar just for a better position? She attempted it, heaving herself with her remaining strength. Just as she got her elbow rested on the bar and was settling the other one, her fingers slipped and she returned to her earlier position of dangling by her fingers. The pain in her arms was excruciating and fear trickled over her as she caught another glimpse of the ravine below. She wasn't inherently afraid of heights, but she was certainly afraid of falling to her death.

"Only a bit more," Loki said tiredly, yawning a little, "Then perhaps we can get some lunch."

"I can't," Casey yelped, "I can't hold myself up anymore, I'm going to fall!"

"No you aren't, you have plenty of strength left."

"Please, I can't hang on!" Casey's fingers on her left hand began to slip and she could feel the fear taking over, "_I_ can't do this! She's going to come out!"

"Hold her back."

"I can't do it, I can't!" She was close to tears as her other hand began to slip as well, "Help me! Please!"

"If you can't do it then either let yourself fall or let _her_ hold you up."

Casey gave one more desperate attempt to hold onto the bar and then her fingers slipped. She fell fast, but not for very long. Her backside connected with the ground and though it hurt and it rattled her she was absolutely not at the bottom of a ravine. The illusion of the outdoors dissolved around her and she found herself back in the gym.

Loki crouched down next to her and hissed in her ear. "You are _weak_, Miss Elrod, spineless, and vulnerable."

* * *

Loki ate lunch in his study that day and read over his notes from that morning. He was not impressed by her physical capabilities. For the most part she had fascinated him with her mental tenacity, but when it had come to the bar hang she had failed utterly.

He supposed that he was being a bit harsh - after all she had done much strenuous activity before hanging from the bar and it could have simply that she literally could not hold herself up, regardless of the circumstances. Still, the way she had quit by words before she ever quit holding on had been disappointing. He'd expected more fight from her.

There was a knock on his door and a servant entered with a bow. When Loki saw the woman's face he noticed that she had great fear written across it.

"What is it?"

"All-Father," The woman squeaked, "Lady Acacia is not anywhere in the palace. She has vanished. No one can find her."

Loki rose from his desk and briskly stepped into the hall. "Have you searched her room?"

"Yessir."

"The gardens, training grounds, and dining hall?"

"Yessir."

"Tell the guards to be on the lookout for her," Loki commanded and then dismissed her, "Casey what have you done now?"

* * *

Casey had somehow managed to find her way to the Bifrost. Inside Heimdall kept watch and nodded to her when she entered. She took in the ornate carvings all around her and the beautiful Rainbow Bridge she had just come across.

"Hi," She said nervously.

"Hello, Casey Elrod."

"How do you know…? Oh, the all seeing thing, right."

"Many people are searching for you," He commented, "But not just in Asgard."

"Who would be looking for me on Earth?"

"SHIELD has become very interested in you, as well as the Man of Iron."

Casey blinked in surprise. "_Iron Man_? Tony Stark, the billionaire, is looking for _me_? Why?!"

"Apparently, he is doing it to keep from growing bored." Heimdall chuckled.

"That's…" She shook her head, "That's nuts."

"Indeed."

"Can you see my family?" Casey asked tentatively, "On Earth?"

"Your mother is at her job and your father is on his way to pick her up. SHIELD is also going to your former dwelling."

"Huh," Casey squinted at the array of stars before them and frowned, "I don't see anything."

"Perhaps you are not looking hard enough." Heimdall commented with a small smile. Casey snorted and then turned to the Asgardian.

"So, I was wondering... if you could possibly send me back to Earth, or Midgard, or whatever... Can you?"

"It is possible for me to do such a thing, yes."

"Will you?"

"I'm sorry, but the king has ordered me not to let you depart from Asgard."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Casey sighed, "Thanks though. I'll see you around Heimdall."

"As shall I - in fact I cannot help it." He winked.

"Ha, good one!" Casey smiled slightly and then stepped back onto the multicolored bridge. As she was walking a figure materialized at her side and she didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Why did you leave the palace without telling anyone?" Loki-Odin asked.

"I shouldn't have to, I'm a grown up," She grunted, "I can tie my own shoes and everything."

"Be that as it may, you were supposed to meet me in the training arena ten minutes ago, and part of being a grown up is being on time and keeping up with your responsibilities."

"Aw really," Casey made her voice high pitched, like a kid's, "I didn't know that mister!"

"I thought we were being strictly professional to one another."

"What do you expect from _me_? I'm not even old enough to buy alcohol!" She winked, knowing it was a bad idea to behave so informally, but not really being able to help it, "But seriously, I'm sorry I was late. I just caught up in a positively riveting conversation I was having with Heimdall."

"I'm sure," Loki gave her an annoyed look, "But I must return to my studies. I know you don't trust me and after this morning's drills you must despise me…"

Casey spoke before she could check herself. "I don't despise you."

"You don't?" He asked flatly, "You are leading me to believe you have a rather short memory, Miss Elrod; do you not recall our discussion from last night?"

Casey sighed heavily. Being in a different world was really throwing her for a loop and she couldn't decide if she wanted to stay mad at him and pretend like she hated him, which was probably the right choice, or if she wanted to forge a friendship, which was the choice she really wanted to make. He was the only one who understood her secret and yet she pushed him away, but he was also the one who had tried to take over her planet and yet she drew him close. If she was this confused by her own actions he was probably thinking that she had a screw loose.

Perhaps the right choice was not to choose. To be civil, but not be friends. She could treat him like a store clerk: smiling and being nice maybe even telling a joke, but not attempting to get any closer - strangers. That way she wouldn't have to constantly struggle to pretend to hate him, but she wouldn't have to befriend the villain either.

"I remember, and I apologize for my behavior. It was rude of me to say those things. I don't despise you."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I am sorry about the words I spoke as well, Casey. You humans can be rather irksome at times and I lost my temper."

"I forgive you." Casey gave him a genuine grin and he linked his arm with hers as they walked back to the palace. She didn't even try to shake him off.

* * *

She was being friendly again! Well, at least polite. Loki couldn't help but grin. He knew that she was only a pawn in the game, but to be honest, he didn't care. Casey knew about what he had done to her planet and she still wanted to befriend him. At least, he thought she did. Hadn't she said she didn't mean the things she'd said the night before? One of the things she'd said was that she wasn't his friend and if she didn't mean it…

But why did it matter? He was acting like a child on the first day of school, excited over such a simple thing as a _friend_. It was foolish of him to be so excited that she didn't hate him. The whole endeavor of bringing this Midgardian to Asgard had been foolish. Loki had done it on a whim, really. After seeing Acacia's strength he'd thought she might make a fine soldier, of course then he just _had_ to go and get attached to Casey.

He rolled his eyes at the very thought and then glanced down at the woman by his side. She seemed to be lost in thought as well. He noticed that when she was thinking hard her nose scrunched up a bit and he found it rather endearing - Norns! What was wrong with him?!

"Hey," She said, making him jump slightly, "You've been keeping notes of all of this studying, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and out of the two of us I obviously would know better how to cure me than you would and…"

"Oh really?" Loki asked with a snicker, "And why is that?"

She frowned at him, but didn't really seem upset. "Because I was actually present for the experiment that did this to me in the first place and my professor actually explained some of what was going on to me and what she was trying to do."

"What exactly was she trying to do?"

"Well, she had come into possession of some highly advanced bio tech that she claimed had the ability to give humans full conscious use of their brains. So she was going to give me something of a test with it and see if she could increase my brain functions - just by a little. Apparently it didn't work the way she thought it would." Casey answered tiredly.

Loki briefly recalled what the healers had said after Casey had been on the Soulforge. "Do you happen to remember what this advanced technology was called or what it looked like?"

"She called it something like 'Heletankera' most of the time, but she said the seller had used that name and Deletankerottr interchangeably."

"Those sound like norse names," Loki said suspiciously, "Where did she get it?"

"She never said," Casey gave him a curious look, "Do you think it was Asgardian stuff she was using?"

"That would be awfully coincidental…" Loki mused, "Convenient, but coincidental."

"But remember what the healer said?" Casey had unlinked her arm from his and was walking swiftly across the Rainbow Bridge now, he had to jog to catch up to her, "She said that Midgardians do not have the technology to do what was done to me because our stuff isn't as advanced and we don't have magic. She said someone would have had to slip past Heimdall and bring the stuff to Earth. What if my professor bought some of that stuff and used it on _me_?"

"And then you just happen to bump into me, the only one who would take you to Asgard and find out about all this?" Loki snorted, "Doubtful. It must be something else that split your personality in two."

"But Loki," Casey suddenly stopped and faced him, "It makes so much sense! The names of the tech, what the healer said - it must be Asgardian."

"Assuming it is then perhaps there would be a cure for your ailment here. What did the device she used look like?"

"It wasn't a device," Casey began rubbing the crook of her left elbow nervously, "It was a liquid injection she gave me. When I saw the stuff it had a gold glow and it sparkled."

"We need to get to the library and do some research. If this Heletankera is from Asgard it will be in a book." Loki, without thinking, grabbed her hand in his and the pair began running toward the palace. It occurred to him that it would look odd to whoever they passed to see the king running hand in hand with a girl half his age, but he didn't care. He was too caught up in thoughts of finding Casey's cure to give much thought to the opinions of the people around him.

* * *

When they arrived in the royal library and both paused to take a breath, Casey couldn't help but stare at the multitude of books around them. There were countless shelves that went back as far as she could see. She had never been much of a reader, but she couldn't help but feel this room was one of the most beautiful she would ever see.

"Whoa," She said, trailing her finger along the spines of a few volumes, "Is all this _yours_?"

"The library was built long ago, but the one who brought most of the books here was my mother, Queen Frigga. Technically the library belongs to the whole royal family, but considering I'm the only one home right now it is mine," Loki gazed fondly at the books, "Do you like it?"

"I don't read much, but this library makes me want to sit for hours with a good book. It's marvelous!" She pulled a book off the shelf and began flipping through it until she came across a picture of some elves that looked slightly like Teletubbies, "What are those?" She showed the picture to her companion.

"Dark Elves," He looked utterly repulsed by them so Casey quickly put the book away, "We are in the history section. I believe what we're looking for will be classified under either 'science' or 'magical items'."

Casey snickered. On her home world "magic" and "science" weren't often used to describe the same object, whereas on Asgard they were practically the same thing. She gestured for him to lead the way and he took her to a musty corner of the room and pointed to a bookcase that spanned the length of near twelve feet. Some of the shelves on it were bowing in the middle because of the huge quantity of books they held.

Casey carefully pulled a book off the shelf and blew the dust from the top of it. Once opened, the book displayed handwritten notes about an exotic flower from a place called Alfheim. There was a small illustration to go with it and she was immediately impressed by the artist's skills.

"This is the science section?"

"Yes," Loki pulled another book off the shelf and flipped through it, "Some of these books I remember using in my lessons as a small boy."

"Dude!" Casey exclaimed, "These books are amazing! You got to use them to study with? My third grade science textbook had graffiti and gum all over it, they'd never trust kids on Earth with such beautiful books," She shook her head, suddenly recalling she was one of the kids that put gum on her textbook, and picked up another one of the masterpieces from the shelf, "Which one will tell us what we want to know?"

"I'm not certain," Loki scanned the titles of the books and shrugged, "I suppose we'll have to check them all."

"That could take forever!" Casey groaned, "I didn't even eat lunch yet."

"Did not you just say you wished to while away your hours with a good book in the library?" Loki laughed, "And now all you can think of is your stomach?"

"Says the guy who got to eat lunch," Casey grumbled, "Let's get started."

* * *

Four hours later they had turned up nothing on the subject of Heletankera or of Deletankerottr and they had gone through all but three of the science books. Loki yawned as he picked up one of the remaining volumes. The title read "Creatures of the Nine Realms". He sighed and tossed that book onto a nearby table.

"Hey, why'd you put down this one?" Casey asked, moving behind him to get a look at the book on the table.

"It's about animals. I doubt there will be anything in there and I'm not one for wasting time." Loki commented, pulling off one of the other books they had not yet checked. He began skimming through pages filled with ancient cures for diseases and curses.

"I guess so," Casey agreed, "I just don't want to miss anything."

He heard her begin to flip through the pages of the book he'd rejected and then she emitted a small gasp. Loki spun to see what had alarmed her and saw an enormous grin grow on her face.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"This is it! Loki, I found it!" Casey pointed roughly at an illustration, making a small indent in the book with her fingernail, "That is what my professor injected me with!"

Loki moved closer to her so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder and examined the picture. It was a small pond filled - not with water - with shimmering gold liquid. A picture next to it showed the fluid coming to life and pulling a passerby into the pond.

"You're sure?" He asked, "This is some kind of living thing, not a potion like you said."

"I know, but that is exactly how it looked, plus read the description!" Casey didn't allow his eyes time to find the description and simply blurted it out, "'This creature goes by many names and possesses an unquenchable desire for bloodshed. It is often found in pools and will take its victims when they draw near, but in rare circumstances has been known to inhabit a host.'"

"You think Acacia is derived from this creature?" Loki was skeptical. As wonderful as it would be to know the cause of Casey's ailment and then be able to find a cure for her, he wanted to be sure.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Casey was beaming at him and clutching the book tightly.

"I suppose it does…" Loki looked at the page of the book and found something else to back up her claim, "Casey, why didn't you show me _this_ passage to begin with?! This would have convinced me from the start." He pointed and Casey stared, bemused.

"I can't read those runes, what do they say? And why the heck is that passage in runes and the rest isn't?"

"To answer your first question, this says that the one of the common names for the creature is Heletankera." He smirked.

"Shut the front door!" Casey exclaimed excitedly, "This really is it!"

"As for your second question, some of the older texts here have been added to in more recent years and the runes, as you called them, date from an earlier time when…"

"Forget that, we found it!" She laughed and dropped the book on the table, abruptly wrapping her arms around him, "We found it!"

Loki stiffened at the sudden embrace and then nervously patted her on the back. He wasn't accostomed to physical contact, especially not from Casey. The girl froze as she realized what she was doing and swiftly dropped her arms and reddened.

"Erm, sorry," She chuckled in embarrassment, "Got caught up in the moment."

Loki took in her blush and the way she immediately shoved her hands in her pockets and refused eye contact and he realized that she didn't feel as indifferent about him as she pretended. He sneered at her and, to his amusement, her blush deepened.

"No need to apologize, you were understandably excited," Loki commented, casually leaning closer, his arm snaked behind her shoulders slowly, and when Casey awkwardly glanced at him he grabbed the book just behind her and retracted his arm with a devilish grin, "I ought to take a closer look at this book and see if I can find more about this creature."

"Uh," She nodded, "Of course, of course," Shaking off some of her embarrassment she smiled again, "I just can't believe you are actually going to cure me…"

"Believe it," Being sincere, he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Nothing will deter me from rectifying your situation." He berated himself internally for being so tender, but when he saw the excited and relieved look on her face the scolding voices hushed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I would very much appreciate some feedback on what you're thinking about this. I can take the heat so tell me what you really think about it. Is it good? Bad? Really bad? Cliche? You tell me. **

**Anyway, *sly look* I had a lot of fun with this chapter. The accidental hug was a fun one to write and I kind of liked switching back and forth for what Loki refers to Casey as. When he's ticked at her he's all like "Miss Elrod" and then their buddies again and he kinda slips back into calling her by her first name. I dunno, I just had a lot of fun with this chapter (hence its lengthiness).**

**Thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/follow! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Tony Stark smacked his forehead against the keyboard in front of him. Not only were the SHIELD computers painfully slow, but their databases had absolutely nothing that matched the man he'd seen with Elrod. This guy was a phantom.

"JARVIS, run the search again."

"Sir, you haven't given me enough to go on to find this man. Perhaps you should check through the SHIELD criminal profiles again." The AI suggested.

"Blugh…" Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sir, maybe you should try switching your focus."

"Alright, what would you suggest, smart guy?"

"How much access has Director Fury given you?"

"Irrelevant."

"Might I suggest searching for Dr. Pandra Bandit instead of the mystery man?"

"Who?" Tony asked, quickly typing the name into the SHIELD files.

"The professor responsible for giving Casey Elrod her split personality."

"And where was she last seen?"

"Teaching her class at the college she was employed at."

Tony sighed and wished he could glare at JARVIS. "And _where_ is that?"

"New London, Connecticut, sir."

"What else can you give me about her?"

"She disappeared as soon as she heard of Elrod's alter ego. SHIELD almost tracked her down right before the Battle of New York, but the agents on her case were called to help protect the city. Since then no one has been looking for her."

"Weird," Stark muttered, clicking on the woman's file and took in her picture. She was a middle aged woman with a pleasant smile and straight brown hair, but there was something in her eyes that seemed almost threatening, "Is anyone looking for her now?"

"Director Fury sent Agent John Garrett to find her five minutes ago."

"Send me everything this agents picks up while he's out."

"Yes sir," JARVIS answered, "Miss Potts wants to know if you will be attending the meeting with…"

"Nope. Tell her I have important SHIELD stuff."

"Yes sir."

Tony began reading over the file and found some interesting information about shady dealings with suspicious businessmen and references to a missing substance that had messed up Elrod. It wasn't exactly stuff you'd expect to find in a background check about a professor.

"Sir?"

"Hmm JARVIS?"

"I have located Dr. Bandit."

Tony sat up straight. "What? How?"

"I ran a search for women fitting her picture and matched her to a driver's license photo of one Lisa Smith - upon checking her medical records I found that Lisa Smith and Pandra Bandit share many of the same traits."

"Good man," Tony noted, closing the slow SHIELD computer, "Fire up one of the suits and we'll go get her."

* * *

In Miami, Florida Lisa Smith was sun bathing out on the beach. Today was her day off and she was going to make the most of it. As she was taking in the sunshine a shadow suddenly passed over her. She looked up from her magazine and yelped in surprise. Floating just above her was _Iron Man_.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"Uh," Lisa stared at him, "Fine, thanks."

"So I was just in the neighborhood, heard you were around here and I just _had_ to ask," His face mask slid back, "Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Casey Elrod?"

Lisa gave him a blank expression, trying to figure out exactly what he knew and contemplating what he was capable of. After a moment of staring she kicked off her flip flops and sat on the edge of her seat, ready to spring away at any moment.

"I can't say that name sounds familiar, sorry." She gave him her best smile.

"You're sure?" He asked, landing a foot from her, "Cause I've heard rumors going around - just rumors mind you - that the renowned professor Dr. Pandra Bandit is around here and that she knows Casey Elrod."

Lisa's smile lost some of its charm. "No. I'm afraid I don't know either of them. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go back to my reading…" She picked up her magazine again, but her eyes didn't take in anything that was on the page.

"Well," Iron Man sighed, "I guess playing stupid didn't work… Dr. Bandit SHIELD's looking for you."

Lisa, aka Pandra Bandit, through her magazine at the billionaire's face and sprinted away from him. The sand beneath her feet and her complete lack of running ability slowed her quite a bit, but she got a fair distance before the man in the metal suit swooped down and picked her up. She screamed loudly as he carried her to the top of a building and dropped her in the roof pool.

"Aaah! That's cold!" She shrieked, climbing out of the pool and rubbing her arms to return some of the heat to them.

"So is lying to Iron Man," He snapped, "Anyway, let's skip the 'I don't know what you're talking about' schpeel and get straight to the facts, okay Doc?"

Dr. Bandit glared at him. "Fine then, what do you want to know about Casey Elrod?"

"What did you do to her?"

"She volunteered to test some new bio tech for me so that she could get extra credit," The woman's face softened, "And something went wrong."

"Where'd you get this tech? Your file says you've had blackmarket dealings."

Pandra wrinkled her nose. "You make it sound so _bad_. Everything I purchased was in the interest of science," She folded her arms, "The person I bought the Heletankera from didn't tell me his name and I didn't ask."

"The helitank? You tested out a flying tank on a teenage girl?!"

"Idiot!" Pandra spat, "Heletankera is the serum I used on Casey. It was supposed to allow full control of the brain. I must not have prepared it right or the seller lied to me or something because that was obviously not what happened."

"Yeah, you failed pretty epically, but I think you're lying. You know something about the guy who sold you the stuff, I can tell." Iron Man accused.

"Listen, I don't have to tell you anything about that. I have a great lawyer and I know my rights. I only told you what I did because I feel bad about what happened to Casey."

"You don't _have _to tell _me_ a thing, but SHIELD might not see it that way. Besides, if you really cared what happens to that girl then you'd tell me who you bought it from."

The doctor gave him a suspicious look. "Why? What's happened to her? She's still in custody, right?"

"Wrong, she'd been out for sometime now," The doctor paled in fear but Iron Man kept going, "She disappeared a little while back - completely off the radar."

"Is she looking for _me_?"

"Dunno. Maybe," He lowered his voice, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but some people think she ran off to Asgard."

"No!" Pandra gasped, "No, how did she find out? Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Slow down lady, what's the panic?"

Taking a few deep breaths, the doctor glared at him. "If this news gets out to anyone besides SHIELD we are going to have serious problems," She crossed her arms, "How likely is it that Casey went to Asgard?"

"Well, someone traveled through the Bifrost thingy and then Casey's energy levels increased, two days later the Bifrost opened again and her energy signature disappeared," Iron Man said, "It could just be a coincidence, but given her flare in energy happened only a few blocks away from where the portal opened SHIELD thinks she's involved if not responsible."

Iron Man stepped closer to the distraught doctor and she bit her lip nervously.

"Okay, listen…" She wrung out her sopping hair a bit, "I bought the bio tech I used on Casey from an Asgardian. I've known about them for quite sometime because my family has some ties to them from many years ago. When one of my Asgardian connections contacted me and told me about the bio tech I met up with him. Casey volunteered for the experiment and I followed the instructions that my contact gave me. He disappeared, I'm assuming back to Asgard."

"So do you think he came back and took Elrod with him?"

"Maybe," She shrugged helplessly, "He didn't seem like he wanted the tech back, in fact it seemed like he wanted to get rid of it. I doubt he would come get it."

"Well, someone did. This is way too much for it to be a coincidence," Iron Man sighed and began speaking into a radio device of sorts, "Tell Agent Garrett all we know about Dr. Bandit, if Fury asks I'm at a meeting."

"Where are you going?" Dr. Bandit asked worriedly, "Is SHIELD coming?"

"SHIELD will probably be here soon if they aren't already at your house," Iron Man fired up his rockets, "As for me, I'm off to talk to an Asgardian." He flew off and disappeared. Pandra made a run for it, hoping SHIELD might not find her.

* * *

Thor was sitting in Jane Foster's living room, cuddling with his girlfriend, eating poptarts, and watching a movie about lions who desired to be kings. He was quite enjoying himself when there was a loud knock at the apartment door. Jane rose from the couch, pausing the film, and answered the door.

"Oh wow, you're…" Thor heard Jane stutter from the front door, "Uh, Thor it's for you."

The Man of Iron stood in the door frame, wearing his red and gold suit and smiling politely at Jane. Greeting his fellow Avenger, Thor nodded.

"Welcome Stark, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Listen Point Break, SHIELD has an Asgardian problem and I thought I'd stop beating around the bush like Fury does and go right to the source," Stark flicked out his phone and showed a picture of a girl on it, "Who is this?"

"Lady Acacia," Thor answered after inspecting the photo, "I already told the agent that asked me. My father introduced her as a distant relative."

"Well, she's got dangerous, uncontrollable, Asgardian-based powers and somebody beamed her up to your house."

"She is dangerous?" Mjolnir flew to Thor's hand, "Then why would Odin bring her to Asgard?"

"Dunno, but SHIELD wants her in custody and none of them can get to her where she went - it's a little bit out of their jurisdiction," Stark gave Thor an inquisitive look, "So I was thinking that maybe _you_ could do something about this."

"Of course," Thor nodded, "When would you like me to depart?"

"Not yet, but soon. We need to brief you about this kid."

"Then let us begin."

**A/N: Eh, I'm not really liking this chapter, but I wanted to show what Iron Man was up to. Looks like Thor's headed for Asgard, I wonder how Casey and Loki are going to react to that... **

**Please tell me what you think! Leave a review/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys! We're up to 24 reviews! I feel so special. Thank you so much for all the favorites (18) and follows (33) and reviews! I'm so glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it gets a bit fluffy. Be sure to tell me how I did cause I'm new to writing romance. Thanks! :)**

Loki-Odin's study was occupied by two late night researchers. Immediately after finding the book in the library Casey and Loki had gone to his study and poured over the book for anymore mention of Heletankera. When they found everything in the book that they could they compared it to the notes Loki had taken while observing Acacia. The task was long and boring and eventually Casey flopped onto a small sofa in the room and moaned impatiently.

"Ugh…"

"My thoughts exactly," Loki mumbled without looking up from his notes.

"Gathering information is _boring_," Casey complained, "Can't we just ask a healer about it or something?"

"You'd be better off asking a zoologist."

"Can we do that?"

"No."

Casey glared at the back of his head. "Why not?"

"Because I said so," He answered tiredly, "Why don't you retire to your chamber if you are so bored?"

Casey winced. "Do you want me to go? Am I bothering you?"

"Actually, I rather enjoy your company, but you had quite a bit of exercise today and I thought you might be tired." Loki answered, finally turning to look at her. Casey smiled in return.

"I'm exhausted, but…" Rising from the sofa and going to stand by him, she crossed her arms, "I rather enjoy your company as well." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realised that her "stranger" approach to him had failed. But was that really so terrible?

"Is that so?" He had one of those smirks on his face again as he rose from his desk chair and stepped closer to her.

"I suppose there could be worse company," She said, barely managing to keep her voice from stuttering as he stood so close, "A SHIELD agent, for example, or a rabid dog."

"Or Acacia, the Avengers, or Thor." Loki added.

"Well, I don't know about that, Thor might make for decent company," Casey teased, "But I guess I didn't grow up with him so I wouldn't know."

"And I suppose you wouldn't know what kind of company Acacia would make, seeing as you two have never met." Loki said, seeming to want to switch the subject from his brother.

"I can guess that she isn't the friendliest of people," Casey laughed. Deep down she knew she shouldn't be laughing and joking with him, but couldn't see much harm in it, "Still, I can think of someone who make a better study buddy."

"And who is this who can possibly compare to the King of Asgard?" He struck a dignified pose and Casey giggled, "Some secret lover I suppose?"

His tone caused her eyebrow to raise. Though he acted as if he was joking he sounded almost jealous. "No, you doofus, I was thinking more along the lines of my mother."

"Ah, the alluring Mrs. Elrod… what quality does she possess that I do not?"

"Um, she's my _mother_," Casey's smile faded, "At least I thought she was."

Loki's expression changed as well, but Casey couldn't quite place the look he displayed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh it's nothing, I shouldn't have even brought it up," Casey slipped into the desk chair, "Let's get back to our studying." She tried to focus on the neat handwriting of the notes in front of her, but her concentration was shattered by the hand he placed on her shoulder.

"I see that this isn't 'nothing'," His voice was kind, which surprised her, "Tell me."

Casey slowly looked up to meet his gaze. "Mothers are supposed to love you no matter what, right?"

"Yes, that's what I've heard." Loki answered, his own pain showing on his face.

"My mom didn't."

* * *

Loki was inwardly falling apart at the topic. Since he'd stolen the throne he had tried to forget what had happened to his own mother and this subject was rubbing him raw and bringing up unpleasant memories.

"Your mother didn't love you?" He asked tentatively.

"I guess she must have for most of my life," Casey sighed and looked down at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the realms, "But that Thanksgiving I came home, no one knew about the extra credit experiment I had done and even I didn't know what really happened. Someone passed me a porcelain tray of food and _boom_. After I'd been in custody for a little bit and Acacia had gone, my parents came to see me in my little cage," Her expression grew bitter and almost hateful, "My mom told me I was not her daughter anymore - that I was a _monster_," Her eyes flashed a darker shade, "My father called me a threat to society and said he didn't want me back until I changed back to normal and then they both legally disowned me."

Loki didn't say a word as he stared at her. What he wanted to do was reach out to her and comfort her, to assure her that he would find a way to vanquish her alter ego and help her. But instead he merely gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and then tipped her chin up so she was facing him again.

"My real parents abandoned me on a frozen rock to die," He confided, "Odin took me in to serve his own purposes, but Frigga cared for me, but I lost her to the Dark Elves not long ago." Revealing such information made him nervous and he wondered why he was letting his guard down with someone he barely knew. Loki studied her reaction to his story and her green-blue eyes filled with pity. Placing her hand on his own, Casey stood.

"I'm sorry."

"It is no fault of yours," Loki answered somewhat stiffly, "You don't have to apologize."

"I mean that I wish you didn't have to have that happen to you," She gave a small smile, "You may have tried to take over my planet but no one deserves to have something like that happen."

"I didn't tell you this so that you would feel bad for me," Loki informed her, "I told you because I trust you and if I am to know your past then you should know mine."

Her eyes widened. "You trust me?"

Loki smirked. "If you trust me."

Casey looked like she was about to say that she didn't, but then she froze and nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I _do_ trust you."

A true smile found its way onto his lips and he felt her fingers tighten over his own. His mind cursed his heart for enjoying her touch, but he simply told his mind to pipe down. This girl, who had previously loathed everything about him and who had stolen from him and fought him, was admitting that she trusted him. That put the total number of people who trusted him at one.

A loud knocking sounded on the door right as Casey seemed prepared to say something else. Loki scowled, internally cursing whoever was on the other side of the door, and shifted back into his Odin disguise.

"Enter," He called, regretfully dropping Casey's hand from his own and stepping a respectable distance from her.

"Sire, I was wondering if..." Fandral said, stepping into the room. The warrior interrupted himself when he saw Casey, "Oh well now! Lady Acacia, fancy seeing you here at such a late hour! Should you not be in bed?"

"I hadn't realised how late it was," Casey gave a rigid smile, "I guess I should get back to bed." Loki caught the apologetic glance she sent him and was about to offer to escort her back to her chamber when Fandral interfered.

"Well, my lady, my business with the king can wait for we cannot have you wandering the halls alone at night! Who knows what could happen to you?" Offering his arm, Fandral winked and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yes," She muttered, "Goodness knows what would happen if I were attacked by the boogeyman."

Loki chuckled, a plan forming, "Best not take it lightly, rumors of ghosts have been going around. I heard someone say they saw the phantom of Loki wandering about."

Casey's eyes sparkled. "Oh really? Then I guess it's a good thing I'm taking an escort."

"Indeed," Loki nodded to the pair, "Have a good night."

As soon as they were gone Loki cast a spell on himself so that Heimdall could not see him and then switched back to his normal form. He considered his appearance for a moment and then added a few gruesome touches, mirroring his image from when he'd "died". When his guise was complete he snuck out of his study and trailed behind Casey and Fandral.

"...weather like this, eh?" Fandral was saying, "Perfect time for an outing, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose, though I'm really more of an indoor person," Casey replied. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of Loki, "Say, did you hear something?"

Fandral fell silent. "No, I…" Loki hissed loudly and ducked behind a pillar.

"There it is again!" Casey gripped her escort's arm, "You and the king were just kidding about the ghosts, right?"

Face ashen, Fandral put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'm sure it was just one of the staff or an animal of sorts…"

"_Fandral…_" Loki moaned.

"Norns!" The warrior jumped and drew his sword.

"What do you think it is?" Casey sounded alarmed and if he hadn't known better Loki would have believed she was actually scared.

"Volstagg, is that you?"

"_It is I," _Loki stepped out from behind the pillar and Casey covered her mouth in mock surprise. Fandral dropped his sword.

"Loki!" He yelped, "How is that possible? You're dead!"

"_Run,_" Loki ordered, "_Run for your life_!"

Needing no prompting, Fandral sprinted down the hall yelling for the guards. Casey snorted with laughter and Loki sauntered over to her. She poked the bloody hole that decorated his abdomen.

"Nice touch," Casey raised an eyebrow, impressed, "Is that how they think you died?"

"It wasn't any easy thing to fake," He admitted, "But Thor saw me get stabbed and then saw me 'die'. He bought it, as you Midgardians say, hook line and sinker."

"You'd better change back, if Fandral brings back guards it would be kinda awkward for me to be speaking with the ghost of Loki," She crossed her arms, "And I still need an escort back to my chambers."

Loki bowed with a smirk and when he rose again he was in his disguise. "Better?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face and you might be able to pull it off." She linked her arm in his and they began walking down the darkened hallways. The distant clicking of heels could be heard rounding the corner and soon Fandral appeared with a squadron of guards. At his side Loki felt Casey shake with silent laughter.

"Lady Acacia?" Fandral asked, pausing in confusion, "All-Father?"

"Oh hello there!" Casey greeted, "I haven't seen you since dinner yesterday, how's it been?" Loki grinned at her ploy.

"What? I, you, we were walking together just a minute ago, and, wait, the ghost?" Fandral stuttered. The guards behind him gave him dubious looks.

"My boy," Loki said in his Odin voice, "What are you talking about?"

"All-Father, I'm truly confused. I just came to your study and left with Lady Acacia. I was escorting her." Fandral rubbed his head.

"Like I said, I haven't seen you since last night's meal." Casey shrugged.

"But we were walking and we saw the ghost!"

"Fandral, what have you been drinking?" Loki asked. His eyebrow raised and he turned his most scolding gaze on the warrior.

"I,uh, what?"

"Goodnight Fandral, see you tomorrow!" Casey smiled as Loki began walking with her in tow. She gave a little wave and then turned back to her escort, "Such an odd fellow!" Her voice was loud enough that the guards and bemused Fandral could clearly hear her. The guardsmen laughed and a few patted the warrior on the back, then the group dispersed back to their duties and Fandral wandered off. Loki sneered and as he and Casey got far enough away he chuckled.

"That was a lovely trick you just played back there." He commented.

"Thanks," Casey laughed, "The ghost thing was hilarious."

"The poor fool probably thought to woo you," Loki laughed, but couldn't help feeling a tad envious at the thought.

"Nah, he's just being nice I think," Casey waved the notion away and turned her face up toward him, he smiled back, "By the way, thank you."

"Nonsense, Fandral can be irritating, but he seems to have good intentions most of the time." Loki answered, though he knew she was thanking him for more than spooking one third of the Warriors Three. Her eyes were soft when she looked at him and she slipped her fingers into his.

"Well thank you anyway."

Loki squeezed her hand and smiled. A blush rose to her cheeks and she dodged his gaze, but there was a grin on her face. They just walked for a while, taking in the silence and one another's company and neither feeling the least awkward - well Loki didn't feel awkward at all and Casey seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

They arrived at her chambers far sooner than he would have liked and they both paused. Though his mind might have been playing tricks on him, Loki thought he heard her give a small sigh of disappointment. Their hands were still entwined as she reluctantly moved to open her door. The rational part of him demanded that he drop her hand, turn his back and get back to finding ways to control her and manipulate her while the other half of him didn't ever want to let go of her.

_What's the point of manipulating her right now? _He thought, running his hand through the grey hair that he wore as a disguise, _Or ever. She doesn't have to be just a soldier, does she?_

"Um," Casey mumbled, "When would you like to begin studying tomorrow?"

_Why study at all tomorrow?_ A plan sparked in his mind, _After all, it isn't as if there is a time limit to curing her - we have all the time we need_.

"Let's meet for breakfast in the dining hall." No need to spoil the surprise he had planned just yet.

"Okay, I'll see you then I guess." In a moment of hesitation Casey removed her rough hand from his.

"Yes," No matter how hard the logical part of him tried it could not wipe the grin from his face, "Sleep well."

"You too," Casey opened her door a crack, but just before she stepped into the room she turned back to him with raw emotion displayed on her face, "Just so you know, when I said 'thank you' I meant for trusting me."

Loki took her hand once more, the sane part of him hissing upon contact. "In that case, I must thank you as well, Casey, for you trusted me, and that is a feeling rather foreign to me."

She seemed at a loss for words when her eyes met his so he quelled the silence by momentarily abandoning his glamour and brushing a quick kiss over her cheek and then pulling away and once again adopting the face of the man he once called father.

Eyes sparkling he let go of her hand and began retreating down the hall to his own quarters. As he walked off the small part of his mind that was sober berated him fiercely, but he couldn't care less.

* * *

Casey stared blankly at the figure of Odin walking down the hall and then stepped into her room and closed the door. Turning to face her room she leaned heavily against the door behind her and then slid to the floor with a deliriously happy giggle. Her fingers ghosted over the spot on her cheek where his lips had made contact and she took a deep breath.

_Moron, what happened to treating him like a stranger?!_ Casey's brain chided. It twittered a few more rebukes at her but her heart wasn't paying attention as it beat excitedly against her ribcage. At some point she rose from the floor and snuggled into bed, her smile tenaciously sticking in place. Treating him like a stranger could wait until tomorrow… or forever.

**A/N: *cautiously peeks out from behind Captain America's shield* Well? How was it? Did I do an okay job writing romance? I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think Loki's got planned for the next day? I don't know when I'll update next - hopefully soon - so until then my faithful readers! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hiya folks! Sorry about not updating for so long I wrote and rewrote this chapter a few times before I was satisfied with it. I'm glad I did because I like how it turned out and I hope you will too. :) Just to warn you, this is the fluffiest chapter I have ever written. Ever. There is very little plot in it (I apologize), but if you like fluff here is a huge helping of it. Enjoy!**

Lighter than sunshine, Casey felt as if she could float when she woke up the next morning. She threw off the covers and danced over to her wardrobe. After a moment of speculation she grabbed a dress and put it on. While she normally just let her long hair go wherever it wanted, today she actually used the brush and pulled her locks into a braid. When she was ready for the day she stepped out of the room and began her journey to the dining hall.

On her trip she bumped into Lady Sif and smiled brightly. "Good morning!"

"Acacia," Sif nodded, "You look well, what has lifted your spirits so drastically?"

"The sun is shining and it seems like all my problems have faded away!" Casey grinned.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had the look of someone in love," Sif commented, raising an eyebrow, "Of course I am not one to make observations on such things."

Casey felt a blush creep over her cheeks and she ducked her head to hide it from the warrior before her. She quickly said farewell and then continued on to the dining hall. Once inside the hall her eyes scanned the crowd and her gaze fell on Loki-Odin, his nose buried in a book. He looked up for a moment and beamed at her, Casey waved and began to make her way over to the seat he'd saved for her.

"Lady Acacia!" Fandral exclaimed upon spotting her, he gently took her elbow and guided her over to a seat next to his own, "Please take a seat!"

"Uh, actually…" Casey looked longingly at the seat next to Loki-Odin. He was giving a disgusted look to the warrior at her side and she shrugged apologetically.

"I must express my apologies for last night's little fiasco," Fandral said, placing his hand over hers and smiling broadly, "I don't know what got into me."

"That's fine," Casey tried to slip her hand out from underneath his, but realised if she did it would seem rather awkward.

"I was wondering what you are up to today…?" He gave her an imploring look and she sighed lightly.

"Well, there isn't that much on my schedule but…"

"Excellent! How would you like to go with me to observe the royal menagerie?" Fandral grinned at her in such a sweet way that she didn't have the heart to flat out refuse him. She stumbled over her words, trying to find a way to let him down easy.

"Um, I, well…"

"Lady Acacia forgets that she has a previous engagement," The voice of Odin interrupted, "She has plans to spend the day in my company."

Fandral's face dropped, but he nodded. "Of course," He gave a charming smile to Casey, but it didn't phase her, "Perhaps some other time."

"Perhaps," Casey nodded, finally managing to get her hand out from under his by using her power to lift his fingers slightly, "You are such a good _friend_ to invite me to such things!" Putting emphasis on the word "friend", Casey gave him a small polite smile and then concocted a lie to further distance him from her, "You remind me of my older _brother_ back at my home."

The charming smile dimmed a few watts and he scooched back to a respectable distance. "I'm glad you feel that way." He replied stiffly and Casey could barely contain her laughter. Volstagg didn't even bother as he boomed with loud guffaws, even Hogun gave a small grin.

Once the three warriors had returned to their meals and no one seemed to be paying much attention to her, Casey picked up her plate and relocated. Loki-Odin had been concentrating on eating his food and didn't look up when she sat down. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then flicked one of the grapes from her plate at his head. She gasped and bit down her giggle as the fruit hit him squarely in the eyepatch and bounced into his drink, splashing him with liquid.

The king looked up furiously and spotted her sitting next to him. Casey wiggled her fingers in greeting and used her power lifted the grape from his drink and returned it to her hand. Popping the fruit in her mouth, she smirked.

"Must you fling food at me to get my attention?" Loki-Odin asked irritably, though Casey could tell he was trying to hold back a grin of his own.

"I didn't expect it to hit you in the lack-of-eye! Sorry!" She chirped around the grape she was chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He ordered.

Casey rolled her eyes and put some more food in her mouth. "What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?"

"I can't say your dearth of table manners surprises me, you being Midgardian and all, but really Casey - that is vile," He reached over and flicked her hand, which was reaching for another grape.

"Hey!" She rubbed her hand and then smiled at him, "So what are we up to today that is so important I couldn't go to the menagerie with Fandral?" Catching a displeased look on his face, she quickly added, "Not that I mind!"

"First of all, do you even have a brother?" He asked, referring to her verbal escape.

"No sir I do not," Shooting a quick glance to the flirtatious warrior, she snickered, "But he doesn't know that."

"I thought as much," Loki-Odin chuckled, "And to answer your question, I have quite an interesting day planned."

"Oh really? Did you find something else about Heletankera?" Casey asked excitedly. Despite everything else going on she had to remind herself that the top priority of being here was to find a cure. If Acacia was still around then there was no point to even being in Asgard for her.

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true anymore…

"I apologize," He sighed and Casey felt her heart sink, "It has nothing to do with your condition."

"Then what the heck is it?" She snapped, knowing she shouldn't judge until she heard him out, but feeling impatient. After all the time she'd spent trying to keep Acacia in check she was ready to be rid of the monster.

"I was planning on surprising you with a day off of studying," Loki-Odin glanced at her and she was stunned to see shame on his normally arrogant face, "I didn't consider that you might want to keep at it."

That tore her right down the middle. Half of her was desperate for relief from her alter ego and would stop at nothing to get it. The other half was giddy with excitement and wanted to take the day off to spend it with Loki. Knowing Loki was ultimately the bad guy and that she shouldn't be wanting to spend time with him, Casey realised that the right thing to do would be to deny leisure time. The part of her that wanted to have a day of fun brought up the memory of a quick kiss to the cheek from the previous night and she internally dissolved into happy thoughts.

_Besides,_ She consoled herself, _Why is turning him down the "right" thing to do anyway? Because SHIELD would have said so? When did they become the good guys? They put me in a cage._

* * *

Loki watched her reaction carefully after he told her his plans for the day. He'd thought they could spend the day out and about and he could show her some of the sights of Asgard. The whole time he had been planning this he didn't really think that she might want to continue studying.

_But why does it matter what she wants?_ He asked himself, _Since when do you care about any desires but your own?_

Of course, before all the madness of finding out about his true heritage he would have never regarded the situation so callously. When he'd been a prince he would have put her needs far above his own, but it had been a long time since he'd considered anyone else's feelings. He'd gotten used to making his goals top priority.

_You are trying to be nice to her though,_ He reminded the doubts, _She said she trusts you, why would you jeopardize that for something so small?_

Casey seemed to be lost in thought as well and Loki realised she hadn't yet turned him down. He gave her another moment to think and then cleared his throat lightly.

"Casey?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," She poked at the food on her plate with her fork, "I didn't mean to snap at you… getting ridding of _her_ is just really important to me and since that's why I'm in Asgard in the first place I just assumed you didn't really want much to do with me besides studying her."

Loki wished there weren't so many people around so he could tell her what he actually thought on that particular subject. Instead he had to make do with three words:

"That's not true."

"I guess not," She smiled, "I would enjoy taking a day off and spend it with you."

Smirking, he glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He whispered, eliciting a blush on her cheeks.

"Do go getting a big head, maybe I just don't want to study." But there was mischief in her eyes as she said it.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's your whole reason for agreeing to take the day off."

* * *

An hour after breakfast Casey found herself out in the streets of Asgard, in the middle of a fair. Loki was at her side, though he wore neither his true face or Odin's in the eyes of all around them. Casey was the only one who could see through his illusion while anyone else who looked would see a plain nobleman.

"Holy cow!" She exclaimed upon seeing one of the traveling entertainers set himself on fire and then juggle balls of fire. SHIELD kept a list of powered people and she'd heard there were a few fire-resistant ones, but she'd never seen anything like this.

"It is rather impressive," Loki commented as the flaming man bowed and someone dumped a bucket of water on him, "I can't help but think you and your cards would fit in well here."

"Yeah," Casey snorted, "Maybe when I get back to Earth I'll join the circus." Then it dawned on her that if Loki's plans succeeded then she wouldn't ever end up on her home planet unless she was attacking it. At the thought she stiffened a little and wondered if the only reason he was being nice to her at all was so that it would be easier to get her to join his army. She glanced to where he had just been standing and was alarmed at his sudden absence.

"Or maybe he plans to just leave me here," She muttered, pushing through the crowd and searching for him. Someone tapped her shoulder and she spun irritably, "What? Oh…"

Loki stood before her with a flower in his outstretched hand. "I didn't mean to panic you, I saw a man selling these and thought that you might like one."

Casey stared at the flower, hesitantly reached out, and took it from him. "Uh, thanks…" While thoughts of betrayal still cluttered her mind she couldn't help but smile a little at the gesture, "The last guy who gave me a flower ended up in the hospital."

Loki chuckled. "Well if you are going to attack me then perhaps I shouldn't have gotten the flower for you. I didn't know flora offended you so."

"What?" Casey thought back to what she'd said, "Oh! I didn't mean _I_ put him in the hospital! It was my boyfriend."

"You're lover is so jealous that he hospitalizes other men who give you flowers? I suppose I should be on the look out then." Loki teased, but she caught that slight tone of envy again.

"No! That's not what I meant either," Casey laughed, "I meant my boyfriend used to give me flowers and Acacia didn't approve of my choice in men so when she met him… well you get the point despite my poor wording, right?"

"Yes, I got the gist of it," He plucked the bloom out of her hand and examined it, "Still, maybe it would be safer if I didn't bestow flowers on you."

Casey grabbed for the flower, but he held it out of her reach. "Hey! You can't give someone something and then just take it away again!"

He smirked. "I've reevaluated it, you'll have to pay for the flower if you want it back."

Casey put her hands on her hips, no easy feat in the crowded place. "Okay, what's the price?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment and then a wide grin spread on his face as he calculated a price for the supposed gift. Casey knew that look. He'd had the same look when he'd told her that he had put something in her food to trigger Acacia.

"Oh no, what is it?" She asked skeptically, "I don't need the flower that badly."

"Don't fret, the price is not high," He twirled the flower stem between his fingers, "Give me the same gift I gave you before we parted ways last night." When he looked down at her with that superior smile on his face Casey couldn't help but blush.

"I, uh, well," She stuttered her cheeks growing even warmer, "I guess that sounds like a fair price." Before she could reconsider or doubt herself she stood on tiptoe, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then pulled back and continued walking as if nothing happened. On the inside she wasn't sure what had just occurred and her thoughts became muddled.

Loki was walking next to her, but stopped and gripped her elbow to stop her as well. He still had a smirk on his face when he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, held with the flower.

"See, I gave it back -albeit for a price," It could have been her imagination, but his cheeks seemed a bit red.

Casey shook her head, but was laughing. "Jerk."

"As if you didn't enjoy it," He snickered, leading her over to a fair booth, "You know you did."

"Excuse me?" Casey elbowed him, "Why would I enjoy _that_? I think that's more wishful thinking." She couldn't stop herself from smiling though, and when he saw the grin she was surprised to find she didn't even feel embarrassed.

"Shall we continue with our tour of the fair?" He asked after a short time of silence between them. Casey nodded and they continued their walk, looking at the many spectacles the fair had to offer.

When they'd gotten through the fire breathers, dragon tamers, and fortune tellers the sun was high in the sky and both of their stomachs grumbled. Loki suggested they go eat lunch, but when Casey turned to go back to the palace he only shook his head, linked his arm in hers, and smirked. Before questions could be asked the two of them were standing on a grassy hill under a tree.

Casey stumbled and swore loudly. "What was that?!" She looked around and gasped at the lush field around them. Far, far into the distance she could see the golden spires of the palace towers.

"Oh calm down, I merely teleported us to a field outside of the city." Loki brushed himself off a little and plopped down under the tree.

"A little warning would be nice next time." Casey grunted, sitting down next to him.

"But that would have spoiled the surprise!" He grinned.

"It's all about mischief with you, isn't it?" She sighed dramatically and then laughed, "Well, the view was certainly worth the vertigo."

"Hungry?"

There was a small basket tucked under one of the protruding roots of the tree. Smells drifted out of the container - smells of food. They'd worked up quite an appetite in their adventures through the fair and wasted no time in devouring the lunch that had been packed. Sitting in amiable silence, they observed the view while eating their sandwiches and baked goods. When they'd finished Casey dusted off her hands on her skirt.

"So, what have you got planned for the rest of the day?" She said, yawning slightly. The warm sun and full belly were making her sleepy. Her arms stretched out almost of their own accord and then she leaned back against the tree. The bark seemed to make itself more comfortable and pillow like.

"Whatever you would like to do." Loki sounded drowsy as well.

Casey yawned again and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Hmm, I'm fine with sitting here for the rest of eternity."

Loki gave a small chuckled. "You'd want to spend eternity with me under this tree?"

"Eh, maybe the tree part, but your too noisy. You should…" She yawned, "Vacate the premises."

"I didn't catch that last bit. Your yawns are startlingly loud." He teased and she shoved him playfully.

"Leave! You're disturbing the peace!" Casey snickered.

"It's what I do best," He winked, "But I suppose I could reign in the discord for a few hours."

Casey closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "Shut up and let me nap!"

She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and she settled comfortably in the nook by his side. They sat like that for an unmeasured amount of time; the sun warmed their faces, the tree provided a resting spot, and a gentle breeze blew over the field. Casey was nearly asleep on the hill when she suddenly remembered whose company she was in.

Her eyes flew open and she didn't feel quite so tired anymore. Not moving, Casey processed what was going on. Loki had taken her out and about all day long and now they were sitting with each other underneath a tree in a secluded field. Had he just taken her on a _date_? And if he had why wasn't she more freaked out by this? The proper response was getting as far away from him as possible, wasn't it? So why was she reluctant to leave the little field?

_Because maybe he isn't the enemy_, Her mind supplied, _Maybe it's because you said you trust him and you actually do._

* * *

He felt her stir next to him. She didn't move much, just shifted positions, and then settled back down. He opened his eyes and tiredly looked out at the field and then glanced down at the girl next to him. Her eyes were open as well and when they saw each other she smiled.

"Have you got any idea what time it is?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He truly felt that time was of little consequence at this moment.

"I guess not, but shouldn't we be getting back soon?"

Did she want to leave? Was this awkward for her? He didn't feel uncomfortable in the least. He studied her face closely. She didn't seem desperate to leave or ready to go - in fact she looked rather blissful.

"Do you want to get back?" He finally asked.

"Nah, I was just wondering if you had some king stuff to do or something," She nestled under his arm, "If not I don't mind sitting here a while longer if you don't."

"Not at all," He paused, noticing that there was a strand of hair across her face. Without thinking he tucked the hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened and stared at him. "Err, sorry… I, uh…" Where was his silvertongue now when he most needed it? He stuttered for a moment and then stopped when she smirked.

"If I had hair in my face you could have just told me, I do have hands."

_Yes, but then I wouldn't have gotten to touch you,_ He thought, but said, "Fine, I can see when I'm not appreciated."

"Oh c'mon, I was just joking," Her blue-green eyes focused on a spot on his own face and her hand reached out and brushed a strand of his own hair away. Her hand lingered for a moment more than necessary and her eyes met his and stayed there for a few moments. Breaking out of the trance she seemed to be in, Casey dropped her hand to her lap and blushed, "Now we're even."

It was silent and yet his thoughts were all too loud. Half of him was disgusted with his show of softness and then other half encouraged it. Was it right or wrong to be spending time with this girl? Right and wrong were things he'd long ago forgotten in favor of doing what he wanted and leaving the rest to the universe to figure out. So was it what he wanted or wasn't it? He could find nothing wrong with Casey herself - she may have been cold towards him before but now she enjoyed his company and she had no motive to cause his downfall - but the act of caring in itself was a dangerous thing. Once he started caring about her then he knew he couldn't stop himself for caring what happened to her and others could use that against him. Though Thor was an oaf most of the time he might eventually find out that Loki lived and then discover Casey. The Avengers could use her against him or threaten her, though with their morals it seemed unlikely - but some other enemy he'd made could do the same. Wouldn't it be better to end this nonsense now before he started to care about her?

As the girl gave him a sheepish smile, he felt his heart thrum excitedly and he realized it was far too late to not care.

**A/N: Well, what did y'all think? I warned you it was fluffy. Next chapter will have some fluff, but not as much and then things are gonna get pretty exciting and a tad angst-y (yeesh, this story started out as a comedy). I hope you liked that chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon (no promises). Please favorite/follow/review if for nothing else than to make me happy :) See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

Apart from Jane and Casey there had been very few Midgardians - if any - to travel by Bifrost into Asgard. The experience was draining physically and mentally and it was not recommended for anyone who wasn't a super tough extraterrestrial species. So when Iron Man insisted on coming to Asgard with Thor, the thunderer was somewhat hesitant.

"I do not know, Stark, you may not survive the trip…"

"You took Jane to Asgard and she didn't have armor like I have." Tony pointed out as the two of them flew side by side back to the SHIELD base.

"No, but she was possessed by the Aether and it protected her."

"What about Elrod? She didn't have Aeth-whatever to protect her."

"Is it not true that she has some sort of Asgardian technology infused in her blood?"

"Not in her blood, it was put into a nerve on her arm and traveled up to her spine where it…"

"But she was protected from anything the Bifrost might do to her, correct?"

"I guess… but can't we just try it? According to all the information you and your whiz kid girlfriend gave me my suit should be more than enough to protect me."

To be honest, there was more than one reason why he didn't want his fellow Avenger following him to Asgard. Stark was not a bad person - verily, he was a mighty warrior and a good friend in times of need - but sometimes the billionaire was a bit too… Tony Stark-like. Thor feared if he brought Iron Man to Asgard with him things might get reckless. Though no one could truthfully state that Stark didn't have style, he was lacking in a certain amount of poise.

"I suppose you would be safe…" The prince relented.

"Great! Oh, and Fury just messaged me. After he told me how irritated he was with me for one, going after Dr. Bandit, and two, bringing you in, he told me that some agent is coming with us to Asgard."

"But he…"

"He'll go in one of my suits for the ride. Of course I'm not letting some SHIELD lacky pilot my suit, so I'm gonna turn most of the functions off. It will pretty much just be a container to carry our spy friend in. Like a super high tech and incredibly awesome suitcase."

"I see you have put much thought into this, but perhaps we should keep the number of people going to Asgard to a minimum - Odin may not be pleased to have more Midgardians in his home."

"Hey! He started it. If he hadn't gone and beamed up our monster girl then we wouldn't have to come knocking at the door."

"Still, I don't think…"

"Oh look, we're here!" Stark gestured to the base below them and they landed.

Once inside the building they found Fury and the agent that would be accompanying them. It was a middle aged man with a cocky grin and a receding hairline. The man was quickly identified as the specialist, Agent John Garrett, who had been in charge of Elrod's case since it had reopened.

"It will be a pleasure to be working with you, boys." The agent smirked, shaking their hands. There was something in his eyes that made both Avengers immediately not trust him.

"Any new information about this Jekyll-Hyde chick?" Stark asked Fury.

"Seeing as you asked, yes we learned a little from her parents," Garrett answered briskly, "She's definitely not from Asgard, we did a few blood tests. Boy do her parents hate her! They told us all kindsa stories about how she made a mess of things and nearly wrecked their lives." Stark could see that the man was about to continue so quickly interjected.

"So we know that she isn't a relative of yours, Goldilocks, but we don't know why your old man brought her to Asgard. Got some clues on that front?"

"None."

"Well, we'll just have to ask Odin when we stop by."

The group conversed for a little longer about everything they had learned on the subject of Casey Elrod, what the trip to Asgard would entail, and what they were to do when they got there. It was deemed that Thor would head the Asgardian part of the mission, but Garrett would officially be in charge since, by technicality, he was the highest ranking by SHIELD standards and had the most information about the case. Stark didn't like not being in charge of anything, but was reminded the only reason he was doing this was out of boredom and that he had no authority in SHIELD or Asgard.

Finally, the group was ready to leave. They found an open area outdoors. Stark and Garrett got into the suits and then Thor lifted his hammer into the sky and called on Heimdall. With a bright flash of light and a whoosh of air they were off to Asgard.

**One Day Earlier**

When Casey and Loki had returned from their date (for though neither of them cared to admit it, that was what it had been) they found Heimdall waiting to tell them some news. Casey had been prepared to go about her own business and let Loki handle it, but the gatekeeper stopped her.

"This concerns you, Casey Elrod, more than it concerns the people of Asgard. I suggest you listen to what I have come to say."

"What is it?" She asked, a thousand possibilities popping into her head. If Heimdall could see everything then maybe he had witnessed something horrible and was only letting her know as a courtesy. It could be anything when he could literally see everything, "Are my parents okay?"

"I thought your parents abandoned you." Loki-Odin stated skeptically.

"They might have disowned me, but I still care about them." She looked to Heimdall in worry, praying nothing bad had happened to her mother and father.

"It has nothing to do with your kin people."

"Thank goodness!" Casey sighed with relief, but then noticed the serious expression was still on the gatekeeper's face, "But it is bad news, isn't it?"

"I am not certain, but in your opinion it may be regarded as 'bad news'. Iron Man and the organization called SHIELD are searching for you and have recruited Thor to help take you into captivity. They will not be here for sometime yet, but thought it best to warn you."

Casey swallowed nervously and looked to Loki-Odin. If he was concerned he didn't let it show. He nodded to the guardian and Heimdall returned to his post.

"Crud," Casey breathed, fingers nervously tugging the fabric on her dress, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Loki-Odin answered, appearing distracted by his own thoughts.

"About the two _Avengers_ coming to get me! What else?!" She swore loudly, "I'm so doomed. If Iron Man and Thor are out to get me I'm toast."

"But why are they coming to get you in the first place?" He asked.

"You know perfectly well why!" Casey spluttered, "I'm a dangerous freak and they want to put me back in my cage before I hurt anybody."

"You're not a freak," Loki-Odin said softly, "But you are dangerous. Can you blame them for locking Acacia away?"

"No at all! In fact, I agree that I belong in some top secret government facility with tests and scans and as many restraints as they can get! I deserve to be locked up!" She could feel the panic welling inside her and tried to take deep breaths.

"_You_ don't deserve any of that - Acacia is the one who has spilled blood, she simply used you as a vessel."

"Yeah? Well it's too bad we're connected then!" Casey squeezed her eyes closed and forced herself to breath in and out. She felt the weight of hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes to see Loki-Odin's face. There was a confident look in his eye.

"Listen, SHIELD only wants you because you lose control of your actions to your other self. What have we been trying to do for the past week?"

"We're looking for a cure, I guess, but…"

"If we make it so that you can't lose control then they will have no reason to take you away. So even when they do come all we have to do is wait for them to leave again after explaining the situation."

"It's one thing to say it, but a completely different thing to do it! They could pop up tonight and take me away, or what if the cure does what you want and it lets me keep her strength and speed and they think I'm too dangerous to leave alone," She clutched his arm, "What if they take me anyways?"

o*o*o*o

Shocked to hear actual worry in her voice, Loki dropped his disguise (putting up a different spell so only Casey could see his true form). Was she truly concerned about being taken away from Asgard? But only a few days ago she had expressed her desire to return to Midgard. Could she was worried about being taken away from _him_?

_No fool, she just doesn't want to be locked in a cage again_, He rationalized, but another part of him argued back_, Didn't she just say she thought she deserved to be imprisoned? If she thinks that way then the only reason she would have to stay is because she found a reason to._

"They won't, I will not let them." He assured her, well aware that once Thor set his mind to doing something there would be no stopping him. However, he was determined to cure her, keep her safe, and - if the need arose - fight for her.

Even in her worry the girl managed a laugh. "Pssh, what are you gonna do? Didn't the Avengers beat you last time you went toe to toe?"

"Yes, but it took all six of them and only two are coming this time. Besides, they wouldn't dare fight Odin."

"Heimdall said Thor is coming."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, but…"

"Then let's get to work on that cure, shall we?" In a rush of emotion he kissed her forehead and then took her hand in his and led her back to his study. When they arrived they gathered as much information as they could and suggested theories to each other. An hour later Casey had uncovered a book with mention of how to defeat Heletankera in its natural form and the two researchers crowded close over the pages.

"It says something about dwarfs and silver, but then it goes into the runes and I can't read it." She gestured helplessly to the page and then handed him the book.

He read over the page once and then considered the words on it. This could be a possible cure. It would have to be adapted some, but it didn't seem too difficult. However, in order to procure the items needed it would involve asking the dwarfs for assistance. Loki had never gotten along well with dwarfs.

"Well, what's it say?"

Loki turned to her and handed the book back. "It speaks of a time when Heletankera was plentiful throughout the realms and when no one could control it. The dwarfs saw that this was a problem and forged silver cubes. The cubes were dropped into the pools of Heletankera and the organism vanished across the universe. Apparently, no one has seen any since except in very small amounts and at black market trades."

"Okay, so we need to ask the dwarfs for help, yeah?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple."

"How so?"

"The dwarfs hate me."

Casey gave him an amused glance. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, we made a bet once…" He smirked, "And if I lost I promised them my head."

"That's an extreme bet. You still have your head though, so you must have won the bet. Did you cheat? Is that why they don't like you?"

"Actually, I lost the bet. When the dwarfs came to get my head I reminded them that my neck was not part of the deal and if they hurt my neck while removing my head then it was unfair. So they temporarily sewed my mouth closed instead. We haven't gotten along since."

"First of all - ew! That's nasty!" She shuddered, "Gross! Second of all, it won't be Loki asking them for help, it will be Odin, right?"

"I could try that, but…" He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, "The dwarfs are incredibly powerful - they forged Thor's hammer - and they might easily see through any spell I cast."

Casey looked down at the book in her hands and then back at him and he saw fierce determination in her eyes. She snapped the book closed with a triumphant grin.

"So we'll let them see the spell you cast."

"I hate to be contradictory, but isn't that something we don't want to happen? I'm fairly certain if they found out who I am then they would get word to Thor somehow and we'd be in more of a fix than before."

"Hear me out, Odin's a very busy guy, right? So he probably wouldn't have time to go talk to the dwarfs himself, but he'd still want to be polite enough to the dwarfs to send a message directly from his mouth. What if he sent a copy of himself to talk ask the dwarfs for whatever we need? Then they would know it was a spell, but they wouldn't be suspicious."

"That could work," Loki tapped his chin thoughtfully, "But the dwarfs are smart, they'll want to know why we need a cure."

"Not everything has to be a lie, Loki," Casey elbowed him, "We can tell them the truth. You found traces of Heletankera on Earth in a human host, knew it was dangerous, and took me here to find a cure. They don't have to know you found it by accident."

"Then let's do it. I'll send a copy right now." He snapped his fingers and a double of Odin formed and began walking from the room.

o*o*o*o

Casey watched the copy leave and then she grinned hugely. She was going to be cured. Acacia would be gone forever. When the Avengers came to get her there would be no reason to take her away because she would be a completely normal human being again. Well, maybe not completely normal. If Loki was right then she would get to keep Acacia's strength and speed. But what was so bad about that?

"Are you ready to be rid of your bloodthirsty other self?" Loki asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You don't even know," She smiled, "This opens up so many doors! I could go home to my parents! I could finish college! I can be normal again and it's all thanks to you!"

When she looked him in the eye he seemed conflicted. It hit her that he wouldn't want her to do any of that stuff. He had wanted her to be in control of her power so that she could join his army, not so that she could go home and make things right with her parents or finish her time at college. Her smile fell.

"Anyway, thanks." She muttered, drooping and shaking off his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately noticing her change in temperament.

"After the past couple of days I just forgot why I'm here." Her voice sounded cold, but she didn't really care.

"You are here to be cured." He answered softly.

"And why would you want me cured? Oh yeah, so you can make me a soldier in your army. So you can use me and make me do whatever the heck you want."

"Has the past day completely escaped your memory?" Loki asked, "Would you forget so easily the time we spent together?"

"How do I know any of that was real?" Casey turned to look at him again, searching his eyes for the mischievous glint that was so often there, to know that he was tricking her. When all she saw was sincerity she was shocked and then irritated. He could be masking his face. Who knew what all his magic was capable of? His emotions could easily be faked, couldn't they?

It would be so nice to believe that he was telling the truth, that he hadn't been exploiting her this whole time. She desperately wanted to believe it, but almost as desperately wanted to know he was lying, because the truth was she knew she shouldn't be enjoying his company as much as she was. Not only because it was "wrong", but also because she knew what he had done and it was a hard thing to forgive such atrocities. Even if her other self was more than capable of the same thing.

"You said that you trust me and yet you act as if I am tricking you at every turn," He smiled gently, "I'm not the one with the card in my sleeve, Casey."

"I know," She sighed, "I know I said I trust you, and deep down I do, but I know what you said earlier and you've never done anything to let me know if that was still your plan or if I'm off the hook."

Loki paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, and then took her hand in his. "Whatever I said then is irrelevant now. You owe me no debt, I will not hold you against your will. _Trust_ me."

"But," She grunted tiredly and ran her hand through her hair, pulling pieces out the braid it had been in, "All the things you've done… all the things _I've _done, I just don't see how-"

"We have both done regrettable things, I am well aware, but can that not be a bond between us? Our shared time in darkness forges a link connecting you and I," His eyes glittered with promise and she couldn't help but smile, "Trust me, please."

Casey nodded firmly. "I will. I believe you."

"Whatever you want to do when you are free, I will not hold you back. Go back to Midgard if you fancy, finish your schooling, see your parents, but remember," The corner of his mouth quirked up, "Asgard is a fine place for you as well."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I love to hear from you guys, so please feel free to leave a review! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed/favorited/followed. Have a great day! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! 30 reviews is pretty awesome! :) I hope you guys enjoy this ridiculously long chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post again soon. My goal is to finish this story by November 1st so we're getting close to the ending. **

**One more thing, the song I have in mind for the dancing part is Moonlight by the Piano Guys (who are super awesome). Enjoy!**

Casey had fallen asleep on the couch in Odin's study and was woken by the sound of a servant swinging the door open. She jerked up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Glancing over by the door she saw Loki-Odin taking something from a servant's hand and then sending the man on his way. The king examined the object he held and then looked up to Casey. His disguise melted away and he smiled.

"Good morning, I have something you might want to see."

Still a tad groggy, Casey yawned and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh yeah? What?"

"I'll give you one guess."

Her mind was fuzzy and the faint sunlight peeking through the window felt so nice and warm. It was hard to focus on anything. "Uh… breakfast?"

Loki laughed. "I think you'll find it is much more impressive than bacon and eggs."

"I dunno man, bacon is pretty impressive…" She smirked, but then stared in shock at the thing in his hands. A silver cuff with norse-looking engravings all over it shimmered slightly. "Wait, is that…?"

"This," He grinned, "Is the answer to our plight. The dwarfs finished it."

Casey grabbed for it eagerly, but he held it slightly out of her reach. "I can hardly believe it. Won't you let me put it on?"

He met her eyes briefly, but then returned to the study of the bracelet. His eyes held a touch of mischief in them and Casey felt her stomach churn uneasily. Surely after all of his promises he wouldn't deny her the cure now? Would he? She blinked to clear her thoughts. It could not be so; she needed to trust him as he had asked. He must have a good reason for not allowing her to take it this second and ending her long retained misery.

"I have merely been thinking, Casey."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's never good."

He laughed slightly, but still wouldn't meet her gaze. It was unsettling to say the least. "We needn't do it if you disapprove of the concept, but I was struck with the sudden idea that Acacia somewhat deserves a final moment of freedom."

"You know as well as I do that she is a monster." Casey bit, not wanting to talk about her other self and spoil this supposedly joyful time.

"Yes, but even monsters should have a final moment."

Casey covered her eyes with her hands and groaned. "I guess…" She straightened, "How do you bring me back? You've done it twice now and I want to know how."

"I knocked her unconscious."

"Dude, are you telling me that you whacked her over the head with something?" Casey hadn't felt a bump on her head or anything, but how else would he be doing it?

"I considered it - she can be so annoying - but no, I used magic."

"Oh." It was hard to remember that such a cure-all existed. It seemed like magic was the answer to a lot of problems around Asgard. Not that she minded, of course.

"What do you say? Should we give her a moment or two to come to terms with the idea or just banish her now?" He held up the bracelet, "I'm not certain of the effects of this cuff. It may be that when you take it off she will be able to return or it may vanquish her forever, I know not."

"Well," Casey sighed heavily, "I suppose she can have five minutes to get her affairs sorted. That's it though - any longer and I'll, I'll, well… I guess I won't be able to do anything, but I will not be pleased!"

"There is nothing I fear more than that," Loki rolled his eyes, "She will have five minutes."

They were about to leave for the dungeons when there was a knock on the door. Loki shifted back into Odin and answered the summons. He spoke with a servant briefly and then nodded.

"It seems Thor has arrived with Iron Man and an agent of SHIELD."

"So soon?!"

"It will be no matter. I'm sure they can be enticed to spend some time in the mead hall and once they are good and drunk they may forget their purpose for being here. Drink may buy us another day," Loki-Odin replied, scratching his beard, "I will go speak to them now, but in the meantime you will need to stay hidden."

"But I-"

"If I convince them that you are being contained appropriately they will be less likely to question why you are here. You came for a cure, nothing more. Since Acacia is unpredictable we will say you agreed to be kept in the dungeons."

"And if they want to talk to me?"

"My dear, do not doubt the god of tricks and lies when it comes to deceiving people," He grinned squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, "It is offensive."

"I just don't know… ugh! Why'd they have to come in the _morning_? I can barely function in the morning." She groaned and yawned loudly.

"I'll have someone come collect you soon and take you to a hidden place. You will be safe from the Avengers if they cannot find you." He gave her one last squeeze and then marched out the door and to the throne room.

o*o*o*o

Loki did all he could to conceal his distaste for Iron Man and the agent they'd brought with them, but some of the disgust he felt at seeing them crept onto his face. It was not so hard to pretend he enjoyed seeing Thor again, but it was still difficult to have him here. Why couldn't the oaf stay on Midgard like he said he would?

"My son, you have returned so soon." Loki said in Odin's voice.

"All-Father, we do not mean to disrupt you, but SHIELD has business here in Asgard." Thor looked a tad nervous about bringing it up.

"The Midgardians come to reclaim one of their own." Loki stated.

"Yes, but if I may ask, Father, how did she come to be here in the first place?"

"The girl is afflicted."

"You've got that right!" Stark snorted and Thor elbowed him with a meaningful look.

"I thought it best if we did not draw attention to her," He glanced over to the agent, who was heavily armed, "And it would appear that I was right."

"Your Majesty, we've only come to collect the girl and then we'll be on our way. We come in peace!" The agent smirked.

"You come with many useless weapons. Do you really think you could even phase an Asgardian with such trinkets?"

"No, but we weren't about to pop up here empty handed. Who knows if a situation is going to be hostile, right?"

Thor looked appalled by the behavior of this man and quickly apologized for his rudeness. Loki rolled his eyes - only one showing through the eyepatch.

"Casey Elrod is still undergoing treatment. She is in the dungeons at this time. When she finishes I will let you speak to her, but not before."

"Why is she in the dungeon?" Stark snapped hastily, "Why isn't she being treated like a guest?"

"She is. A guest who lives in the dungeon. Casey is far too dangerous to allow around the palace. It is not known whether she will shift to her other self or not and if she does I will not risk her causing damage that could easily be prevented." Loki watched the reactions of the men. Thor seemed pacified, Stark shrugged but looked suspicious, and the agent of SHIELD had a look on his face that Loki easily recognized as that of a schemer. This man was plotting something and it was not going to be in Casey's favor.

"Alright," He chuckled, "But we're here to take her back with us now so you don't have to worry about that risk anymore. Send the kid on down and _poof_! No more problem for anyone."

"She is almost cured. Would you take her away from her treatment and allow her to continue being a threat?"

The agent took a moment to consider and then grinned. "Considering it's my job to take her… yeah. Yeah I would. SHIELD has plenty of resources to fix her, we don't want to impose."

"SHIELD may have the resources, agent, but they have not been applying them. Casey speaks in fear of her time spent at your facilities."

"That's not my problem, that's not your problem, I'm sure the science types will be able to figure it out. As it is, Casey Elrod belongs in our custody. Hand her over." He flicked his fingers as if to summon the girl by thought. What an infuriating man.

Loki couldn't help but smile. "No."

"Odin, pal, you have to listen-"

Thor cut him off. "Father, when will you be willing to allow her to return with us?"

"If she so desires she may go back to Midgard when her cure has been administered."

"And when will that be?" The agent grunted.

"Two days."

"One."

Loki scowled but nodded. "Very well. In the meantime I'm sure Thor can show you to the mead hall." He watched his brother lead the Midgardians away with a scowl and then jumped down from his throne and disguised himself as a guard and followed them. A few paces behind, he heard pieces of their conversation.

"What does Odin think he's doing?" The agent asked Thor, "The girl is ours; he has no right to keep her here."

Thor's fist clenched. "Agent Garrett, have care how you speak. Odin is my father as well as the king of this realm. He has every right."

"Point Break, I know you have full trust in your old man, but we've got to think carefully about this," Stark stated, "He wouldn't even let us see her or talk to her. Why would that be unless he was hiding something?"

"What are you suggesting?"

The agent, Garrett, interjected his own opinion. "Maybe he killed the kid and that's why he's not letting us take her back now. Maybe she turned into Miss Hyde and she got shot down."

"Perhaps she is in a fragile state and he does not want us disrupting her." Thor snapped and Loki felt a loyalty to his brother that he hadn't felt for a long time. It was odd and irritating.

"Well, there's one way to know for sure. Take us down to the dungeon and we'll see for ourselves." Of course Stark would be the one to break from the plan. Why couldn't they behave themselves and go to the mead hall like good little Avengers? Why must they constantly strain against his plans?

"Very well, if Miss Elrod is in the dungeons then we shall find her, if she is not I will allow you to question my father on her true whereabouts." Thor agreed warily and led them down a hall that would take them to the desired location. Loki cursed under his breath.

Once they were out of sight he ran back to where he'd left Casey only to find that she was gone. He'd forgotten that someone had been sent to collect her and hide her. Swearing again, he realized he didn't have time to get to the hiding place, wherever it was. In a spur of the moment decision Loki sprinted back to the dungeon door and skidded to a halt before running into Thor and the Midgardians. They turned to face him and he inwardly winced before recalling that he was in disguise.

"Good sir," Thor smiled kindly, "Would you direct us to the living quarters of Casey Elrod?"

"Certainly, my lord. Right this way." The half-baked plan he had was hurriedly completing itself in his head as he took them to the cell where Acacia had been released before. Without giving the trio a chance to peer into the cell first, he quickly threw a glamour copy of Casey into the cell and made it sit amongst the mess of broken furniture. Stark and Garrett looked genuinely surprised at seeing her form.

"Uh… Ms. Elrod?" Stark asked cautiously.

Loki controlled the double like a puppet and she rose and stared at them. "Prince Thor?"

"Lady Acacia - err - Ms. Elrod. A pleasure to see you again. Allow me to introduce you to my companions: Tony Stark, or the Iron Man, and Agent John Garrett of SHIELD." Thor smiled.

The Casey double looked pointedly afraid of the agent and shrunk back. Garrett frowned and his hand went to his hip where a gun rested. Loki scowled and he conjured a knife into his hand, even though he knew there was no way the agent could hurt anyone. Sensing the tension in the room, Stark gave a charming smile and placed an armored hand on the golden cell wall.

"Hey there, you might have heard about me. You know, they guy who saved the world? Yeah, that's me. I guess you already know our Asgardian buddy here and it seems like you're not a fan of Garrett - me neither."

"Not just him, all of SHIELD."

"Why? What did they do to you?"

The Casey double wrapped her arms around herself and took another step back. "It was the stuff nightmares, I'll tell you that much."

"Okay, and what's the difference of being in SHIELD custody and being in Asgardian custody? Huh?" Garrett shot, a dark gleam in his eyes, "We kept you in a cage much nicer than this at least."

"I'm not a prisoner here."

"Then why are you in a dungeon?"

"So I don't hurt anyone."

Garrett laughed. "No matter where you go you are going to be a danger to others. If it were up to me we would stop you permanently before you and your psychotic alter ego could strike again."

Loki's grip on his dagger tightened and he moved the double closer to the wall. She stared down the agent. From what he knew of Casey she would have agreed if she didn't know about the cure, but he certainly didn't second this notion.

"That is why I'm in Asgard. The king is finding a way to solve that problem. Once he has then I won't be a danger to anyone anymore."

"What, exactly, will this cure do?" Garrett asked, smirking.

Loki had a feeling SHIELD - at least this particular agent - would not approve of Casey retaining Acacia's skills as well as her own powers. It was a simple thing to make the illusion omit some of the truth.

"It will destroy my other self. Done and done."

"Nothing else?"

"Why would it do anything else?"

"Just curious. Power is an addictive thing; I find it hard to believe that you would be willing to give up all of yours. Molecular-kenisis can be pretty useful at times, right?"

"Agent, I want her gone. I don't care about the price," The double turned to Thor, "If you wouldn't mind taking your friends away from here, I'd like to finish up my treatment so I can finally be left alone."

Reluctantly the three men left the dungeon, muttering quietly about their impressions of the young woman. Loki waited until he was certain they were gone and then he extinguished his illusion and went back up to the palace. As he wandered, dressed as Odin once more, he barely paid attention to where he was going and nearly walked right into Lady Sif. She bowed quickly.

"All-Father, I have hidden Lady Acacia as you requested." The warrior reported.

"Ah yes! Thank you. Take me to her hiding spot."

"I just left her…"

"Then tell me where she is."

"The ballroom, milord."

Loki nodded and began making his way there. A few nobles tried to get his attention as he walked, but he ignored them. At a large golden door he glanced around before pushing it open and stepping into a darkened dance hall. In the far corner of the room he was startled to see two eyes glowing gold. As his own eyes adjusted to the lighting he could make out Casey's form behind the eyes and he smirked.

"Did you know that your eyes shine in the dark?" He asked and heard her voice swearing faintly.

"Really? Crud. I didn't know that." Her voice grew in volume as she neared.

"Gold. Like Acacia's eyes. If you are ever hiding in the future you will need to cover them," He snapped his fingers and a few candelabras set haphazardly around the room flickered to life, casting a gentle glow and creating leaping playful shadows, "In the meantime, you might prefer a little light."

Casey smiled and nodded, her eyes still glowing slightly. She craned her neck to look around the room and wonder showed on her face as she took in the massive marble pillars and polished dance floor. He watched as she turned slowly to take in everything, mouth parted a little. But he probably shouldn't be thinking about her mouth…

"How did the meeting with your brother go?" She asked, taking a step over to one of the pillars and placing a hand on it.

Loki sighed. "I have thrown them off the scent or the time, but I fear they will pick it up again soon."

"Then I guess we'd better get that bracelet on my arm soon." The young woman ducked behind the pillar and he smiled at her curiosity. The expression of marvel was clear and lovely on her face. But he probably shouldn't be thinking about that either…

o*o*o*o

Casey peeked out from behind the pillar and smiled a little at Loki. She knew she should probably be worried about the two Avengers here to take her away, but being in the mysterious and beautiful ballroom was wiping away her fears for the moment. Besides, she wanted to explore.

She poked around the room and examined ancient carvings on the walls. As she strolled aimlessly along the back wall she came across a small staircase and excitedly made for it. She hitched up her lavender colored skirts so she wouldn't trip, glanced back at her companion, and darted up the stairs. At the top she found a small balcony that looked over the whole room, which was roughly the size of two basketball courts side to side.

From above Casey could make out that on the floor there was an intricate pattern laid into the floor. The tiles formed a sparkling and beautiful star that could only be seen from the balcony. She leaned her elbows on the railing and rested her chin in her hands. A smile pushed at the corners of her mouth and she gave a little wave to Loki below.

He smiled back. "What do you think of the view up there?"

"Why don't you come up here and see for yourself?"

"I can hardly _see_ what you think of the ballroom, Casey, even if I were to join you from your perch." Even from a distance she could make out his telltale smirk.

"Oh you know what I mean, you doofus!" She laughed and suddenly Loki vanished from the dance floor and she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. The girl jumped slightly and gripped the balcony railing.

"You're right, it is better to see this sight firsthand." His smooth voice spoke near her ear and sent goosebumps along her spine.

"Why do you even have a ballroom here? I thought Asgardians were all about food, fighting, and fun." Casey asked, relaxing once more.

"And who is to say that dancing is not fun?" Loki countered teasingly.

"I didn't say that, but formal parties on the other hand…"

"True, but who am I to defy tradition and stop such events? Besides, they have their appeal." His arms wrapped around her from behind and his hands covered her own. She felt his breath ruffle her hair and closed her eyes. It surprised her that she felt completely safe. What a long time it had been since she'd experienced that.

"Have you ever been to one?" She asked, making an attempt at thinking straight.

"Several, though none of them have been particularly enjoyable. You?"

"No… well, I went to a gala with my parents once, but that was a very long time ago," Casey sighed, "But since I skipped a few grades I was younger than most of the kids in high school and my parents didn't want me going to prom, homecoming, or anything like that."

"So if you went to such an event you would have no idea how to dance?" He mused and she could perfectly picture the smile on his face even though he was behind her. She could detect the ulterior motive in his question, or at least a teasing tone, but she answered anyways.

"Not a clue - unless you count the macarena or the chicken dance."

"Do I even want to know what this 'chicken dance' is?"

"No sir, you do not."

"Regardless of fowl waltzes, you are saying that you can't dance, correct?"

"That about sums it up."

From behind her she heard a low chuckle and he turned her around to face him. Barely blinking, the next thing she knew they were back on the dance floor, right in the middle of the star pattern. She glanced down and noticed first that they were holding hands, and second that a familiar green shimmer was passing over them. When the magic finished its work she was wearing a glittering gold and green dress. She was unable to pinpoint the exact shade of green the gown was, as it seemed to change with every movement she made. The gold crisscrossed across her waist and up to her throat where it pulled across her collarbone as straps and fell back down the back and met with the gold on her middle.

"What the…?" She glanced at Loki and noticed his clothes, while not changing style much, had become more formal, "Okay, what's the wardrobe change about? And where did this dress come from?"

"I conjured the dress as I thought you might want to wear something a bit more appropriate for your first ball." He smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

"Dude, when did you become a dress designer?" Casey laughed and rolled her eyes, "But seriously, what is this about?"

"I know you have plans to return to your world, but if you did stay - if only for a short time - you would be of lady status and eventually you would have to attend a ball. At such an event you would have to dance… I'm fairly certain you couldn't just get away with doing the macaroni or duck dance."

"Macaroni is a type of pasta."

"Whatever."

"It's, uh, it's not the duck dance either. It's the chicken dance."

"Oh who died and made you the expert on Midgardian culture?" He huffed, tucking a stray piece of black hair behind his ear.

"Excuse me? I was born on Earth, so I _kinda_ know more about it than the guy who has spent the equivalent of a week there." Casey snorted.

"In any case!" He grinned even wider at her, "You don't know how to dance and as King of Asgard it is my job to teach you."

"That's not a kingly duty."

"How would you know?"

"Oh c'mon, the king can't teach everyone to dance who doesn't know. That would be a ridiculous waste of time that could be spent… I dunno, bettering the kingdom!" Casey couldn't help blushing when one of his hands found the small of her back and pulled her close. Having seen a few movies with dance scenes she knew to put her hand on his shoulder, but she was sure her face was doing its best impression of a tomato.

"Perhaps it isn't a king's job, but you are still in dire need of directions. You talk with food in your mouth, you speak like an urchin, and you go gallivanting across the city with a man you barely know. Honestly, if you've been pretending to be a lady I'm surprised you haven't been caught in your lies yet!"

Casey loosed on of her hands from his and placed it on her hip in indignation. "First of all, I am a professional when it comes to tricking people so there is no way in the _nine realms_ that I am going to get caught. See, I'm using Asgardian slang already. And secondly, I did not go 'gallivanting' around with a stranger; I went with you - though I suppose you could be implying that I don't know you as well as I think I do. If that's the case then this conversation just took a turn for the creepy."

"Is this prattle going to have a point or are you just putting off your dance lessons." Loki asked, reclaiming her hand and raising an eyebrow.

"Neither. Please, commence dancing!" She said airily. As they're hands were already in the appropriate positions, the only adjustment made was that Casey felt herself being pulled closer.

"Follow my lead and all will be well." He instructed and she laughed.

"You realize that this is, like, the most cliché thing ever, right?"

"I will acknowledge and embrace the fact. Now, chin up and stop slouching. We're going to dance." His own posture straightened.

"But wait," Her gaze flicked around the room, searching for something.

"What is it? Another excuse to not start dancing?" Loki teased.

"No," She smiled triumphantly as her eyes landed on what she was looking for, "It's just that we can't start dancing without proper music." At her words and a wiggle of her fingers the instruments on a small platform in the far corner of the room righted themselves and music burst across the dance hall.

o*o*o*o

Loki was stunned at the music that flowed from the playerless instruments. Not stunned about the instruments themselves, but at the tune they created. It was slow and intriguing, like it had a story to tell and it was recounting a thousand tragedies from days past. He looked to his dance partner and saw her brow furrowed in concentration as she moved the keys of the piano, the drum, and the bow of the cello.

"I didn't imagine that you knew how to play." He commented, sweeping her onto the dance floor and gliding across the room.

"I took a conducting class as an elective once and it's not that different," She smiled, "Although it is a bit difficult to control three instruments at once."

"Then allow me to share in your burden," Magic quickly reached out and took over the piano, "So that you may focus more on your dancing."

"And the dance instructor, I suppose."

He shrugged with a flash of a smile. "It couldn't hurt."

Then he pulled her across the ballroom and into a dance. She moved wherever he led her and they still managed to keep the music going in its mournful and exciting song. Loki had never been the most proficient dancer himself, but with her as his partner he made an effort and together they appeared graceful.

Feeling bold, he twirled her, eliciting a surprised laugh, and then pulled her back in. She beamed up at him and the voices in his head that had been constantly feuding for the past few days - telling him to use her, manipulate her, and forget her - all fell silent. Despite anything he should, could, or would do in the future, he was enjoying this dance now.

Casey was so close now that he could make out the candle light in her still shining eyes. As the pair moved across the room as one Loki became more and more daring in his dancing. They were spinning, twirling, and gliding to the music for some time before either of them spoke again. He was the one who eventually broke the silence.

"This music," He whispered near her ear, "It's rather dark for a first dance lesson, don't you think?"

Casey tilted her head back and grinned up at him. "True, but considering the two dancers I thought it would be appropriate."

"That excuse passes for me, but you'll have to think of another for yourself."

"Dark and mysterious music is fine for you but too somber for me?" She snorted and the music picked up speed, "I'm no angel, as you are well aware."

"No, but you are certainly more moral than I am." He adjusted the piano and their steps to match the speed.

"You keep saying that, but if it were true then would I really be dancing with you?"

He studied her face for a moment and she studied his. There was no trace of jesting to be found. Could she be speaking truth?

"Are you expressing that you think you are made of the same darkened cut as I am?"

"Maybe, but couldn't I also be saying that neither of us is as bad as we think?"

"All things considered I highly doubt that. You know what I've done and you are repulsed by it." He countered, not sure exactly what to think of this suggestion.

"That is true," She nodded and he felt his heart stop for a moment in anticipation of what she would say next, "But I think… I think I can forgive you."

Loki certainly didn't know what to make of that. Thor had said he'd forgiven him after he'd helped stop the Dark Elves, but Thor had always believed he could bring his dark brother back. Casey had hated him, but now she was forgiving him as well. Unsure of what to say he changed the subject.

"Nevertheless, the music is still caliginous."

"Perhaps I just felt dramatic." When he spun her the green fabric of her skirt swirled hypnotically and he pulled her back in - closer this time. In one brief moment she stared up into his eyes and into hers and the music fell slowly. They were quiet, unmoving, and when he finally released his breath the candles extinguished themselves.

"You…" Casey said, "You are not a bad dance teacher."

"And you," He leaned closer, his voice barely a whisper, "Are not completely wretched at dancing. They were hardly an inch apart now and to his great surprise she was the one who closed the gap - her lips on his.

When they pulled apart she smirked lightly, flicked her wrist, and the music poured across the room, more jubilant now but still with dark undertones. In the flow of emotion all either of them could think to do was dance. And so they did, neither keeping track of the hours spent they spent floating across the dance floor.

o*o*o*o

She didn't know why she'd kissed him. She didn't know why she was no longer afraid of him. She didn't even really know why she was in Asgard anymore, but she didn't really care. All she wanted right now was to continue this dance.

"I've been thinking." Loki said and Casey quieted the music to barely a hum so their voices could be heard more easily, even if they were so close she could hear his breathing.

"Uh-oh," She smirked, "You thinking is a dangerous thing, should I call the Avengers?"

"Would you even know how to contact them?"

"There are two in the building, but I don't think I'd do it anyway." She said, resting her cheek on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about being king."

"Aren't you already the king?"

"As far as anyone is concerned Odin is still king and I am dead." He answered briskly and Casey's eyes snapped open. She straightened and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, but that's how you wanted it, right?"

"At first, but I've been thinking-"

"You already said that, twice."

He gave her an unamused look. "Regardless, I've realized some of the downsides of masquerading as Odin rather than letting everyone know who I am."

She gave him a calculating look and the blissful moment started to unravel. "You want people to recognize you as king, don't you? You want to be remembered for the things you do."

"Yes, but there are other problems with it," He said and she felt his hand tighten on her waist, "Even though Odin is a widower it wouldn't be proper for him to be seen with a woman - particularly not a woman so much younger than he is. While _Odin _might have been alright with this _I_ am still young."

"Relatively speaking, considering you've been around since viking times."

"Very well, I am young in Asgardian terms. Would you stop interrupting so I can get my point across?"

"Sure thing."

"As I was saying, as Odin I could never marry." He said it so simply Casey nearly missed it, but when her mind fully processed what he'd said her eyes widened. She pulled her hands away from him and stepped back a few feet.

"Excuse me?" She stared him in the eye and put her hand up between them.

"What?" He asked and took a step closer to her. Casey backed away.

"Listen, I've been having a really nice time with you - I mean that, a _really_ nice time - but don't you think that's moving a little fast?" She gauged the distance to the ballroom door, prepared to pull a Cinderella and disappear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked gently. Casey nearly fell for his "playing dumb" routine, but she caught the mischievous gleam in his eyes that told her he was lying.

"Did you not just insinuate that you wanted to get married?" She knew she liked him, maybe even _loved_ him if that kiss had been any indicator, but she didn't know if she could marry the guy. Maybe in the distant, distant future, but not then.

o*o*o*o

Loki winced inwardly at her alarmed expression and wished he hadn't said anything. He wanted to hold her close again and get back to their dancing. So, he played it cool and laughed.

"I said that as Odin I could never get married, not that I had anyone in mind or that I wanted to get married this minute. Your presence simply reminded me that, in the future, I cannot fall in love or do anything of that sort should I continue impersonating Odin." It was only partially a lie; he _did _have someone in mind at the moment, though he was willing to wait some time before committing to anything serious.

Casey visibly relaxed and he stepped forward, pleased when she did not shrink away this time. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her his most sincere smile. She smiled slightly in return and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Calm down, I'm not proposing or anything of that nature. You jump to such conclusions." He chuckled and she laughed with him.

"Sorry, I guess with the Avengers here I'm just a bit jumpy." She met his gaze and he could see the reluctance in her eyes.

"Well stop it," He commanded jokingly, "You'll be free of both your other self and the Avengers in a short time and then," Taking her hand he squeezed gently, "Well, then anything is possible."

Very cautiously, the music began playing again and she seemed more comfortable. Even if she was relaxed again the conversation was a tad strained. He tried to turn the conversation around to talk about her life on Midgard.

"You already know about my family, to some extent at least. Tell me about your family." He asked, leading her over to the orchestra stage and helping her sit down on the little platform. Loki sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, my mom works as a shrink and my dad does, uh, business stuff. I'm not sure exactly where he works." She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your mother is a 'shrink'? What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, uh, she's like a head doctor, you know? Tells crazy people how to get better, talks about feelings and stuff," The woman scoffed quietly, "When I was normal she tried so hard to help me with all my meaningless teen problems but when something bad actually happened to me she disowned me."

"If you returned to Midgard would your relationship with her not be strained?"

"I'd like to think that she would take me back as her daughter and love me, but the rational part of me knows that if she couldn't stick by me when things got rough then maybe she doesn't love me as much as I thought she did. I guess, yeah, it would be pretty strained, but I still miss her."

"And your father?"

"Heck, the man was so busy he didn't even know when my birthday was or how old I was. He said he loved me, and I believed him, but when my mom ditched me he agreed without hesitation," She sighed, "But I guess you know all about bad parenting, huh?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," He answered and there was a heavy silence for a time. Thoughts ran through his head about the information Casey had just shared with him. If her relationship with her parents was broken then perhaps there would be more of a chance she would stay on Asgard with him, "Your parents sound… callous. Why do you wish to return to them?"

"I dunno," She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "They raised me. I'm kind of hoping that since I won't be a monster anymore they'll love me again."

"You are smart enough to know that it is folly to wish for such a thing."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm not going back for them. I'd like to finish up my education and graduate, you know? To prove I can do something besides destroy stuff and hurt people."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. When they parted he smiled. "I don't need any proof of that."

She elbowed him playfully and looked down at her hands. "Shut up, you doofus."

"Casey, I know you desire to learn, but you've seen the library here. Asgard has more advanced technology, we know more about the universe than the teachers of Midgard. Why not study here? You could live in the palace, you could learn so much!"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with that kiss?" She asked.

"I'll admit that I want you to stay for my own personal reasons as well, but I am not lying about the library - you have been there. Before I brought you here you said yourself that there was nothing on Midgard for you. Stay." He carefully turned her face toward him and saw the indecision in her golden glowing eyes.

"I would like to, but I just don't know if it would work…"

"Why not?" He asked eagerly, certain he could convince her to stay with him.

"I don't know, it just wouldn't." She shook her head and pulled away from him a little, he was quick to reclose the space.

"You know it would. You know your parents are not worth returning to, you can learn anything you want here, and," He laughed lightly, "I'm here," She faced him and he felt his stomach churn at the look on her face. His own expression hardened, "But perhaps that's why you won't stay."

"No!" She stated hastily.

"Then what?"

"I just, I don't..."

"Casey what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Then why don't you stay?"

"Loki, I can't."

"Casey, tell me why."

"Okay, fine," She took a shaky breath, "I trust you, and I forgive you, but I don't know if this could ever work."

"So it is me," He clenched his teeth and fist, trying to hold in anger, disappointment, and sadness, "What is questionable about our relationship?"

"I'm a monster and you're…"

"A murderer? A beast?"

"No, that's not how I think of you and you know it. But on Earth you are considered, well, a villain." Her voice shook a little and he took her hand.

"You said you don't see me that way."

"I don't! I just don't think it would be right!"

He gripped her hand and she turned away from him. "Casey, what is wrong about it?"

"You know what. Even if I have forgiven you the rest of the human race hasn't. SHIELD will not-"

"You have no ties to SHIELD! Look what they've done to you! _I_ have helped you in every way I can but you feel more loyalty to the organization that locked you in a cage!"

"But they-"

"They are your enemy."

"They stopped _you_ from destroying New York and taking over my home planet!" She bit back.

"How do you know that is a good thing?"

"Listen to yourself! That is crazy!"

"So are the words coming from your own mouth. SHIELD has done nothing but mistreat you. I have done nothing but help you. Out of the two of us, which is the 'right' choice for _you_?"

They both fell silent for a long time. Loki could tell she was lost in thought, but it was perfectly clear to him where she belonged. If she returned to Midgard the idiotic mortals would only harm her further. Finally he stood and looked down at her.

"Please, I want you to stay."

Casey looked up and he saw tears in her eyes. She stood and clutched his hand. "Loki, I like you a lot, maybe even love you. I just can't do this." Dropping his hand, she turned to go, but he caught her by her upper arm.

"I do not understand your loyalty to SHIELD or your desire to return to your realm but at least let us still be friends." He had a tough time keeping emotion from his voice, but managed and she smiled a tiny smile.

"Yes, I will still be your friend. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not freaking out and making me stay here or going crazy or something."

He forced a laugh. "I am not heartless."

"Far from it," Her face held worries, but she still leaned closer to him and granted him one last kiss before pulling away, "Far, far from it, my friend."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who favorited and followed! Maybe this time you'll be enticed to review, eh? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if the happy bits are slowly starting to go away. Anywho, thanks again for reading! **

"Five minutes and then she is gone forever." Casey told herself as she stepped into the cell. Loki stood nearby, but he had been rather quiet since they'd left the ballroom an hour ago. She was really quite impressed by how well he was handling things. Gone was the bully who would threaten her until he got his way, replaced by this quiet and accepting man with the same face.

"Five minutes."

"Here, you can keep track on this," She handed him her watch, which was old with a fraying fabric band, "And when five minutes are up please knock her out as quickly as possible and clamp that bracelet on my wrist. I don't want to deal with her a moment longer than necessary."

He nodded. "Very well."

Casey knew she should leave it alone, she knew she should just pick up the porcelain, let Acacia do her thing, and then move on, but she couldn't help asking.

"Loki, are you sure you're okay?" She took a step closer, but the golden wall shimmered into place and she could go no farther.

"I've been better," He admitted, "But, I've also been worse off."

"I know you wanted me to stay, but it's just that…"

"I am well aware of how you feel, Casey, you needn't repeat yourself." Loki snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you 'needn't' get so upset about it."

"Really? You know, I ought to make you stay. I still could if I wanted." So much for not being a bully.

"Stop being dramatic, you wouldn't do that." She pulled at the fabric of her dress, not sure if he really would or not. The dungeon walls were already surrounding her, what if he left them up?

"A few kind words and a kiss and you think you know me so well? You forget all too easily that I am the same man who wrought death and destruction on your planet. What would still me from keeping you here?" His eyes were filled with an impish light when he looked at her, "I'm sure as Odin I could convince Thor to take Stark and Garrett back to Midgard and leave you here."

"Nothing is stopping you," She stated plainly, hoping he wouldn't take it as an invitation to go through with it, "But I know you won't."

The light dimmed, replaced by something almost more dangerous in his eyes. "You are correct, but that doesn't mean I won't find a way to convince you to stay."

"You can try," She shrugged, picking up the piece of porcelain, "And I wish you the best of luck, but my mind is made up." Feeling herself give into the beast, everything around her went black and she passed out.

o*o*o*o

Seeing the Elrod girl in the dungeon had been pretty convincing, Tony had to admit, but something about it was bothering him. Sure, he'd never met the chick before and had no clue how she would act, but there was something off about the whole conversation.

Normally the billionaire would never pass up a good drink, but he had some thinking to do. So, while Thor and Garrett gulped mead - whatever that was - Tony thought. The way Odin had seemed to be hiding something and how perfectly on point the girl's replies had been nagged at him.

"JARVIS, show heat scans of Casey's cell." He muttered to his suit, scratching his mustache in thought.

"No human life forms detected, sir." The AI reported.

"What? Well then what was detected?"

"Friend Stark, who are you talking to?" Thor asked and then gulped down the contents of his mug. Garrett eyed the drink and took a sip.

"An energy field similar to Asgardian magic was the only thing within the cell." JARVIS replied and Tony jumped to his feet.

"It was a hoax! Odin magicked a double into the cell so we'd think she was there!" He told his companions, "Elrod wasn't in the dungeon."

Thor looked a bit drunk and Garrett had nearly been floored after two sips of the powerful alcohol. Tony sighed and snapped his fingers in front of the Asgardian's face.

"What are you talking about Man of Iron?"

"Your dad was pulling the wool over our eyes. Casey Elrod was never in the cell. It was an illusion."

"That is very bad. Where is she?"

"That's what I want to know. We need to have another chat with Odin."

"Woo!" Garrett agreed before passing out on the table. Stark rolled his eyes and tried to forget the agent for the time being, walking with Thor back to the throne room of the palace. Neither of them knew if Odin would be there, but it was probably the best place to check. Upon arrival they were greeted by a room full of nobles, but no king. Light streamed over the room and everyone turned curiously to the visiting prince and his Midgardian friend.

"Where is my father?" Thor asked a nearby lord.

"He is gone, my prince. He declared that he had important business to attend to and hasn't come back since you were here last."

Tony swore and Thor echoed the sentiment. "Where would he go?"

"I know not." The prince sighed.

"Why would he lie to us?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Thor, we need to find him!"

"Thor! Good morrow, it is a pleasure to see you back in Asgard!" A dark haired woman in a red tunic greeted. Thor nodded.

"Hello Sif,"

"I could not help but overhear that you and your friend are in search of the All-Father."

"Yes, we have to ask him some questions." Tony muttered.

"Last I saw of him he was on his way to the ballroom to retrieve Lady Acacia. You might try there. I've also heard that they go to the training courts occasionally, and oddly, the dungeons." The warrior told them.

"Thank you Sif!" Thor grinned and sprinted off. In his suit Tony followed by flying down the wide hall after him. They came to a large golden door and pushed it open to a dark ballroom. A head light came on the Iron Man suit and swept across the room. Empty.

"Where else did that lady say?"

"The training area." Thor barked back and they were racing down the halls again and attracting a few odd looks. They got to their destination and found that empty as well. "She also said to try the dungeons."

"We've been there already."

"But think Stark, why was Ms. Elrod in the ballroom in the first place? Perhaps she was hiding there while Father spoke to us. Maybe now they have returned to the prison."

"Okay, we'll check it out. Lead the way."

o*o*o*o

"You brought me back, why?" Acacia asked the moment she was free to roam in her cell. She didn't wreck anything, growl, or destroy. Her golden gaze was unblinking as she stared him down.

"Casey and I thought you deserved five minutes to yourself before we destroyed you." Loki replied thoughtfully. He was not in the mood to put up with this creature after his conversation with her human counterpart. The disappointment was still raw.

"Destroy me?" The monster chuckled, "With what? You cannot harm me without hurting Elrod. I suppose you could have grown tired of her by this point and you want to kill the both of us… but by the look in your eyes I don't think that's it," She crossed her arms over the green dress, "So tell me, Loki, how do you plan to kill me?"

The silver cuff appeared in his hand and he held it up for her to see. "This will end you. I wonder… do you even know that you are formed from an Asgardian creature?"

Her eyes glittered. "I was hoping you'd figure it out on your own. You seem like a smart fellow."

"Smarter than you." Loki nodded, tucking the bracelet in his pocket.

"Hmm, I'm not offended by your silly insults. What is that bracelet going to do to me?"

"Casey said to give you five minutes, but you are so painfully dull that I may just end you now," Loki mused, "I'm in no mood to have my patience tried so don't test me monster."

"I'm not a monster!" She spat, studying his face in an unnerving manner. She stepped closer to the wall dividing them and smirked, "But you are. Is that why she turned you down?"

He tensed and quickly made his face blank. "Pardon?"

"I may not be able to access all of her memories, but when I try I find lots of images of you popping up, along with a feeling of sadness. Besides, the pain is clear on your face."

"If you are referring to any relationship that Casey and I have it is purely platonic." Or at least Casey wanted it to be that way.

"That may be how it is, but it isn't how you want it," Acacia ran her fingers over the wall, "You love her but she is repulsed by you. Do you want to know why?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "The clock is ticking; your time in life is running out."

"She thinks you are like me. She looks at you and sees all the death you've wrought, the pain you caused, the lives you've ruined. She sees me in you and she hates you for it." The words dripped like foul poison from her mouth and she was grinning dementedly.

"Even if that were true, what can you gain from knowing it? Do you really want those to be your last words?" Loki asked, masking his anger. This exchange was reminding him a little too much of his conversation with Black Widow on the helicarrier and he was not fond of being on this side.

"What can _I_ gain? Probably nothing."

"Then why are you telling me?"

Her shimmering eyes widened innocently. "Because it's not about me. This is about you."

"What about me?" He said, glancing at the watch Casey had handed to him before climbing into the cell. Three minutes before he could be rid of this atrocity.

"I have a proposition where we both get what we want. If you agree then we will both be happy," She twisted one of Casey's long brown hairs, "Are you listening?"

"Your happiness is generally a result of many deaths, but my ears are tuned in." He narrowed his eyes, not trusting a word that came from her mouth, but curious none-the-less. Surely whatever she said would be nonsense. After all, what could she know of what he wanted?

"Excellent!" She smiled and planted both of her hands on the wall, "Casey rejected you, despised you, and I can see that doesn't sit well with you. You are used to taking and doing whatever you want, regardless of the casualties. I am of the same mind. After all," A brief chuckle and then she met his eyes, "No one is going to look out for either of us except ourselves."

"Get to your point, Acacia; you have but two minutes and thirty seconds before I put an end to you." He ordered, "Time is short."

"Alright, here are the facts: I want freedom and you want Casey," The monster took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them they were blue-green, "Loki, I'll stay here with you. I want to be with you." Casey's voice said.

Loki stumbled backward but quickly regained his composure. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes flashed back to gold and she grinned. "You see? I know how to be just like Casey. It's practically the same thing. What do you think?"

"I'm afraid I've missed the point." He ground out, knowing full well what she meant.

"You can have a Casey who will not reject you... for the small price of my freedom," Her eyes changed again and she smiled, "Don't you want me to stay here with you?"

"Acacia, I can hardly-"

"Oh come on you doofus!" She giggled and it was hard to believe that Casey was not standing in front of him, "You can't even tell the difference. Let's just go for it."

"I am the master of tricks. I'd be able to tell." He countered.

"Does it really matter so much?" She rolled her eyes in a very Casey-like manner, "Same face, same voice, same personality, or nearly anyways, I bet I could even get her memories if I tried hard enough."

"And if I let you out what would you do? You can hardly blame me for not trusting you."

"I might take a life now and then, but I can control myself. Sure people may get a little banged up and a few things would be broken, but I wouldn't be as chaotic as you have seen me before. I would be just like Casey - I _am_ Casey," She tugged at the fabric of her dress nervously, "And I would love you. All you have to do is let me out of the cage."

He stared at her and put his own hand on the cell wall against hers. "Casey…"

Her smile dropped in concentration for a moment and then came back. "We've had such a nice time in the past few days; doesn't that mean anything to you?" Her brow furrowed slightly, "You taught me to dance, we… we kissed."

He stared into those eyes and nodded. "We did," He sighed heavily and brought down the barrier between them, stepping into the cell and casting a spell around them so she could see his true form rather than the guard's face he'd worn previously, "You would stay by my side?"

"Always." A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth but she quickly pushed it away.

"And you would not wreak havoc if I let you out?"

"On my honor." She whispered as he stepped closer. Those words almost stopped him in his tracks. Almost.

"How much…" He paused and laughed lightly, taking her face into his hands, "How much is your honor worth?"

She didn't bother to answer, instead pulling him close and putting her lips on his. Her hands clasped around his neck. One of his hands held her cheek while the other held her waist. As they stood there he felt her dark smile against his lips and felt her hands snake down to his throat.

Before she could attempt to strangle him or even process what was going on he had spun her around, pulling her wrist up between her shoulder blades and causing her to scream in both shock and pain. He pulled her back against his chest and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Loki, what are you doing?" She asked, barely managing to contain a snarl, "It's me! Casey!"

"Unfortunately for you, I know your honor isn't worth much," He hissed in her ear, "Even if Casey loathed me I would still rather have her than you, monster." His free hand felt for the bracelet in his pocket, but before he could find it there was a shout of protest from behind him and he felt his form being ripped away from the girl by a strong pair of hands.

"Guard, what are you doing?!" Thor's familiar rage-filled voice demanded, tossing who he thought was a guard onto the ground. Loki growled angrily and tried to jump to his feet, but Iron Man pointed an assortment of weapons at him.

"Prince Thor!" Acacia exclaimed, rushing to the blond, "He was going to kill me!"

"Be calm Ms. Elrod," Thor patted her shoulder and turned to Loki, "What explanation do you have for this?"

Loki quickly made up an excuse but he didn't get the chance to give it before Agent Garrett came stumbling into the picture. He had his gun out and was pointing it first at Acacia and then at Loki on the floor.

"What is going on?!" He roared.

"This guard attempted to kill the kid," Stark answered, "I knew Odin was up to something!"

"My father may know nothing of this! Whose authority did you act on, guard?"

"My own," Loki sighed, "I apologize."

Acacia stood behind Thor and her eyes flashed back to gold, a grim smile on her face as she flicked something out of the folds of her skirt. One of Loki's daggers. She angled the blade toward Thor's back and Loki jumped to his feet.

"Look out!" He shouted and Thor spun just in time to catch the girl's wrist. She grunted angrily and wretched her hand away then stomped on his toes and held the blade to his throat. Iron Man and Garrett tensed and pointed their own weapons at her.

"Can someone tell me what is happening?!" Garrett exclaimed.

"The girl changed into the monster," Loki answered, holding up the silver bracelet, "But I can fix her with this."

"What is it?"

Acacia's eyes shifted back to blue-green and she shrunk away from Thor. "No! I'm so sorry, how did she get out again?"

Loki sneered. "Don't believe her, it's still an act."

"No, I swear it's me!" She dropped the dagger and eyed Loki warily. He knew she could still see his true form, but he wasn't sure if she knew what to do with that information. She could destroy everything he'd built up and reveal him if she knew that he was supposed to be dead. It would be a simple thing to take the attention off of herself and get him in trouble. Everything depended on how much she knew.

"Casey Elrod, I need you to put your hands behind your head right now." Garrett swung a pair of handcuffs out of a pouch on his belt. Acacia did as he asked and kneeled on the ground.

"Fine, fine, just please don't let him put that bracelet on me! It's magic and it will bring _her_ back." She appeared to tremble at the mere sight of the thing so Thor took it from his brother's hand and stomped on it with his boot, flattening it. Loki grit his teeth when the prince kicked it away and it bounced down the hall and out of sight.

When Garrett began to put the restraints on Acacia she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She snatched the ends of the cuffs and swung the chain around in a flash and suddenly had it around the agent's throat.

"Okay, psycho is back!" Stark cried out, firing up his blaster and pointing at her carefully, "Put the agent down!"

"No," She laughed, pulling the chain tighter, "And you can't make me either. You kill me, you kill poor innocent Elrod."

Garrett clutched at his throat and Thor held Mjolnir, unsure of what to do. Loki slowly stepped closer to her, but she saw and backed away, taking the distressed agent with her.

"Acacia," He said, "Don't do it."

"Why not? Don't you want murder on your darling Casey's hands?" She sneered as Garrett began to go unconscious. The monster backed away a few feet more and then dropped the agent as he passed out. She ran down the hall to the prison doors and was about to make it out when Loki stepped in front of her, accompanied by five more of him. Of course, the two Avengers behind her only saw her stop in horror and back away from the door.

"You are a monster." One of the Lokis told her and she shook her head.

"I'm not a monster!"

"You are."

"No I'm not!" She hurled herself at one of the copies and quickly found herself surrounded by a hundred more. All of the illusions around her quietly spoke one word:

"Monster."

"No!" She whipped around, trying to find a way out of the crowd around her and clutching her head in panic.

Thor and Iron Man exchanged looks, still not seeing or hearing the doubles, and Loki smiled grimly. Finally, Stark fired a small blast at the young woman and she fell in a heap with a shriek. Loki wanted to run to her and make sure she was alright, but that was certainly not something a faceless guard would do, so he stayed put behind his brother and the Midgardian.

Thor picked up the limp form and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to Loki and gestured in the direction they had left the fallen agent. The trickster sighed and jogged to collect the man.

Once they had all come back together in the throne room and Garrett had been dropped off at the healers Loki ducked out of sight, shifted to Odin, and re-entered the room. He sat upon the great throne and stared down at them, carefully noting Casey's form. The rise and fall of her chest meant she still lived at least, but after all Acacia had done he wasn't sure how much longer that would last.

"Father," Thor started, "There has been an incident in the dungeons."

"I have heard of this and know the happenings. Do not waste your breath telling me what I already know." Loki wanted to send the two Avengers away so that he could make sure Casey was not injured, but that was one of the drawbacks of being king. You had to deal with the problems of the people.

"Miss Hyde here nearly offed Agent Garrett, and while I'm not fond of the man myself I think action needs to be taken." Stark gestured to her body on the floor.

"What would you propose?" Loki's jaw clenched.

"We need to take her back with us and let SHIELD do their thing. I'm sorry if this offends you, Your Majesty, but she is our problem to deal with and she needs to come back with us. She's a citizen of Earth so you don't have jurisdiction over her."

Thor remained silent but seemed to quietly agree with his companion. Loki knew the more he fought to keep her there the more they would want to take her back. So, he allowed it. They were shocked at first, but when he played the part of "good king" they believed him. He told them it was best for both worlds, that they were right, and that she should go back with them. He lied like he always did. Flawlessly.

"My only request is that you allow her to say her farewells." He already had a plan to counteract what was going to happen, but schemes could always fail and he wasn't going to risk saying not saying goodbye.

"To whom?" Thor asked, "Had she many friends here?"

"A few. I will call them forward." He summoned a servant and ordered him to find Sif and the Warriors Three. Then he nodded to the Avengers and went to change disguises again. He walked a ways down the hall, shifted, and came back as a nameless nobleman. The others came a moment later and they crowded around Casey. Sif shot him a few curious looks, but didn't question him.

The girl on the floor stirred and pushed herself up, hair falling in front of her face like a veil. She groaned loudly and glanced around. When she spotted Thor and Stark and fell back with wide eyes.

"Whoa! Nobody told me I was going to be meeting celebrities today," She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and smiled slightly, "I'm probably a mess."

"Lady Acacia?" Fandral asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She began to get up and the warrior immediately helped her to her feet. Loki could scare meet her eyes, but when he did he could tell she knew it was him.

"Okay kid, Odin wanted to make sure you got to say goodbye before we brought you back. Make with the adieus."

"Wait," Her eyes filled with panic, "I'm going back _now_? Didn't the bracelet work?" She glanced down at her wrist and then looked to Loki, "Where is the bracelet?"

"Prince Thor destroyed it, not knowing what it was for." Loki ground out.

Casey spun on her heel and faced the Asgardian prince. "Why would you do that?! I needed that! It was the cure! It would have stopped her!"

Thor winced. "I apologize, miss, I did not know. I was fooled into thinking it would harm you. Your other self is a startlingly good actress."

Casey swore and put her hands to the sides of her head, looking up toward the ceiling. "Yeah, yeah she is," She looked to Loki and he spotted a single tear streak down her cheek before she wiped it away, "Good enough to fool the dead trickster prince himself." It seemed almost a question.

Loki put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Nay, not that good." He whispered and she nodded in relief. He wouldn't tell her that he'd acted like he'd been fooled because then he would have to explain what he and Acacia were talking about… and doing.

"Okay everybody, here's the lowdown," She looked at the warriors, "I'm Casey Elrod from Midgard. I'm infected by an Asgardian creature that causes me to turn into an evil monster. Odin had a cure for me, but Thor accidentally broke it and now I have to go live in a prison because rather than try and fix me SHIELD prefers to poke me until I do something interesting. It has been a pleasure staying here in Asgard and meeting you. I wish I could stay a bit longer, but according to Mr. Stark and Thor that's not possible. Thank you." She mocked saluted.

The two Avengers looked uncomfortable and shuffled awkwardly. Loki stepped forward and claimed Casey's hand, pulling her away from the rest. He smiled, but she did not return it.

"Casey, I know you can be cured and I will find another way to fix this." He said and she nodded.

"That's gonna be kind of hard with us being in different realms."

"I'm _sure_ I'll find a way."

o*o*o*o

Casey felt terrible. There was a sore on the back of her head, she hadn't been cured, and now Loki was trying to draw out this goodbye. She knew she'd agreed to stay friends with him, but when he looked at her like that it was hard. Why couldn't he go back to be a ridiculous, insane tyrant who just wanted to use her? It was so much easier to decide how she felt about him then.

She knew it was wrong to reciprocate the feelings he claimed to have for her, but she didn't know why. He'd made a good point when he'd said he'd helped her and SHIELD had hurt her, but what of his plans? Gathering an unstoppable army for an unknown purpose sounded like something the mad man who'd attacked New York would do, not the Loki she'd gotten to know.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." She dug her toes into the smooth flooring and stared down as if her old boots were the most interesting thing in the realms.

"Will you not even grant me a proper goodbye?" He asked her, eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to be sappy."

"Oh, I'll show you 'sappy'," He smirked and enveloped her in a hug. She stiffened at first but then returned the embrace. When his mouth was right next to her ear he spoke, "I will find a way to fix this."

She sighed. "You know this doesn't change anything, right?"

He smiled. "Perhaps not yet, but I feel you might change your mind yet."

"No, I'm pretty sure…" Before she could finish he pulled her into a kiss. It felt differently from the times they'd kissed before, he was somehow more commanding, as if ordering her to stay on Asgard. Well, that was stupid, now she didn't even have a choice to stay. SHIELD was hauling her out of here without a second thought and there wasn't much he could do about that without blowing his cover.

After they pulled apart she gave him a silent warning look. He only smiled. Frowning, she turned back to the Avengers and held out her wrists.

"Okay, cuff me. Drag me back. Throw me in a cell."

"Um, Point Break, did you know she had a boyfriend here?" Iron Man asked nervously, glancing at Loki.

"He's not my boyfriend." Casey muttered, blowing an irritating piece of hair out of her eyes. Stark shrugged and pointed in the direction of the exit. She followed them to the door, wrapping her arms around herself and not looking back. If she turned to see Loki staring at her she knew there was a good chance she would run back to him and fight the Avengers until they let her stay. So she kept going and kept her eyes focused on the Rainbow Bridge.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Just a disclaimer before you start reading, Agent John Garrett is a character from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. I just wanted to make sure the people who don't watch the show know that I did not make him up. Anywho, thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

The process of being checked into a SHIELD facility was not new to Casey. She had been in so many of their bases and prisons that it was becoming dull. This time was no different from the last dozen. Quick frisking, brief shower, new set of plain white clothes, and then sit down in a dark cold room for a scolding.

However, this time, after she pulled the starched white shirt over her head an agent poked her with a needle and injected a clear liquid. The motion was so unexpected Casey nearly lost it when the sharp needle pierced her skin. Taking a few deep breaths she managed to get herself under control again, but made sure to glare at the other woman.

"A little warning next time?!" She snapped, rubbing her shoulder where the shot had gone in, "What the heck was that stuff?"

"It's a very mild tranquilizer of sorts. It should keep you calm during your chat with Agent Garrett," The woman replied coldly, "We don't want you getting worked up."

Casey already felt a bit groggy and she yawned tiredly. "Well that's fantastic."

"Come with me, I'll take you to the interrogation room."

She was led through a few halls and past a handful of agents until she reached a door. The agent opened the door and shoved Casey inside. Her handcuffs were chained to the metal table and she was pushed into the matching chair. Across from her sat a middle aged man with an oily smile. He didn't seem like the kind of guy you wanted to trust.

"Ms. Elrod, I presume?"

"Yeah." She grunted.

"Nice to meet you. I've already become acquainted with that close friend of yours," He laughed and touched his throat gingerly, "I'd appreciate it if I didn't run into her again."

"Sorry."

"No, no, I understand it's not your fault."

"You're right, it's not," Casey shifted in the chair and decided she was done waiting for agents to get to their questions after a round of pleasantries and introductions, "It's _your_ fault. If you had stayed out of Asgard then I would be cured by now and you wouldn't have to wear ugly sweaters to cover up that scar."

He involuntarily touched the color of his turtleneck and scowled. "It's not my job to fix your problems, kid. My job was to go and retrieve you."

"Oh? Well if my alter ego didn't exist anymore then there would have been no need for you to take me back," She leaned forward and glared at him, "I was taking a stand to get rid of the thing inside me, which is more than SHIELD has ever done."

Garrett glanced at the camera and rolled his eyes. "I thought they said they were giving you something to calm you down."

"I'm perfectly calm; I'm just stating the facts." The truth was she felt like taking a nap physically, but her mind was busy running a marathon. Thoughts churned through her head and she wished she had the energy to argue more.

"If you're so calm would you mind answering a few questions?" He asked, standing up and pacing across the room.

"I'll only know if I mind if I know the questions. Fire away." If her wrists had not been in cuffs she would have crossed her arms.

"Alright. What are your connections to Asgard?"

"I didn't have any before my trip up there." Casey wasn't certain if that was a lie or not, she had known Loki a while before that, but the first time she'd met him she didn't exactly know he was from Asgard… until he told her.

"How did Odin know about you then?"

"I don't know, he's got that guy, Heimdall, right?"

"Okay, I buy that," He nodded, "But how did you get up there?"

"Big, bright, magic beam - same as anyone." She examined her fingernails, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"Who told you that you were going to Asgard? Who brought you?"

Casey leaned back in her chair tiredly and stretched out her legs. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you need to know?"

"We want all the details."

"Too bad I don't feel like giving them."

The agent stared at her for a moment, slightly shocked by this. Casey smiled. Whenever SHIELD had asked her questions before she'd always answered as truthfully as possible - certain they'd find a cure for her. Loki's words flitted through her mind and she decided that she'd had enough of giving these people whatever they wanted. They had done nothing but hurt her. She didn't owe them a thing.

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked nicely." Garrett stopped pacing and stood over her.

"And I am nicely saying 'no', thanks." She yawned again and rested her head on the back of the chair, looking up at the ceiling and studying the eagle logo painted there. She closed her eyes, no longer worried about keeping awake.

In a short moment she felt a sharp pain on her scalp and her eyelids snapped open. Garrett had a fistful of her hair and was holding her face up to look him in the eye. She briefly wondered if this was legal, but decided SHIELD could probably get away with it even if it wasn't. The agent smirked at her and she could smell breath laced with garlic.

"Dude, ever heard of breath mints? Or gum? Toothpaste?"

"Listen up little lady, I'm not going to namby-pamby around and wait for you to tell me things. You tell me now or things get unpleasant for you. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly, but if you're asking then my answer is still 'no'."

"You're not doing yourself any favors."

"Don't care. Are we done?"

Without answering, the agent dropped her hair, seized her arm, unlocked the cuffs from the table, and hauled her out the door and down the hall. Upon finding a holding cell he threw her inside and glared down at her.

"Spend the night in here and we'll talk again in the morning," He said gruffly, "I've got better things to do than listen to your sass."

The room looked familiar and Casey was reminded of the space they gave her last time she was in their custody. It had started out with a room like this and then they'd moved her to a smaller one and then even smaller. They forgot about her after that and then she'd escaped. However, SHIELD wasn't stupid; she knew they wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

The door locked and Casey was left alone. She sat on the cot and picked at the cheap fabric of the outfit they'd given her and wondered what had become of her normal clothes. When she'd arrived back on Earth she had been wearing the green dress, and the days before that she'd worn other alien gowns and hadn't seen her worn out Midgard clothes in a while. They were probably in her backpack on Asgard with all of her other worldly possessions. No more jeans, tees, socks, hoodie, money, or playing cards. The clothes weren't really a big loss, but if she ever managed to escape again she would have no money, which was somewhat problematic. Still, even with the money and clothing gone she missed the cards the most.

Would anyone on Asgard find her things? Casey laughed at the thought of Loki finding her four packs of cards. Would he use magic to make them float around like she had? No, he wasn't sentimental. He'd probably just throw them out.

o*o*o*o

Tony Stark had a bag of candy in his hand and a bright smile on his face as he hacked through various SHIELD files and found out which cell Elrod had been thrown into. Once he found it he took his candy and smile in that direction. Nodding to agents who gave him odd looks, he popped one of the candies in his mouth.

At the cell door he consulted JARVIS and figured out the passcode. He entered the numbers and knocked. Stepping inside, he saw the girl sitting curled up on her cot. With a quick grin he tossed the bag of candy on the bed and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What's this?"

"Um, Skittles? Not a fan? I knew I should have gotten the Starbursts."

"Why are you giving me Skittles?" She asked, shaking a few out into her hand and eating them, "Is this the good-cop-bad-cop trick? Cause, I'll eat your candy, but I'm not gonna say a word."

"Nah. I'm not a cop of any sort, really. I just happen to know that candy is a good cure-all. Whether you be locked in a cage or missing your alien boyfriend - or both in your case." He gave her a lopsided grin and she rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Mmm-hmm, you just happened to be kissing him before we left," Tony held out his hand for the candy, "If he's not your beau then what is he?"

"I told you I'm not answering questions." The girl shot back, handing him the bag.

"Okay fair enough, but I'm not an agent. I won't even put this on the record," He chugged a dozen colorful candies, "But you don't have to talk if you don't want."

"I don't even know you…" She sighed, "Shouldn't you be avenging or something?"

"Maybe, but if I go home then my CEO/girlfriend is going to make me go to boring charity events. You don't have to tell me who the guy is, but why what was with the passionate goodbye?"

"Well," She yawned, "When I was up in Asgard this guy and I became close. Once I was cured I wanted to come back here and patch things up with my parents, or at least finish school, but he thought I should stick around. I kinda friendzoned him and he said he understood, but…" She trailed of purposefully and shrugged.

"Oh, so he was hoping to change your mind about being 'just friends', right?"

"I don't know why he even tried! I was just going to be locked up so it's not like he could even change anything about me staying or going."

"Sounds complicated."

"That's not even the whole thing!" She groaned and snatched the Skittles, "So why are you here? I mean, besides avoiding your CEO/girlfriend and charity events?"

"Oh right! I heard about what the government calls your alter-ego."

"Elrod 2, right?"

"Yup. Pretty lame. So I came up with some names that I would like to run by you." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through a list of what he thought to be clever nickname ideas.

"You want to give me a new code name?"

"What do you think of Mini-Hulk?" He replied.

"My condition has nothing to do with gamma radiation and I don't really turn green so… I'm gonna hafta go with 'no'." The girl yawned again and nestled her head against the wall.

"Fair points. What about Madame Hyde?"

"That's not very original."

"Evil Blood?"

"What does that even mean? It has nothing to do with anything about me!"

"Sure, but the name Iron Man doesn't really fit me either. The suit isn't made of iron."

"But you're a man and covered in a suit that's made of metal. Close enough."

"Then I could argue that you have blood and you're evil."

"Everyone has blood and I'm _not_ evil!" She barked, "Acacia is evil, I'm just stuck in the same body as her."

"Acacia?"

"It's what she calls herself," The young woman exhaled and rolled her eyes, "Probably because the name 'Casey' is derived from it."

"That's stupid." Tony commented grabbing another handful of Skittles.

"Tell her that," Casey laughed, "Actually, don't do that. She'd probably try and kill you."

"How about Freak?"

"Wow, you really know how to build someone's self-esteem, don't you?"

"Seriously, we could spell it with a 'Q' or something and it would be legit. No? Alrighty, back to the list. How do you feel about Ogre Woman?" He glanced at her and laughed, "I'm not fond of that one myself. Oooh! What about Savage?"

"No. This is dumb; the agents here would never let you change the code name. When it comes to me they like keeping things the way they are. No changes _at all_."

"So I've heard," Tony scratched his goatee, "Did Odin seriously have a way to fix it? I saw that bracelet thing…"

"If Thor hadn't broken it then I wouldn't be in this cell right now," Her eyes lit up for a moment, "How much did he break it? Like totally obliterated or just deformed?"

"He smashed it pretty good and kicked it down the hall. Why?"

She straightened a little and glanced at the door. "Well if it isn't completely wrecked then maybe Lo-" She paused and stuttered for a moment, "Lo, uh, Logan, yes, _Logan_ can fix it."

Tony frowned and wondered what she was keeping from him. "Who is Logan?"

"Err, the guy I was telling you about."

"Right," Tony picked up the half eaten bag of candy and stood, "Well, I hope this Logan dude can figure out a way to fix the cure and then get it to you. You're too young to spend the rest of your life in a prison cell."

"Thanks, but it's probably where I belong," She yawned one more time and laid down on the cot. Tony threw a Skittle at her nose and she flicked a glare his way, "What?"

"Criminals belong in prison. Are you a criminal?"

"I've committed crimes…"

"For what reason?"

"Survival, I guess."

"Then you aren't really much of a criminal. You don't belong in a place like this. You're a smart kid from what I've heard. Maybe if your Asgardian not-boyfriend gets you that cure you should go with him."

Casey laughed and her eyes held a secret. "Believe me, if you knew him like I know him then you wouldn't be saying that."

"What I'm trying to say is don't give up and waste your life by sitting in a SHIELD base for your whole life," He tossed one more candy for good measure, but she caught it, "See you around Were-Woman!"

"I'm not a werewolf!" She called as he began to pull the door closed.

"I didn't say that you were, Miss Monster."

"Shut up!" She laughed and he stepped away.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy it. I want to try to finish this story by November 1st (since I'm doing Nation Novel Writing Month), but I don't know if that will work out or not since I'm going to be visiting my brother on Sunday and I've got to finish all my schoolwork for this week on Friday and Saturday. Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. Get on with the story and enjoy! :)**

After Casey had gone Loki didn't have much time to think about it. Being king was quite a time-consuming job, after all. When he did manage to catch a break it was nearly a week since she had left. SHIELD could have done anything to her by now.

Rather than let any emotions sink in, he returned to the dungeons and began scouring the floor for the cuff. Thor had kicked it off somewhere after crushing it, but it wasn't likely anyone had taken it since then. If he could find it then maybe he could fix it and then he could bring Casey back… if he could convince her to come.

An hour later he tracked down the silver cuff. It was broken, dented, scraped, and dirty, but not beyond repair. He grinned and tucked it carefully in his pocket. Now all that was left to do was mend the thing.

o*o*o*o

A week long interrogation had nearly worn Casey down and she'd let more than one thing slip that she'd previously planned to keep secret. SHIELD was slowly but surely drawing the answers the wanted from her and there was very little she could do to stop it. Until they'd gathered the intel they wanted they would never relent on the questions, veiled threats, and yelling.

Whenever she had an official questioning they would jab that needle in her arm and leave her drowsy for the next few hours. The odd thing was that the tranquilizers only affected her body while her mind seemed to work better than ever. She'd long ago shrugged this kind of abnormality off as something caused by her condition. Even with her thoughts being clear while under the effects of the drug it was severely annoying to feel like taking a nap most of the time.

Sometimes, though, they questioned her when she wasn't under sedative. These were the "off the books" interrogations where they would pop a question at her while she was in the shower or eating lunch. She never knew when they were coming and was often startled into giving away information. Who knew how long it would be before they spooked enough to make her surrender something important? It was only a matter of time.

"A witness spotted you with a man at a restaurant right before your trip to Asgard. Who was he?" Agent Garrett asked as Casey sleepily rested her head on her arms. The table was rather comfortable at times.

"You know, that haircut isn't very flattering on you, John." She yawned and he rolled his eyes.

"Elrod, you look tired. If you answer my question I'll let you go back to your cell for a good long sleep." He offered and Casey was disgusted that the option actually sounded appealing to her. It was just that being constantly under the tranquilizer was getting hard to deal with and actually being allowed to go back to a regular sleep cycle sounded pleasant.

"If I did tell you then you probably wouldn't even hold up your end of the deal. Last night, around two in the morning, someone woke me up and told me it was time for a blood test. If I go to bed now will I be woken to an unexpected lobotomy?" The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk, "Or perhaps a Chinese water torture?"

"Do you think _SHIELD_ would stoop so low as to torture you, Ms. Elrod?" He asked, a secret shining just behind his eyes.

"Maybe not SHIELD," Casey admitted, "But _you_ might. After all, you're already manipulating my sleep cycle in a way that's probably not the healthiest. Sleep deprivation can be considered a form of torture you know."

"Then it's a good thing you get plenty of sedatives, eh?"

Casey couldn't answer because of a particularly large yawn. When she'd finished she glared at the agent and clanked her handcuffs loudly. He gave her an amused look as she exaggerated her tiredness - though she really didn't have to do much to look ready to conk out.

"Yeah, but once they finally take effect and I'm sleeping peacefully you wake me up!" She snapped. The longest consecutive amount of time she'd spent sleeping this week was four hours. That had been on the evening when Garrett had been called away to an emergency meeting and no one had been around to wake her up.

"Okay, you want some more sleep? Tell me the identity of the guy you were with. What's his name?"

"Faye."

Garrett raised an eyebrow, surprised she was actually relenting. "Oh? Does he have a surname?"

"Kinnitt."

He wrote it down on a scrap of paper and then repeated it to make sure. "Faye Kinnitt?" Upon saying it out loud he scowled in her direction, "That's real mature, Elrod. Real mature."

Casey grinned and shrugged. "Can I go to sleep now?"

He sighed heavily and then laughed. "Fine. You obviously aren't going to give me anything when you're like this. We'll talk about it in a few hours."

"Yippee!" She cheered sarcastically as he undid her cuffs. Another agent met her at the door and led her back to the small cell she slept in when she wasn't being badgered by Garrett. Once the door was closed she flopped onto the cot and went out as soon as her head hit the sorry excuse for a pillow.

o*o*o*o

Loki stood in a rush, knocking his desk chair back in a loud clatter. He grinned triumphantly and held the fruit of his labors above his head. He'd done it. The cuff was fixed and had been injected with some of his own magic, just to reinforce it so that this kind of thing couldn't happen again.

The king of Asgard wrapped the silver jewelry in a piece of cloth and then hid it away in his pocket. Once it was ready to go he left his study and headed for the Rainbow Bridge. On his way he ignored anyone who tried to talk to him, only focusing on getting to Midgard.

"Heimdall!" He called to the golden eyed guardian, "Send me to Earth!"

"All-Father," Heimdall nodded, "Can I ask why?"

"I have a present for Casey Elrod."

"Must you go now? Do you not have duties to attend to, my king?"

"Why the hesitation, gatekeeper? The girl has been plagued by her other self for far too long. I mean to resolve this problem and free her from SHIELD."

"No reason, my king, I only thought you might have other things to do."

"I have neglected this issue for seven days' time! I will delay no longer. Open the portal and send me to Midgard." Loki crossed his arms impatiently. Heimdall sighed and did as he was asked.

"Yes All-Father."

"Good man."

o*o*o*o

Enjoying her two hours of sleep immensely, Casey growled angrily when she was woken by an agent jabbing a needle into her arm. She shot up on her cot and batted away the man and the needle. He yelped in surprise and she glared at him, taking a few deep breaths to make sure Acacia would make another appearance. The one nice thing about the tranquilizers was that they kept the violent alter-ego from coming out. It was kind of hard for Casey to feel afraid when she could barely function.

"What are you shooting me full of now?!" She barked at Agent Flaversham.

He shrunk back a few feet and tucked the needle into a pouch on his belt. "I didn't mean to wake you up, miss, sorry."

Casey snorted. "You were jabbing a hypodermic needle into my arm! It doesn't matter how tired I am, that's going to wake me up, pal."

"Sorry," He replied, sounding like he was actually regretful, "Garrett told me you'd stay asleep."

"What was that stuff?" She asked, rubbing her arm where the injection had been.

"I'm not sure. Agent Garrett slipped it to me and told me to give it to you while you were out."

"Ugh. What kind of drug is he giving me now?" She groaned, flopping back onto the bed, "Get lost Flaversham. Go file some, uh, files."

"Sorry to bother you, miss." He stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him. Casey was too tired to even worry about whatever drug she'd just been given and quickly fell back to sleep. Her last conscious thought was somewhat grim:

_If one more person wakes me up I'm going to find porcelain somewhere and let Acacia do whatever she wants to them._ And then she was out.

o*o*o*o

Loki landed on Midgard near the SHIELD base, even if it was a bit risky. He didn't want to waste any time in getting the cure to Casey. A whole week of imprisonment from SHIELD was not something that sounded enjoyable and he was sure she'd want to get out of there as soon as possible and come back to Asgard with him.

_She said she had made up her mind.__What makes you think you'll be able to change it?_ His voice of reason asked but he silenced it as he traipsed through the drizzling rain. The sky was dark with clouds and it looked as if there might be a storm. Loki disregarded the weather and focused on getting into the base. Once he'd "magicked" his way through security points and gotten to the inner sanctum of the building he looked around for an agent that didn't appear to be important.

At the moment his disguise was that of typical Midgardian in clothes that closely resembled a SHIELD uniform. The face of this disguise was so average you forgot it as soon as you looked away. It seemed a good glamour for the moment, but he knew someone was going to recognize that he didn't belong eventually. Then there would be trouble and he'd have to leave before his mission was complete.

So, he scanned faces as he wandered through the base. A while later he found himself in an empty hallway with footsteps coming from around the corner. He stopped and waited for the agent to come into view. The man who appeared was average looking and seemed to nervous. Loki smiled and stepped toward the agent.

"Hello, I'm afraid I've become lost. Could you direct me?"

"Who are you? What's your clearance level? Are you allowed back here?"

"Well Agent…?"

"Flaversham."

"Agent Flaversham, I'm on a direct mission from Fury to inspect this base."

"Ah… okay," The other man raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "Can I see your badge?"

Loki's smile never wavered as he pretended to search his person for a badge. When it was obvious he didn't have one, Flaversham's hand strayed to a communications device. Before the agent could alert anyone else that there was an intruder Loki shot him with a bolt of magic and knocked him out.

"Honestly," Loki rolled his eyes and dragged the body to a doorway. He opened the door, checked to make sure it was vacant, and threw Flaversham in. Once the agent was out of the way Loki shifted his disguise to match this man's face and took his badge, "You were trained far too well. If you hadn't asked for identification then you would have been much better off."

Now with the face and clearance to get where he needed, Loki began searching again for any sort of holding cells. The base he'd been held at directly after the Battle of New York was different from this and after a while he was thoroughly lost.

No matter, with Flaversham's face he could ask someone which way to go. And here came someone now. A male agent was about to pass him by, but then stopped. Loki frowned when he saw John Garrett. At least this was someone who would be sure to know where Casey was.

"Agent, did you do as I asked to Elrod?"

Loki narrowed his eyes and wondered what the man he was pretending to be was supposed to have done. He shook his head slightly and Garrett scowled.

"Why not? It's a simple enough task."

"Um," Loki tried to look shameful, "I kind of got lost on the way to her cell."

"Really? You've been here for, what? Three years and you _still_ can't find your way around?!" Garrett grunted in disapproval, "Alright, you go down to level 2A and then to Hallway E. Surely you can remember her cell number; you've been down there five times."

"Thanks a lot! Sorry to bother you!" Loki chirped and then dashed to the nearest elevator and hit the button for 2A. Garrett watched him go and just before the elevator closed Loki smirked and waved cheekily.

Finding Hallway E was not difficult once he was on the correct floor. The hall was rather long and lined with many locked doors. There were small screens next to each of the doors that stated the name and status of each of the prisoners behind them. Most of the cells were empty according to the screens, but there were still quite a few captives. Toward the end of the hall Loki found the door he was looking for and read the screen.

_Name: Elrod, Casey_

_Age: 20 years_

_Status: Resting - Questioning in 45:32_

The timer counting down the interrogation was slowly reducing. Soon an agent, possibly Flaversham, would come to take Casey out of her cell, but for the time she was inside resting. Loki tried the doorknob, but it was locked. On the screen by the door a keypad popped up and requested a number combination.

"Well, they won't have need of this much longer," He shrugged, zapping the thing with magic and causing it to short out. The electric lock was out, but it seemed that his blast had activated a plain old tumbler and key lock, "At least try and challenge me!" He scoffed. The lock was easily undone with magic and finally the doorknob turned.

Inside the small room there was a toilet, a sink, a shelf on the wall, and a cot. On the flimsy bed Casey lay in starched white clothing, her long hair splayed out across the pale sheet. Her feet were bare and there was no blanket in the chilly room. Obviously the cold didn't bother Loki, but the girl shivered slightly in her sleep and he wished he had a blanket to give her, or at least a jacket. There were dark marks under her closed eyes and she looked fatigued. Her mouth formed a worried scowl and a small snore escaped.

Loki stepped toward her and his fingers gently brushed over her cheek. The young woman barely moved, so deep in sleep was she. He tucked some of her tangled hair behind her ear and crouched next to her. She stirred slightly snorted loudly.

"Casey," He called and took hold of her shoulder, "Casey wake up," She did no such thing.

Sighing and rolling his eyes he shook her a little and called her name again. Finally, her eyes snapped open and her fist shot out into his gut. He barely budged but in a moment an invisible force pushed him back a few feet. Casey's brow was furrowed in anger and concentration.

"Flaversham, I don't care what blood test, surgery, interrogation, or threat Garrett wants to bother me with!" Her eyes were ablaze as she glared at him but she seemed tired enough that she could collapse, "I am not getting out of this bed until I have gotten a proper amount of sleep!"

Loki smiled at her and his disguise dropped. "For someone in such a foreign and dangerous place you are certainly a heavy sleeper."

She stared at him blankly and then turned over on the cot, back facing him. "That would be the tranquilizers. I get at least two doses a day."

"They're drugging you?!" He exclaimed, stepping to her side.

Exhaling in exhaustion, Casey turned back to him, her head still on the pillow. "Yeah, and then when I fall asleep they wake me up. I've gotten about sixteen total hours of sleep this week," She smiled the smallest bit, "As glad as I am to see you I would really love to get back to my nap now. So, if you are done saying hello then stop keeping me from sleep."

They must have really filled her up with sedatives for her to be so out of things. Didn't she realize what his visit meant? That he had fixed the bracelet and now she could be free once more! The drugs could be the only explanation as to why she wasn't excited.

"Casey," He laughed, holding her cheek, "I've come to get you out of here. You can sleep as much as you desire when we've gotten away."

Her hand covered his own, holding it in place, and she smiled at him. "Alright, sure… maybe later." Her eyes closed.

"Don't make me carry you out of here." He threatened teasingly.

"Garrett's never gonna let me leave. He'll stop us before we can even get out of this cell. You'd better go now before he catches you in here," A small chuckle, "Then there will _really_ be trouble."

"Perhaps he won't stop us if you have this," Loki held out the bracelet and Casey sat up hastily, "I fixed it."

Her fingers brushed over the engravings and hope filled her tired eyes. "You fixed it." She echoed.

"Indeed. SHIELD will have no reason to keep us apart if you are already cured."

She lowered her brow in thought and ran a hand over her face as if to clear away her fatigue. A moment later she looked back at him.

"Loki," She said suspiciously, "I'm not coming back to Asgard with you."

His smile dropped. "You still wish to stay here where people harm you?"

"Earth is my home."

"What defines a home? Do they not say your home is where your heart is?"

"Home is where you hang your hat." Casey shot back.

"Then hang your hat in the palace of Asgard and have your home possess both your metaphorical cap as well as your heart!"

"Loki…" She groaned.

"Casey." He replied.

"Stop it, you doofus! I'm staying here and that is final." She stood up and looked him in the eye. He glared back and they stayed that way for a few moments.

"Nothing is final."

"This is."

"Why?" He asked with a grim smile, "Why are you so adamant about being away from me? You have no excuse that SHIELD would not allow it. They do not know of my existence, and even if they did they do not hold your loyalty, surely," The girl hesitated at that and he grasped her shoulders, "Surely you are not more faithful to those who torture you so than the one who is offering to rescue you!"

"I'm," Her fingers tugged anxiously on the hem of her shirt, "I'm not. And I know that you're doing nothing but helping me, but it's just not right."

His grip on her shoulder tightened. "Why not?"

"We've had this discussion."

"You are being unreasonably stubborn and you know it. This is absurd."

"That I won't abandon my _planet_ to go live in a place where I'm only safe when I do exactly what you tell me?" She scoffed.

"You don't feel safe in my presence?" He asked, gaze hard and calculating. It made sense that she didn't feel at ease, after all he had done, but hadn't she gotten to know him well enough to know he wouldn't hurt her?

"The thing is," She looked anywhere but his face, "I _do_ feel safe when you're nearby. Right now I feel protected and… cared about."

He smiled and tipped her face up to see her eyes. "Because you _are_. I would not let anything happen to you."

"I know," Casey sighed, pulled away from him, and sat on the edge of her cot, "But it worries me that I feel more secure with the guy who tried to take over the Earth than the people who saved it. I know Acacia is a monster, but does feeling safe with you make me one too?"

"You don't want to trust me because you fear it will make you like her?" He felt a pang in his heart. Acacia had said the same thing, had she not? Could the beastly creature be correct?

"I don't see you as the bad guy. I don't see you as some horrible alien anymore, but even your own brother knows better than to think that way," She looked back at him, "No offense, but does that mean I'm going to start doing the same crazy things you do?"

Loki knew that this issue should be addressed, but now might be the best of times. He rolled silver cuff in his hand for a moment and then tucked it in his pocket. Shifting back into the SHIELD agent disguise he held out his hand to Casey.

"We can talk about this later. For now let's get out of here."

She looked at his hand and shook her head. "Maybe it's best if I stay here."

"Don't be foolish."

"But…"

"Casey, I have the cure. Acacia will no longer be a problem if you come with me."

"Yeah? But what about _me_? With that bracelet I'll be just as strong as Acacia, what if I'm just as much of a monster as she is?"

"Your sense of morality is causing us to waste time."

The girl shook her head. "No, I can't leave. I'll just cause more problems for everyone if I'm loose. Just leave the cure here with me."

"I've reevaluated it," He said, jaw set and fists clenched. This was not the right thing to do, this was cruel, but he couldn't stop himself, "You'll have to pay for the cure if you want it back."

o*o*o*o

Casey's mouth hung open. The words coming from his mouth reminded her of the flower at the marketplace of Asgard. She snapped her mouth closed and felt her eyes moisten.

"You can't just give someone something and take it away again." She replied quietly, eyes never leaving his.

"As I've said, I reevaluated it."

"Then what," She ground out, "Is the price?"

He laughed harshly and she clenched her teeth. "Don't fret, the price is not high, but you know well what it is."

"You want me to leave the base with you? Fine. I'll just turn myself in again once I have the cure. I'm too dangerous to be out on the streets." Casey replied. She felt her stomach twist and her heart ache. Having him here reminded her of why she couldn't stay in Asgard in the first place. The more time she spent with him the more excuses she found to justify his actions and the more selfish she felt. Being with him was making her act like him and that was something she could not live with.

"If you want the cuff then return to Asgard. That is the price." He stated, little emotion on his face or in his voice. Casey, however, felt as if every emotion there was had been plastered on her face and she could do nothing about it.

"You said you wouldn't make me stay against my will."

"I'm not. I've provided you with a choice, have I not?" He crossed his arms with a vile smirk, "I am being more than generous."

"And if I went to Asgard? What then?" She dug her fingernails into the cot, "We play at being a happy couple? If I want to keep the bracelet then I have to stay with you?"

"Nay. I would not do that. All I want is for you to be safe in my realm. On Midgard you can never truly be safe. There are murderers, disease, war - just being at the wrong place at the wrong time could end your life."

"Are you claiming that there are no such things on Asgard?" She bit her tongue to keep from accusing him of being a murderer who attempted to start a war. He was well aware.

"No, but you would live in the palace. Even if you did not want to be with me I could still protect you." His mask broke for a second and his hand offered to her again. She nearly took it, but knew that even if she were just to stay in the palace she couldn't help caring about him. As the song said: "like a river flows surely to the sea", she would eventually go to him.

"There is no other way that you would give me the cuff?" She asked quietly, attempting to hold back tears.

The glimmer of pity in his eyes was soon quashed and replaced by a dark look that she'd seen before. It was the same look that he'd had when he'd beat her at her own card trick and found the card up her sleeve. But this was something worse. It was far harder to take that look without the spark of mischief behind it.

She took a few deep breaths, but with all of the drugs flowing inside her there was probably no way for Acacia to even find her way out. Casey gave Loki a pleading look, but he did not relent.

"That is my price."

A tear slipped but she quickly pushed it away and glared at him instead. "You want to know why I don't go with you? Because of the times when you act like this! If I was on fire and you had a pail of water would you even douse the flames? Or would I have to agree to some bargain first?!"

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet. She was exhausted but still pooled together enough power to force him to back off. He stumbled back a foot, but used magic to pull her close again and hold her tightly.

"Very well, you will not return to Asgard and you will not save yourself, but I am not allowing you to stay in this place where SHIELD will torment you until you are broken," His hands grasped her waist and he scooped her up, "I care little for what you think on this matter."

Casey was far too tired to do anything but let him carry her out of the small cell. Even if she had the strength what could she even do? If she called for help no one would do anything because Loki was wearing Flaversham's face again - not that she even wanted to get him caught. He was much stronger than she was and if she tried to struggle it would be pointless. Reasoning with him wouldn't work, and if it did then what? He left and she went back to her cell? They were on camera now and plenty of SHIELD agents would have questions about what was going on. All she could do was hold on and hope the ride wasn't too bumpy.

**A/N: I warned you that this was going to get kind of angst-y, and the angst-iest is yet to come! I hope you'll stick with me to the end and****_ if_**** I ever write a sequel I hope you read that also. Tell me what you think in a review or PM and please favorite/follow. Thanks! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the month long pause on this story, I was doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and it's not the greatest idea to try to juggle school work, a novel writing project, ****_and_**** Fanfiction at the same time (heck, I can barely manage the first two) so I decided to vanish from FF for the month. I hope that this didn't cause anyone to leave the story completely, but if it did there isn't much I can do, is there? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as I delve a little deeper into writing angst. I'm sorry if my angst-y stuff is awful, I don't like writing sad things. :P Anywho, have a lovely time reading this chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you thought! :)**

Agent Flaversham rushed through the halls of the SHIELD facility, desperately searching for his badge. Whoever it was that had knocked him out had taken the thing. The agent didn't have such a high level of security pass that it would cause much of a problem, but he was still worried someone might try something.

As he stumbled into the elevator he silently prayed he wouldn't run into Agent Garrett. Getting on that man's bad side was not a good idea and losing your badge was one sure way to do that. Luckily, it wasn't Garrett who got on the lift when the doors swung open to level 2A.

"What?!" Flaversham yelped, upon seeing his own face get onto the elevator. The person wearing his face was also carrying one of the prisoners. Elrod.

"Don't mind us," His double said, hitting the button for the ground floor, "We're just passing through."

"You've scared him out of his mind!" The prisoner said, clinging to the Flaversham-double.

"What is going on here? Who are you and why do you look like me?!"

"Maybe this is all a dream?"

"Elrod, why aren't you in your cell? You need to get back to your cell, right now. I'll, I'll, uh, I'll call for backup!"

His twin rolled its eyes. "This man is constantly getting in the way, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's the one who gives me all my injections and escorts me to my interviews." Elrod sighed as the elevator began to slow. The doors would open any second now.

"Hmm. Do you think anyone would miss him if I were to split his skull?" The double mused.

Flaversham reached for his taser, but found the holster to be empty. "Yes! I would be missed. I have a meeting in a few minutes! Lots of people will wonder why I'm not there!"

"You're not a very good liar."

"You can't kill him," Elrod stated, "Or I'm going to yell and scream until some agent comes and arrests you."

"Oh? And what do you think they'd do to you? You've broken out of your cell, have you not?"

"You were the one who broke me out of my cell! I tried to tell you to leave, but _nooo_, you had to pick me up and kidnap me!"

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?!" Flaversham requested, noticing that his badge and weapon hung from the double's belt. All he was left with was the knife tucked in his boot if things got ugly.

"Sorry Flammersham," Elrod groaned, "But no."

"It's Flaversham." He muttered automatically just before a blast of energy knocked him out. So much for getting his badge back.

o*o*o*o

Casey shrieked loudly and her grip tightened on Loki's shirt. She stared at the crumpled agent on the floor and then looked to her accomplice.

"I told you not to kill him!"

"Relax, he's not dead - simply unconscious." Loki scoffed, adjusting his hold on her as the elevator doors opened. He carried her out into the bustle of the base, but no one even glanced their way. All that was left now was to get to the door and get out.

"Why aren't they stopping you? Are they just going to let some agent carry me out of here without asking why?" Casey said, a little too loudly. A half dozen agents looked up from their various tasks and spotted her, their hands drawing weapons.

"Well, I did have you disguised as a sack, but sacks do not talk like you just did," Loki sighed, finally setting her on her own two feet. As soon as he wasn't supporting her anymore she felt incredibly weak and nearly crumpled to the ground. She only managed to stay up because an agent told them not to move, "I assume you are not able to fight?"

"I'm using all of my strength to stand up right now." Casey grunted, yawning slightly.

"Very well, I'll just kill them all." Loki cracked his knuckles, which still resembled Flaversham's, and advanced toward the nearest agent. The agent pointed her gun at him, but her eyes were focused on Casey.

"You can't kill them!" Casey yelped, stumbling after him and causing agents to cock their weapons. None of them seemed particularly concerned that Loki was threatening to kill them, they were more focused on making sure she did not move anywhere.

"Why not? None of them are innocent - they work for SHIELD." He moved even closer and an agent shot him, doing absolutely nothing.

"You can't just, it's not, I won't," She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her briefly, "Can't you do to them what you did to Flaversham?"

"Fine, but over such a large group it won't hold long. They'll be following us as soon as we're out the door," He snapped his fingers and every agent in the room collapsed, "Come along then, we'd best hurry." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run.

Casey's head pounded, her legs turned to jelly, and she couldn't keep at it. "Loki, I-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before her knees gave out and she crashed to the tile floor.

"Odin's beard, they really did a number on you," He chuckled, picking her up quickly and dashing with her out the door, "Heimdall, open the-"

"No!" Casey gasped, "No, I'm not going to Asgard with you! Put me down right now!" She tried to wiggle free but her weakness and his strength did not allow for it.

"You can't even walk! The only safe place is Asgard. Heimdall-"

"Stop! If you don't let me go right now I am going to find some porcelain and Acacia can do whatever she likes to you!"

"You may do so in Asgard if you like." He nodded absently and turned his face up toward the night sky. The rain had begun to pour harder than when he'd first arrived.

"If we go to Asgard I'm jumping off the Rainbow Bridge first chance I get!" If threatening him didn't work then perhaps she could threaten herself to get a response. He paused for a moment and searched her face.

"Speaking from experience, I wouldn't recommend it."

"I'll do it."

"You're bluffing."

"I am not going back to Asgard. I've already told you why so give me the cure and let me go, you doofus."

"We don't have time for this; those agents will wake any moment!" He growled.

"Then get us away from here, but not to Asgard. We can hide until we get this sorted out." Her eyelids were feeling heavy now and she knew she couldn't argue with him much longer. Thunder boomed overhead and she felt the rain begin to cover them.

"Where will we go?" Loki asked.

"Anywhere except Asgard," She looked around, "Over there is a park, that's where we'll hide."

o*o*o*o

He set her down on a bench on a gazebo. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, staring at the now pounding rain. Her hair was dripping patterns onto the cement floor.

Loki stared out at the storm and sighed. SHIELD would be after them any moment and it wouldn't be hard to guess that they'd gone into the park. He wasn't sure he could fend off the agents and keep Casey safe without transporting them both to Asgard. That was an option he had no problem with, but he knew his companion would be less than pleased.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" She whispered. Her quiet voice and the loud pattering of rain made him strain to hear her. Her eyes didn't meet his and he scooched a bit closer to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Casey, you know why."

He felt her powers lifting his hand off of her, but it was weak and didn't affect him much. Finally her eyes met his and he saw tears pooling.

"Say it. Say why," Casey snapped, a slight snarl to her voice, "You pride yourself on your quick wit and way with words but when it comes down to it all you can do is slip around the subject. Tell me why you want me to come with you."

Loki dropped his hand back to his side and looked away. What was he supposed to say? Lie and say that it was because he wanted to study her and Acacia? Lie and tell her he still wanted her in his army? The truth had never been his forte and the reality of this particular situation was even harder to voice.

Was he just supposed to admit his real reason for wanting her with him? That she made him feel like the whole incident on Midgard didn't matter, that his heritage didn't matter, that even being king didn't matter quite as much as he thought it did? He couldn't tell her those things. He couldn't tell her that she made him smile. Or that she had very quickly become one of the most important things in the realms. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, could he? Admittance was weakness.

A streak of lightning passed through the sky and a small rumble of thunder followed.

"If you want me to come then you are going to have to give me a re-" She swallowed a sob, "A reason, Loki. Tell me."

He clenched his fist and flicked his gaze to meet hers once more. "Casey, you wouldn't understand."

"What is it?" This time it was she who inched closer to him. Her whole body shook from fatigue, cold, and fear.

"I…" He took a deep breath and her blue-green eyes filled with hope, "I need you."

"Why?"

He ran his hand through his hair and an idea entered his mind. The truth was overrated.

"I need your key… to the Tesseract vault."

Casey gaped at him for a moment. "The key?"

"I gave it to you to hold against me in case I was lying. It is the only key to the Tesseract." Lies on top of lies.

"Is that why you've done all of this? To get me to trust you enough to give the key back and still consent to be in your army," She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Didn't you just say you wanted _me _ to make my home in Asgard to be near to you? And now you've changed your mind and all you want is a key I no longer have?!"

The appropriate reaction to her statement, at least in his deception, would be to display outrage at her loss of the key, but he couldn't even make himself continue with the charade.

"No, Casey, that's not why." He barked.

"Then what? You want me for that stupid army of yours? Is that it?"

"No, Casey."

She stood on wobbling feet and glared down at him. "Then what? What other scheme have you got up your sleeve that involves me? Huh?"

He stood up in a rush and gripped her shoulders. "There is no scheme involving you, Casey, I have no plan, plot, or machination for you."

"Then what? Tell me why you want me to come with you."

Not thinking, he pulled her close and kissed her. She froze in shock, but in a moment she kissed him back. His hand tangled in her wet hair and pulled her closer still. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. Neither was thinking about Asgard, SHIELD, or any other duties they had to attend to. Neither cared about the other's secrets or pasts. They just held onto one another and hoped they wouldn't have to part anytime soon.

A burst of light shone on them and shouting rang out. Loki opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled away slightly from Casey. The gazebo they were in was surrounded by agents with guns. Guns, which were pointed at the still embracing couple.

"I'll be! Agent Flaversham and Elrod! I must admit, I didn't see that coming," Garrett laughed, stepping under the protection of the gazebo and holding the barrel of his gun to Casey's temple, "You didn't think we'd let you get out so easily, did you kid?"

"Garrett, get out of here and take your goons with you!" Casey seethed, "I am not going to be subject to your experiments and interrogations anymore. I am done with SHIELD."

"That may be, sweetie, but SHIELD is not done with you."

Loki didn't bother to wait for anymore banter. He moved quickly and grabbed the agent's gun, flinging it at another agent to the right. Then, gathering all the energy he could muster, he blasted the balding man a good twenty feet away. Finally, he scooped up Casey and ran with her past the agents, who stared in confusion at their fallen leader. In a moment a few of them figured out what was going on and began firing at them.

"Casey, answer me quickly," Loki panted, sprinting onto a busy sidewalk, "Will you come with me to Asgard?"

Her brow furrowed. "I can't. I won't. I'm sorry Loki…"

"Very well," He couldn't help but feel pained after their kiss on the gazebo, but now was not the time to argue, "Know this: I am in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same, but at the moment I do not care. I will return soon. Please forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for what?" She asked.

"Good bye," With that he tossed her over the side of a pedestrian bridge into the gurgling creek below. He heard her scream in surprise and then heard her splash. SHIELD was right on his heels so he turned around and faced them, creating an illusion of Casey in his arms, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

Agents shrieked and fired their weapons as the light came pouring down and took him away. From their perspective it looked as if one of their own had just summoned the Bifrost and taken one of their prisoners with him.

As Loki left the middle realm he could only hope Casey knew how to swim.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas/whatever you celebrate! I had quite a nice time, although everyone in my house got a nasty cold the day afterward. The reason for my not updating sooner? Finals. Christmas. New book. In that order. Thank you for patiently waiting, I hope the suspense of the last chapter didn't bother you too much. I forgot I'd left you with a cliffhanger. That was very mean of me.**

**In this chapter there is a new character who is actually an obscure Marvel character that I borrowed. So, extra disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, I don't own Agent Garrett, and I don't own Robert Frank.**

**Anywho, thank you all for the favorites/reviews/follows! I greatly appreciate them and more are certainly welcome! Thanks for reading!**

_That idiotic, disgusting, revolting alien!_ Casey thought as the current pulled her underwater. After saying all those sweet things he just chucked her in the creek like garbage? It wasn't that she didn't know how to swim - heck, she'd spent a time on her middle school swim team - she could swim fine under normal circumstances, but at the moment she could barely walk, let alone keep afloat. With all of the SHIELD drugs flowing through her system and the lack of sleep she'd had that week she felt herself losing the battle against the water before it had even really begun.

Everything was cold, and it didn't help to be wearing the equivalent of pajamas. The creek pulled her downstream and every time she tried to poke her head above the waves her weak body would give out and she'd be flailing again. Despite the tranquilizers in her blood, she knew that soon she'd go into survival mode and Acacia would take control.

Her waving arms brushed against a rock and she grabbed at it. Gaining a small amount of control, she pulled her head out of the water and gulped at the air before her grip gave out and she was spiraling again. Her mind whirred, thinking of anyway she could possibly get out of this. Nothing. She was either going to drown or let Acacia out …

"What on earth are you doing?"

Or someone could grab the back of her shirt and pull her into a rowboat.

She spluttered and coughed for some time before she could gather enough energy to look at her hero. When she finally could look up from her position on the boat floor she found an older man with bright white hair and a worried expression on his face. Casey tried to give him the thumbs up, or smile reassuringly, but all she could do was lie at the bottom of the boat and shiver.

"This creek isn't really meant for swimming in, you know." The man said.

"Noted." She grunted.

"Were you trying to jump off the bridge and drown yourself?"

"No."

"You some kind of dare devil?"

"Uh-uh."

"Did you have something to do with that giant beam of light that came out of the sky?"

"Light?"

"On the bridge. I saw you jump into the water and then there was a huge pillar of light that came out of the sky. There were a couple of gunshots going off too."

"Oh." Loki must have opened the Bifrost and left her here. What had he said before he dumped her in the water? That he loved her? That he was coming back? She was glad he'd at least left her on earth like she'd asked.

"You look cold."

"I am."

"You shouldn't have gone and jumped off a bridge wearing only your pajamas then."

"I didn't jump."

"You get pushed?"

"I was thrown off the bridge by my…" She paused, "My uh… friend."

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend to me."

"I think he was doing it to protect me."

"Well, we should probably get you something dry to wear and find you a warm place to stay. What's your name, kid?"

Casey thought about giving him her real name, but realized that probably wasn't a great idea considering SHIELD was looking for her. She pulled her sopping hair out of her face and sat up.

"Uh… Madeline." She answered, thinking of one of her friends back in school.

The old man's eyes fogged up a bit and he nodded. "That was my wife's name."

Casey winced. "Sorry."

"About what? You have a superb name. It just dug up some memories that are a bit painful. No need to apologize, kid."

"What's your name?" Casey asked, trying to change the subject.

"Robert."

"Nice to meet you, Robert. If you could just drop me off on the bank of the creek I can make my way from there."

"You live near here?"

Casey laughed. "No. I need to get away from here if I can."

Robert looked at her curiously. "Are you on the run from someone? Your parents?"

"According to official records I don't have parents anymore. I am on the run though."

"From the police?" His eyes narrowed.

"From some people who want to hurt me." She answered tiredly; she could barely keep from falling asleep at this point.

"And you don't have anywhere to go?"

"Nu-uh." Her eyes began to close and in a moment she had drifted off.

o*o*o*o

When she woke, Casey felt completely rested and her head was no longer pounding. She smiled to herself and stretched, feeling couch cushions beneath her and a warm blanket draped across her whole body. She kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper into her cocoon.

Then it hit her and her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around.

All around her there was cozy looking living room furniture. A television played the morning news and the smell of coffee drifted over the room. The sofa she had been sleeping on appeared somewhat old and worn, but not ratty. Across from her there was a rocking chair and all over the walls there were pictures of people.

"What?" She whispered to herself, swinging her legs off the couch. Her feet were bare and she noticed a pair of bunny slippers sitting under a coffee table. Grabbing the shoes she tiptoed out of the living room into the adjoining kitchen. The table in the room was big enough for two and at one of the chairs the old man from the boat was reading a book and munching on a bagel.

"Um, excuse me?" She took a tentative step forward, "Where am I?"

"Oh!" He looked up from his book, a worn old paperback, "Good morning! I'm sorry, you fell asleep in my boat last night and I remembered you had said you've nowhere to go. I hope you don't mind."

Casey shifted her weight from foot to foot. "No, not really. I mean, you never know who you can trust these days, and I don't really know you, but I didn't have a place to go. It was really nice of you. Maybe I should go… I wouldn't want to impose. Um, could I have some coffee before - nevermind, stupid question. I won't bother you, I just…"

"You're rambling, kid. You sure you don't want some breakfast before you go? You look half starved. If my wife were here she'd probably lock you in until you'd eaten enough food."

"You're wife? Oh! Sorry. Um. Food, yes. Food would be wonderful." She cautiously slid into the vacant seat at the kitchen table and reached for an apple in a fruit bowl.

"Hey!" The man snapped. Casey jumped and dropped the apple, taking a deep breath.

"What?! What did I do?"

"Nothing, but I'm saving those apples for a pie. You want a bagel or toast?"

"That would be great." Casey took another deep breath as the man got up and put a slice of bread in the toaster. The kitchen was small, with only an oven, sink, small fridge, and limited counter space.

"So you gonna let go of my favorite slippers or am I going to have to steal them back?" He asked, grabbing a mug from the shelf and filling it with coffee.

"What?"

"You're not a morning person, are you? You're holding onto my slippers like your life depends on it."

Casey looked down to her hand and realized that she was. She put the slippers on the linoleum floor. The old man set her coffee in front of her and she hastily took a sip, burning her lips and tongue. It had been a long time since she'd had coffee. The last time had probably been when she lived in an apartment, back before the Battle of New York.

"You want sugar for that or anything?"

"Just a little milk if you have it."

"No, I have absolutely no milk," He deadpanned, "Nasty stuff doesn't even help someone as old as I am. Calcium's fine when you're bones are still developing, but when you're done growing and you start shrinking it doesn't do you any good."

Casey raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and took another sip of her coffee. "I was kind of out of it last night, what was your name again?"

"Robert. Robert Frank. And the name you gave me was Madeline, but I'm guessing that isn't your real name."

"How…?"

"You're picture was on the news this morning, but they didn't put a name by it. The police must want you found, but aren't willing to release details."

Casey jumped up and looked for the door. "Thanks for the coffee, I've got to go!"

"Calm down, kid, I didn't call the cops on you. I wanted to hear your side of the story first. As far as I could tell from last night you had been heavily drugged."

"Um."

"Normal police don't usually do that. Also, you were wearing pajamas - by the way, there are some warm clothes in the John if you want 'em."

"The John?"

"Bathroom."

"Right."

"On top of that you said a friend of yours threw you into the creek."

"You don't think I jumped in to escape someone or something?"

"In that storm no one in their right mind would go into the creek."

"You were boating in that storm." Casey pointed out.

"Like I said, no one in their right mind."

She couldn't help but smile a little at the remark. The toaster popped and Robert placed her food on a paper plate. Casey sat down again and began buttering her toast.

"So you just take in any random people you happen to fish out of the stream, huh?"

"Sometimes. What else was I supposed to do with you, throw you back?"

"Well, thank you. I would very much like a change of clothes if you don't mind and then I'll be out of your hair." She took a huge bite of her toast.

"Before you go would you tell me how you ended up on TV?"

"It's a long story, but I promise I haven't hurt anybody," She was only half lying, she hadn't hurt anyone, but Acacia had, "And I would never hurt anybody."

"You steal something?"

"Only myself."

"Huh," Robert adjusted a ring on his finger and sighed, "Okay. If you want to go I won't stop you, but if you need a place to stay you are welcome to my couch and my late wife's clothes. She wouldn't mind at all and you look about the same size."

"I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble. I'm hardly here anymore anyway. Got a new job recently."

"Should you be retired or something?"

"That's what I thought, but the bills said otherwise."

Casey chewed thoughtfully for a moment. If this guy really did allow her to stay she might be safe from SHIELD for a while. They would suspect her to stay anywhere for very long since in the past she'd always been on the run. But what if Loki came looking for her? He might cause problems if Robert saw him.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. If Loki did come back why would it matter? She didn't want to go back to Asgard with him and he had a kingdom to run. _If_ he did come back for her she would say goodbye to him, bargain for the cure he had, and that would be that. She could keep living with this old man until she got back on her feet and could afford a place of her own.

"What do you say, kid?"

And so she came to have a new roommate.

After breakfast Robert told her where the bathroom was and she went to get changed. The clothes she found on the toilet lid consisted of some bright pastel green pants, a matching blazer, and a floral shirt. There were socks as well, which she hastily put on her freezing feet.

When she exited the bathroom she felt ready to knit a sweater or feed the pigeons in Central Park. Her hair was pulled back into a casual pony tail and she'd had a quick shower. Despite the rather _mature_ clothing she felt wonderful.

"Kid, have you got any money?" Robert asked. Casey saw that he had moved from the kitchen to the living room and was flipping through the channels. The blanket she'd used last night had been neatly folded and left on one of the sofa cushions.

"No." She admitted. This whole fiasco had started with her lack of money and then her attempt to steal some off of someone. Not her finest moment and certainly not a good idea.

"No money?"

"Not a cent." Whatever had been in her backpack was at SHIELD's base now.

"Huh," Robert turned off the television, "We're going to need to find a way to change that."

"Absolutely. I'll start looking for a job right away and then I'll pay you for board and for food and the clothes - everything." Casey nodded.

"No, that's not what I meant. Well, maybe you could chip in for the food, but the space is here anyway and I've been meaning to donate those clothes for years. I was thinking you need to buy yourself some new clothes. My Madeline had an interesting fashion sense and the things you have on now are the most normal of the lot. I kind of doubt you'll find any kind of work dressed like that," He paused, "And you look ridiculous."

"Oh."

"But today you just rest, alright kid? You can get to work tomorrow. Today you need rest. I'm leaving in about half an hour to go to work, but you should be fine here."

"Mr. Frank, thank you."

"No problem, kid. Call me Rob."

"Rob. You can call me…"

"Nope. I don't need to know. If the police do trace you to me I want to know as little as possible. No sob stories, no names, no explanations."

To Casey that sounded just fine. She had a feeling she was going to like it here a lot.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

It took them a week to finally get used to each other, but when they were they found that they actually enjoyed one another's company. Casey and Robert spent every morning watching the news, if anything about the female inhabitant of the apartment happened to pop up neither mentioned it. After watching the news they ate a small breakfast - always lacking milk - and had their coffee. Then, Casey would get dressed in one of the late Mrs. Frank's eccentric outfits, often comprised of a brightly colored pair of pants, a tunic blouse, or a homemade shawl. Robert claimed he always left his work clothes in his locker at work so he usually just threw on some jeans and a sweater. Robert would leave the apartment after a quick farewell, then return a few moments later, having forgotten the lunch Casey always packed him. Casey would then watch a bit of television or read some before slipping a pack of cards into her pocket and heading out for the day.

She knew full well that she would get twice the money if she stopped doing her card tricks and got a real job, but getting a job would mean making a resume and making a resume would mean giving out details. Even fake details wouldn't be safe because wherever she ended up working would know exactly what she looked like and could relay anything she told them to the police or SHIELD. So, she moved around from street corner to street corner, park to park, never staying in the same place and never bringing in more that was necessary to pay Robert for his kindness.

"Kid, you here? I brought home some takeout." Robert called, entering the apartment.

"Yeah, just a sec." Casey replied, reading the last page of a book, wiping away a tear, and then meeting her roommate in the kitchen. He held two Chinese takeout boxes and handed one to her.

"Orange chicken and rice. There's a fortune cookie in there too, but if you don't want it I will gladly take it off your hands."

"Thanks, Rob, but I actually kind of like fortune cookies."

"Dang it, so do I," He snickered, popping open some plastic packaging and taking out his chopsticks. He speared one of his own pieces of chicken and chewed contentedly, "How did it go today?"

"Fine. How about for you?"

"Misery. Some newbie thought it would be fun to use permanent marker on the whiteboard and now there is a poorly drawn picture of Captain America forever stuck to the board. It's very distracting during lessons."

Casey had learned that Robert was some kind of teacher, though he didn't say what kind, and that he trained people for special jobs. He was always complaining about some punk kid who did something stupid in class.

"Captain America, huh?"

"Yup," Robert stuffed a huge portion of rice in his mouth and talked around it, "You know I've met him before. Back in my army days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he and his pal, Barnes, asked me to join the Liberty Legion."

"No way! They have stuff about the Liberty Legion in the Smithsonian!"

"My Madeline and I fought with them for a few years, but when we found out she was going to have a baby we dropped off the radar."

"You have a kid?"

"Huh?" Robert looked up from his food tiredly, "Oh, no, it was a… miscarriage."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, happened a long time ago."

"So you were on a team with Steve Rogers and James Barnes? That's impressive," She flicked a piece of rice at him, "You're older than you look. I could a sworn you aren't a day over sixty. How do you do it?"

"That's my secret, kid. Remember, no sob stories."

Casey smirked and continued eating her food. Maybe Robert wouldn't tell her how he looked so young, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that most of the members of the Liberty Legion were known superheroes with superpowers. She wouldn't pry though. If he had some kind of power that was his business. He didn't question her when the TV remote occasionally levitated into her hand so she wouldn't ask about how he stayed so young looking or how he sometimes moved across the room faster than she could see.

"So, tomorrow is Saturday. Does that mean you'll be off work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious." Casey popped a whole fortune cookie in her mouth, remembered the fortune part, and pulled the piece of paper out of her mouth.

"What were you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Same old same old. What do you usually do on the weekend?"

The old man got a gleam in his eye. "Nothing much… just bowling with some old friends."

"Oh, well have fun."

"Maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"I'm not really much of a bowler, besides, you probably don't want me crashing your time with your guy friends."

"Or maybe you just don't want to spend time with a bunch of geezers."

"No, that's not it!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Okay fine, I'll come bowling with you tomorrow. Happy?"

"Very."

Casey rolled her eyes and finished her food. When she was done she crashed on the couch and pulled the warm blanket up to her chin. Robert smiled at her before flicking off the living room lights and heading for his own room.

"Hey Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Night to you too, Madeline." He nodded and turned to leave again.

"Hey Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He waited for a moment and then turned to go one more time.

"Rob?"

Sighing, he turned back. "Yes, Madeline?"

"You're a good friend."

Robert smiled softly and crept back to his room. He quite liked his new roommate and he thought that his Madeline probably would have liked her too. This kid was growing on him and he didn't want her to go. Unfortunately, at work that day the boss had just shown a picture of the very same girl who was on his couch and told all agents that if they found her they were supposed to turn her in immediately.

Sighing, Robert sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the picture of his wife on the nightstand. She had a wonderful smile and she was always willing to help anyone in need.

Maybe "immediately"could wait a few more days. Or a week. Perhaps a month.

o*o*o*o

Every free moment he got Loki asked Heimdall how Casey was doing. He'd been so worried after throwing her into the river and confessing how he felt about her. She could have drowned with all that sedative in her system. If she didn't drown then she was probably thinking about what he had said. What if she didn't feel the same toward him? It was a frightening possibility. Even more frightening, what if she _did_ feel the same way toward him? How would they work it out? Hearts would be broken. The people of Asgard might find out his true identity. A huge decision would have to be made and he wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

"Gatekeeper, how fares Lady Elrod today?" Loki asked, still dressed as Odin. He wished, not for the first time, that he had Heimdall's all-seeing abilities so he could see first hand how she was.

"Since you asked last she has grown accustomed to living in the home of the older Midgardian, Robert Frank, and she continues to use playing cards to create illusions. Tomorrow morn she plans on partaking in an activity with Robert Frank and some of his companions." Heimall replied.

"So she is doing alright?"

"She cried a little bit earlier…"

"What?! Why?!"

"Over the ending of a book she was reading."

"Ah. That's fine then," Loki recomposed himself, "I am glad to hear she is in safe care."

Heimdall watched his king leave and sighed. He knew something was not right with the monarch, but he couldn't quite figure out what was off. His vision could not find any evidence either, but his instinct told him to beware of trouble.

o*o*o*o

The sound of pins crashing, music from the eighties, and laughter floated out of the small, somewhat shabby building when the automatic doors slid open. The building itself had a giant plastic bowling pin on top of it and a smell that reminded Casey a bit of the locker room in her old highschool mixed with some kind of strong cheese.

"This is where you and your friends going bowling?" She asked as she and Robert walked through the door.

"Hey, cheapest bowling place this side of the city. Plus, they have excellent chips covered in cheese… what do kids call 'em?"

"Nachos."

"Right. They have excellent nachos."

"Okay…" Casey looked around nervously, spotted a security camera, and pulled up the hood on the knitted loose pullover Madeline Frank had made and that Casey was wearing over some jeans and a T-shirt that marked her as a member of a nearby supermarket's savings club.

"I see my buddy, Elton." Robert announced, hefting his bowling bag and leading Casey over to a group of elderly men. She got some curious looks, but she ignored them and smiled politely.

"Rob, what took you so long? The rest of us were here fifteen minutes ago!"

"You know me, I'm so slow." All the men let out roaring laughs at this as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Casey sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs.

"So who is this dame?" Another old man asked, gesturing to Casey.

"Jeff, you can ask her yourself."

"Sorry, ma'am. Nice to meet you, I'm Jeffrey Mace. Can I ask who you are?"

"Uh… my name is Madeline."

"Holy smokes, just like-" Elton started to say, but stopped himself, "So, you from around here?"

"I'm from the East Coast, but that's all you'll get from me."

"Secretive, huh? How do you know Robert?" Jeff asked.

"He saved me from drowning and he lets me stay at his place."

"That so?" Jeff nodded his head, "Sounds just like our Rob."

"So are you nincompoops ready to lose to me again?" Robert asked.

"Hold on, we have to get the lady a ball and some shoes, don't we?" Elton smirked, "Then _you_ can lose to _me_, alright?"

Casey laughed and went to the counter to rent a pair of shoes. She was second in line, but the person at the head of the line was having some issues communicating with the clerk because he only spoke in what Casey was fairly certain was Polish. She settled in for and wait and tried to keep her face away from the cameras.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think you dropped this." A person said, joining the line behind her. She turned and saw the face she had only seen in museums, on television, and in her childhood fantasies. Captain Steve Rogers.

"Oh my gosh." She said, jumping a bit.

"Hi."

"You're Captain America!"

He looked down at himself. "Nah, I'm just Steve. No red, white, and blue today."

Casey smiled shyly and took the piece of paper he was offering her. She glanced down at it and furrowed her brow. It was a phone number.

"I didn't drop this." She stated, attempting to hand it back to the super soldier. He put his hand of hers and curled her fingers over the piece of paper. He blushed.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you did."

Then it hit her. Captain America had just given her his phone number. She blushed and stammered profusely before finally collecting her brains enough to form an answer.

"Um, okay, wow," She took a deep breath, "I'm actually already on a date."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She pointed to Robert. "With that gentleman over there."

Captain Rogers smiled. "Really? Doesn't he seem a bit old for you?"

"Says the ninety year old who just hit on me." Casey grinned, putting the number in her pocket.

"Good point," He looked over at Robert, "You know, that group of men over there is the reason I'm here actually."

"Really?" She nodded, "Liberty Legion reunion."

"Actually, we just all go bowling every other Saturday."

Casey nervously pulled at the hem of her pullover. "That's nice. Rob should have told me he goes bowling with _Captain America_!" She swore under her breath, caught the look on his face and winced, "Sorry. I'm just excited to actually meet you. Wow."

"Can I get a name, since you obviously know mine?"

"Madeline - and yes, I know that is the name of the late Mrs. Frank."

"You look awfully familiar," Captain Rogers noted, "Have I met you before?"

Casey's eyes widened. He probably worked with SHIELD frequently and had therefore seen her picture. Maybe he knew exactly who she was and he was trying to distract her while his SHIELD buddies came and locked down the building.

"I think I'd remember meeting you, Cap," She stepped forward in line and requested shoes in her size. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the Avenger, "I'm sorry, I should have said this earlier, but I'm kind of in a relationship with someone." It was kind of true. She and Loki had a sort of relationship. She wasn't sure what sort, but they did. Besides, she wanted to see if he was going to call in all of his SHIELD friends now that he couldn't use the front of flirting.

"Well, that guy is a lucky man." He requested his pair of shoes as well and they both walked back over to the other elderly men.

"Hey kid, I see you've met Steve."

"Rob, next time we're going to hang out with some of your old pals, please tell me if we'll be interacting with a superhero!" She laughed.

"No promises! I've got Iron Man coming to do my ironing on Tuesday."

They spent the next few hours laughing, reminiscing, bowling, and eating nachos. Casey couldn't enjoy herself though because she knew that with Captain America here it would only be a short time until SHIELD found her. She didn't want to leave Robert, but if Agent Garrett came for her she knew she had to go. The thought loomed over her head as she bowled. Not a pin went down.

"Kid, are you feeling alright? You look distracted." Rob commented after she bowled her ball and it went directly into the gutter.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking, is all."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

Robert shrugged and took his turn. Casey clapped when he got a strike, but she was too busy worrying about SHIELD to put much effort into anything else. When she and Robert went home that night she could barely sleep she was so anxious. The only thing that calmed her down was knowing that no matter what SHIELD did to her they had no reason to hurt Rob. He'd be fine even if agents broke down the door and hauled her away again. But would _she_?

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! That's unusual for me, isn't it? I've said before that there isn't much of the story left to tell, but that's not entirely true. I've still got a lot of writing left to do, but the plot ****_is _****nearing its end. Anywho...**

**I don't own Robert's friends either. Elton and Jeff are supposed to be Elton T. Morrow, aka the Blue Diamond, and Jeff Mace, aka the Patriot. They are all members of the Liberty Legion along with Robert's late wife, Madeline Joyce, aka Miss America, and Bucky Barnes (who I think you probably know). Just a bit of Marvel trivia I found while coming up with friends for our resident old guy. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! I know I just kind of threw Cap in there, but he does have something to do with the plot. See ya later alligators!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I have returned my dear readers! I'm not officially graduated yet, but I am done with classes. I'd love to tell you all about how hard it was for me not to write for so long, but I don't want to delay the story any further than I already have. (Oh, but real fast, Civil War was amazing! Don't worry, there won't be spoilers anywhere in this document.)**

**For a quick recap: Casey was captured, Loki set her free and then threw her off the bridge, where she nearly drowned but was saved by an old man named Robert Frank (a Marvel hero). Casey is currently staying at his apartment and recently met Captain America. She goes by the name Madeline because she's worried about being found out. Loki is busy doing king things. And I think that's about it. If you get too confused by this chapter I'd suggest going back and skimming over until you get yourself thoroughly refreshed. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy the story!**

In the morning Casey couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her gut. Something was going to happen today. Something bad. Fortunately, it was Sunday, which meant Rob would be at home where she could keep an eye on him and make sure no one tried to use him to get to her. Even if SHIELD wouldn't hurt him they could still use him.

"Madeline?" Rob called, entering the kitchen where she was doing a poor job of scrambling eggs.

"What's up?"

"We're running low on supplies. I'm gonna make a quick run to the store. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," She said hastily, "And we aren't _that _low on stuff, you could wait a while to get groceries."

"We're down to our last roll of toilet paper, kid. Things are looking pretty dire."

"Okay, but maybe I should come with you."

"I'm old, but I'm not disabled. Stay here. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops."

"Just be careful, you old doofus."

"What are the carrots in aisle six poisoned or something?" Robert laughed and the left. Casey watched him go and the sinking feeling got even bigger.

Twenty minutes passed and Robert hadn't come back yet. Casey stared out the apartment window at the sidewalk below, hoping to spot her friend coming. Ten more minutes passed and there was still nothing. After forty minutes she began to pace the floor worriedly. Her mind came up with gruesome possibilities for what could have happened.

At the one hour mark she tried to take her mind off of it. Maybe he'd run into a friend or was having troubles taking all the groceries home very quickly. Casey grabbed a book and stared at the pages, willing her brain to soak up the plot of the story, but not making any progress.

Another hour and a half passed and she couldn't stop herself. Casey stepped out of the apartment and ran to the nearest grocery store. He was nowhere to be found. She went back to the apartment, but he wasn't there either.

Thirty minutes had gone by while she was out and she waited thirty more before she grabbed the landline and pulled Captain Roger's phone number out of her pocket. Dialing quickly, she only had to wait for one short ring before he answered.

"Robert?" He asked.

"No, um, this is Ca- err - Madeline. We met at the bowling alley last night. I'm calling from Rob's phone because I'm worried about him. He said he'd be gone for twenty minutes but it's already been three and a half hours. I know I'm probably just being paranoid, but I have this feeling that something has happened to him and he's not at the grocery store and I," She took a breath, "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Calm down, Madeline, what did he say before he left?" Steve said soothingly.

"He said he was getting some groceries and that he'd be twenty minutes, I told you."

"And he couldn't have gone to any other store that you didn't check?"

Casey tapped her foot impatiently. "No, he always goes to the one I checked because he has a savings card there and because it's the closest to the apartment."

"Did he take his wallet with him?"

"Yes, why?"

Captain Rogers was quiet for a moment and Casey heard him tapping away at a computer. "All SHIELD badges have tracking devices in them. I located his in an alley near his place. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Wait! Rob works for SHIELD?" Casey whispered, clutching the phone.

"He's one of the trainers at the base near here. He didn't tell you?"

Casey hung up and ran outside. She darted across the sidewalk, peering into every alley, but finding nothing but trash bags and the occasional smoker. She kept running until she felt the fear and panic building so high that she could barely breath. Stopping, she took multiple deep slow breaths. If her alter ego got out now she'd be in deep trouble.

While she was breathing to calm herself she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. Robert was SHIELD. He knew who she was. He'd known the whole time. The irrational part of her head instantly labeled him as a traitor and a no good, but the part of her that was still logical was what was making her cry. He had known the whole time and he hadn't told. He'd kept her safe and now he could be in trouble or hurt or worse.

Finally regaining some calmness, Casey continued checking every alley. She ran past yet another empty one, but stopped. Had it been empty? Something had caught her eye briefly, but surely it was only another bag of trash, right? Retracing her steps, she walked cautiously into the alley and gasped. Next to a dumpster, deep in the alley and leading into another alley, there was a person. He was leaning heavily against the dumpster and there was a smear of blood across his forehead and streaking into his white hair.

"Rob!" Casey felt the tears come back as she jumped to his side and placed her fingers on his neck. There was still a faint pulse, "Rob, wake up! Come on Rob!"

"He's been hit with a mild elephant tranquilizer," A familiar and sinister voice said, "He won't wake up for at least twelve hours."

Casey looked up, but didn't see anyone. She looked higher and spotted Agent Garrett balancing on a fire escape. He winked at her and she moved closer to Robert.

"What did you do to him?" She gestured to the blood.

"He just hit his head after I put him to sleep. Banged it on the dumpster corner. He might have a concussion, but he won't die from it or anything… I don't think." The agent jumped down from his perch.

Casey stood up after brushing some of her friend's hair out of his face. "Why did you do this?"

"You know what they used to call this old coot, back in the day? The Whizzer. Stupidest name I've ever heard. Makes him sound like he needs to, you know, take a whiz," Garrett laughed and raised a gun, "Ha, the Whizzer! Can you imagine the Liberty Legion's roster back then? Captain America! Lieutenant Barnes, the Patriot, and… the Whizzer!" He laughed again and Casey quietly attempted to use her powers to pull the gun away from him. Garrett only gripped it tighter.

"Why did you hurt my friend? He's one of you!"

"Elrod, you're a tricky girl, you know that? We were all sure that you had gone with Flaversham up to Asgard, but then we found Flaversham knocked out in the elevator and security footage of one guy hitting our guy with something and taking his place to come let you out. We had two Flaversham's running around, but turns out one of them was an Asgardian. We talked to Thor, he went home for a couple hours, talked to his dad, and we found out that you hadn't gone to Asgard either," Garrett cocked the weapon and pointed it at her, "Then good ole Captain America says he met a girl while he was bowling who had been staying with Robert Frank who looked just like the girl we were looking for."

"So why not come to the apartment and take me away quietly? Why would you hurt him like this?" Casey seethed. Acacia was roaring to get out and finish the agent off, but a few deep breaths quieted her for the moment.

"I suppose SHIELD protocol would recommend an approach like that, but I've never been one for protocol. On my way to throw some knockout gas through your window I happened to see Mr. Whizzer himself at the grocery store. What luck, am I right?"

"Leave him alone and I'll come with you." Casey stated. She knew that her time with Rob would have to end eventually and she wanted to make sure he was okay. If Loki ever did show up again he would be furious that she had gotten herself caught, but Casey didn't care at the moment. The only thing that was important was making sure Rob was safe.

"He broke the rules. Now he needs to pay the consequences and hand in his badge."

Casey took a step closer to Garrett, aiming to attack, but he pulled a second gun out of his holster and pointed it at Rob. This gun didn't look like it was the type to fire tranquilisers.

"Calm down, Elrod, I don't want to shoot a man who is old enough to have his own Smithsonian exhibit, but I will."

"SHIELD doesn't kill innocent people!" Casey exclaimed.

"No, _SHIELD _doesn't. I might though," Garrett smirked, stepping closer and placing the gun to Rob's temple, "You know, I could say the two of you attacked me and I reacted out of self defense. Whoops, no more Whizzer and Casey Elrod is in captivity again. What's that, an award? For Agent John Garrett? That sounds like a fine idea! He keeps our world so safe, after all."

"Stop it! Leave him alone and I'll go with you." Casey growled.

"The Whizzer has always been one of those patriotic types, hasn't he? Took down quite a few Hydra agents I hear. That might not be good for the business I'm about to be in."

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked. Garrett had gone off his rocker. Hydra had been gone since the forties. Captain America took them all out, right? And what "business" did this agent have that had anything to do with a long dead Nazi organization?

"Nothing important, but I have just made a decision," Garrett grinned like a madman and pulled the trigger. Casey screamed and she heard a motorcycle pull into the alley. Garrett thrust the gun in her hand and winked again, "Looks like our American Boy Scout is here."

Steve Rogers ran up to Casey, wrenched the gun out of her hand, and flung it away. Casey couldn't see anything because her eyes were filled with tears. Her mouth hung open in a scream mixed with a sob. She covered her mouth and stared in the direction of Robert. Her mind was not functioning right at the moment and she couldn't think straight.

"Rob!" She wailed. Her knees began to give out on her and Captain America held her up. Nothing made any sense. Garrett was SHIELD he couldn't just kill another SHIELD agent. Rob couldn't be dead, he'd been so caring. Captain America was asking her what she had done, but she hadn't done anything. Why had Garrett handed her the gun?

"Miss Elrod, I need you to focus." Captain Rogers said sternly, but his voice held great sadness as well. He'd been Rob's friend too.

"Cap, she shot him. She didn't give any explanation, she just shot him." Garrett said in the most serious voice Casey had ever heard him use.

"Miss Elrod, did you shoot him? Miss Elrod?" He shook her slightly, "Miss Elrod?! Casey!"

"No, no, no, no!" Casey pulled away from the captain and crouched down next to her friend. She avoided looking at the blood on his temple and merely held his hand.

"The doctors at base said that her alter ego might start to take over some day, and I think that just happened," Garrett noted, "She's probably confused because she saw herself shoot him, but she wasn't in control. Let's get her to base as quickly as possible."

Captain Rogers nodded and ran his hand through his blond hair tiredly and with mourning. It was the same feeling he had when he'd seen a good man go down in the war.

"Alright, call for some backup, we need to have this cleaned up and taped off."

"I'll take her to my vehicle, it's just around the corner of the alley." Garrett grabbed at Casey's shoulder and that is when she lost it. The fear, sadness, panic, and anger all boiled over at once and Acacia decided to come out and use it. Her eyes snapped to gold and her strength increased as she flung the agent away from her.

"Casey?" The captain asked cautiously.

"Casey's not at home at the moment, but if you want to leave a message she'll get back to you as soon as she can," Acacia grinned, mimicking an answering machine, "Unless, of course, you aren't there to get back to." She jumped at him, but he quickly ducked and reached for the abandoned tranquilizer rifle. Her eyes landed on it and she heard sirens in the distance. Sirens meant more agents and more agents meant less of a chance of getting out alive. Acacia grabbed the barrel of the rifle and bent it in half. Seeing a SHIELD vehicle pull up, the monster dashed away and jumped up onto a fire escape.

Captain America chased after her for a moment, but a newly arrived SHIELD agent called him back. He came back and found Fury waiting for him. He tried to keep his gaze away from Robert as he related what happened to the director. The whole time he could barely contain both his rage at Elrod's escape and his sadness at his friend's death. Steve would avenge Robert, no matter what it took.

o*o*o*o

"All-father, I have grave news." Heimdall announced, entering Odin's study. Loki looked up from the documents he'd been reading and saw regret in the other man's eyes.

"What is it?" He bit his tongue to keep from asking if it had something to do with Casey. Odin would be more concerned about other issues, "Thor?"

"The prince is fine, my lord. Casey Elrod is in trouble."

Loki stood up hastily. "Tell me."

"The agents at SHIELD located her and her friend, Robert Frank, was murdered by Agent Garrett. In panic, Casey's alter ego surfaced again and fled from those hunting her. At the moment she is running across the city." Heimdall reported.

"What of SHIELD?"

"They are easily tracking the monster's energy signature. They will apprehend her within the hour if she does not change back."

Loki nodded. "You must send me to her location immediately."

"If you intervene SHIELD may-"

"Send me now, Heimdall." His voice slipped back to his own in the heat of the moment, but Heimdall said nothing. Loki and the Gatekeeper both hurried to the Rainbow Bridge.

"I must also warn you that SHIELD is expecting someone of Asgard to help her and are heavily monitoring the uses of the Bifrost. The moment you land they will assemble a team and dispatch them to your location, which may hasten Casey's capture and bring your brother into the picture."

Loki didn't even notice the specific words Heimdall spoke. He just stepped into the Bifrost. "Then be prepared to take us both home immediately. I will not leave her behind again."

"And if she is… not herself?"

"Leave it to me." With that he was sucked away and whisked to Earth. He'd landed in an alley between two buildings that seemed familiar. He didn't see anything at first, but then caught a glimpse of tattered jeans at the top of a fire escape far above him. Taking a deep breath, he approached the rusted black ladder. The bars felt cold to the touch as well as grime-covered, but he didn't hesitate to begin climbing. A disguise that matched the nobleman he'd pretended to be adorned his face as he reached the first landing of the rickety structure. There were no noises from above him, but he had a feeling that she was still atop this building. Now that he'd gotten a closer look he realized that it was the same fire escape Casey had fled to after they'd eaten shawarma together. This is where he'd first met Acacia and this would be where he'd, hopefully, put an end to her.

At the top of the structure he found that the final ladder was still broken as they'd left it. He ignored it and pulled himself over the edge of the roof as he was sure she had done. When he was steady he saw her curled up on herself, leaning against a ventilation duct. A small sob escaped from her tiny form. Her knees were drawn up, arms wrapped tightly about herself, and her face burrowed in the cavity created between her thighs and torso. Long brown hair trailed down her back and snapped like a flag in the wind. Her whole frame shuddered with the tears she was shedding and Loki felt frozen in place as he watched.

His first instinct was the rush to her, hold her tightly, and tell her she was safe now and that nothing could cause her further pain. He desperately wanted to do this, but he was wary of her potential reaction. The last time she'd seen him he'd thrown her off a bridge - not in anger, certainly, but it still could have a lingering effect on her.

"Casey?" He whispered, hesitantly taking a step closer to her. The woman didn't look up, but her sobs quieted at least, "Tell me what happened, please."

Her voice shook when she finally spoke, still not lifting her head. "I don't know, I'm not sure."

He took another step in her direction and sat down next to her. Seeing goosebumps raised on her arms where her sleeves were rolled back, he removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders. "Think Casey, can you tell me anything? I want to help you."

"I know you do," Her voice was muffled as she muttered into her arms, "All I can remember is the gun and the blood," A small cry came forth, "I don't know what happened."

A chilled wind blustered across the roof and Loki sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. He brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "We can discuss it later. For now, perhaps you should return with me?" He tried to pose the idea as gently as he could. She would be furious if she thought he was taking advantage of her distress to get her to come home with him.

Finally, her head lifted and she looked at him, but her gaze was not the one he was expecting. Instead of Casey's blue-green eyes, all he saw was gold. His own pupils widened at the sight and he placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her closer for inspection. There was no doubt that this was Acacia. Why was she not attempting violent destruction? How was it possible that she was halted in her blazing rage so that she could weep?

"Acacia." He stated, vaguely trying to disguise his disgust and alarm.

"I suppose you'll want to talk to her, won't you?" She sniffled, swiping at her nose with the long sleeve of her tie-dyed shirt. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she took a shaky breath.

"Why is it that you are in this state of… emotion?" He asked, still holding her face in his hand and studying her features. He found small blood splatters there as well as smudges of dirt. She had been on the run for the whole day and her appearance was just as ragged as Casey's had been during their second meeting.

"Rob," She sucked in more air and clamped her hands to her ears as tears fell from her eyes, "He didn't betray us. He kept us safe. He _cared_," Her brows furrowed angrily, "And as far as I can gather, we shot him. Why? I need to know why she - I - _we_ did it but I can't remember."

"From what I've heard, neither you nor Casey pulled the trigger. Garrett killed your friend and handed Casey the gun to confuse you as well as the other SHIELD agents." Loki replied, finally releasing her and allowing her to bow her head once more.

"He's one of the 'good guys'," She scoffed, "Why would he do that?"

"I am unsure at this time, but I fear there is more trouble to come involving that one," He said absently as he prepared to knock her out with magic so he could get Casey back, "And SHIELD is going to be here in a few moments with Garrett at the head of the charge."

Acacia looked up at him. "Casey was right."

"About what?" He asked suspiciously.

"You and I are both monsters. I am the reason Rob is dead. Maybe I should be with SHIELD in their cells." The sincerity in her voice was the most alarming thing he had heard yet. Casey had given up before, but this creature, who had never wanted anything but to destroy, was giving up so she wouldn't hurt anyone. There was no way in the nine realms that the Heletankera would give up on its one motive to kill. It seemed as if Acacia and Casey were beginning to overlap.

"That's enough self-pity for the moment, monster, I need to speak with Casey." He curled the magic in his hand and tapped her forehead, knocking her out instantly. Holding his breath, he arranged her so that she rested comfortably against him and covered her more tightly with his coat. It usually took her a minute or two to come back from her own mind, but today he was especially impatient. Sirens began to approach and he knew that SHIELD would be there any moment.

A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open, thankfully back to their blue-green color. She sat up with a start and twisted wildly until she was face to face with him. A smile erupted on her mouth, but was quickly replaced by a look of confusion across her brows and then a look of horror as she began to remember what had happened before she gave in to her other self.

Loki brushed her tangled hair from her face and his hand lingered near her. She leaned into him and tears began to build.

"You came back." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Did you doubt that I would?" His thumb wiped a wet trail from her face.

"Well, you made a pretty startling confession before you left and I wasn't sure you'd want to own up to it," She sniffed, moving closer to him, "Plus, you threw me off a bridge."

"Casey, what happened?" He asked, placing his forehead against hers.

"Garrett shot the one person who wasn't afraid to help me out because he knew it would make me mad." Casey said, voice trembling.

"And he is hunting us out even now," Loki heard the wailing police cars getting closer, "You must come with me if you are to be safe."

Her eyes snapped open and met his. "I can't."

"If you stay here there is no telling what they will do to you. Garrett could easily convince them to kill you if they believe his story. If he doesn't do that then I am certain he has another plot that involves you and it will not be anything that can help you," Loki's hand went to her wrist and gripped it tightly, "He will tear you apart until you are nothing."

"Why would he…?"

"He is not SHIELD. I do not know what he is, but he is not doing anything to protect the people of this world. If anything, he hinders them more."

"I know, but the Captain…"

"What about the Captain?" Heimdall had never spoken of Casey knowing Rogers. What was his role in all of this? Did the fool have any sway over Casey? The thought turned his stomach.

"He thinks I killed Rob." Her voice was quiet and she sounded defeated.

"Why does it matter?" Loki snapped, "He is just another agent."

"He was Rob's friend."

"Worry not, Captain America is smarter than he looks. I'm sure he'll figure out that it was not your fault," Loki got to his feet and pulled her up with him. She was still shaking and pulled closer to him, though they both knew that he gave off very little heat, being what he was, "We must go."

"You want me to come back to Asgard."

"It is where you belong."

"Because that's where _you_ want me?"

"We don't have time to argue. I have already told you how I feel. If you do not feel the same all you have to do is say. I will get you to safety and… then I will leave you to your own devices."

She bit her lip and her fingers pulled at the hem of her shirt. "I… I feel the same way about you, I think, I just… if I leave you know they'll only send Thor to come and get me."

"But if you are cured-"

"Doesn't matter anymore. They think I killed Rob. Like you said, Garret will convince them that I did or he'll find some other awful thing to do to me."

She had a point. Odin would be expected to hand over a murderer without question and even if Casey was rid of her alter-ego she would still have to convince SHIELD that she hadn't pulled the trigger. On the other hand, Loki couldn't leave her here and allow Garrett to do whatever he wanted.

"We can think of a solution later, in the meantime we must get out of their reach. Can you run?" He asked.

"Yeah." Casey sighed. She handed him back his coat and ran straight at the edge of the roof and vaulted to the building over. Loki was quick to follow. Once over, he snatched her hand and they ran together with the sky diming all the while and the street lights growing brighter.

As he ran, Loki reflected on what Casey had said to him. She loved him. The thought brought a smile to his face even with the bubble of panic that surrounded them. She loved him. He knew she still didn't want to come back with him, but this was a start at least. She loved him. They would figure things out together. What could go wrong?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: You know, when I end a chapter with the words "what could go wrong?" you have probably guessed that everything is about to go horribly wrong. I've rewritten this chapter three or four times because it wasn't going in the direction I had planned for it. In one of the versions Casey and Loki end up on the run from Thor and have to hide out in this smelly apartment in the bathtub and then they have a weird sentimental discussion. I'm not sure how I ever got them there, but it wasn't working so it had to go. In another version I had Thor and Garrett pop up together and I was planning on putting Agent Triplett (from Agents of SHIELD) in, but that kind of fizzled out into a pointless conversation and things were not working. I finally just had to go back and erase everything I'd written and start over. Hopefully it was for the best. I did save those versions on another doc, and maybe someday I'll do a "deleted scenes" thing. **

**Anywho... thank you so much to all of the followers and favoriters! A special thank you to Joyfulelf who left me a lovely review! I love getting reviews and this one was particularly nice, which was very inspiring! **

**Okay, without further ado, here is the last chapter of To Trick a Trickster (there will be an epilogue soon!).**

One way or another, the fugitives scrambled across the city and ended up in Central Park. It had been almost instinct for Casey to go there as it was where she had always hidden before. She knew the best nooks and crannies to hide in and there were many of them.

"I need to alter my appearance." She declared as they crept past a restroom.

"Nonsense, I can do it with magic far more thoroughly than you can without." Loki scoffed, beginning to pull her away.

"But what happens if we get separated? And I don't want you to have to use any more energy than you have to to disguise yourself. Hand me your dagger." She demanded, stepping over to the small structure and trying the door to the women's bathroom. It was locked.

He regarded her skeptically. "It's too large to pick the lock if that's what you are thinking."

"Oh really? I didn't know that because I've never in my life picked a lock," She replied, voice laced heavily with sarcasm, "Just give it to me."

He complied. "I can open the lock for you if-"

_Click!_

"I've got it." Casey smirked. She'd used her power to move the tumblers in the lock until they'd done what she wanted. If that hadn't worked she would have just kicked the door in, or perhaps use something as a battering ram. This wasn't the first door she'd had to force open.

The door came open easily and Casey stepped into the dark bathroom. Loki began to follow but she stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

She tapped the depiction of a woman on the door. "Women's room, doofus. No men allowed."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I hardly think it matters when there is no one else in there."

"Maybe not, but I do need you to keep watch. If someone comes by make yourself invisible or whatever you do and knock twice on the door," She patted his cheek, though it clearly annoyed him, "You'll do fine."

"And what will you be doing with that dagger of mine?" He asked, slipping the weapon from her fingers and examining the blade. She attempted to snatch it back, but he held it well above her head.

"You'd be amazed at what a haircut can do for a person," She finally succeeded in getting the knife back and looked at him thoughtfully, "You want me to cut yours? It's long overdue."

"No. And I wish you wouldn't cut yours either. You are lovely the way you are." He picked up a handful of her brown locks and ran his fingers through it.

"I'm not trying to make a fashion statement, I'm trying to look like a different person," Stepping back into the bathroom, she gave a chuckle and let the door close on Loki's face. The room smelled as most public restrooms did, but it was surprisingly clean. Casey made her way to the sink and mirror and sighed, "Goodbye hair. It's been a good run, but you gotta go."

Pulling the dagger up to the height of her chin, she took a deep breath and hacked off a handful of hair and let it drop to the ground. In a way she felt some relief. Her hair had always been long. Her mom used to braid it in intricate styles and spray it with fruity smelling hairspray. Casey chopped off another chunk and remembered how she'd struggled to get her swim cap on in middle school. Her dad had tried to help her the one time he'd made it to a meet and he'd ended up tangling no less than ten hair ties in her hair, all of which had needed scissors to free them. Another slice and memories of a pale beautiful doctor pushing Casey's hair out of the way while she helped her onto a cold metal table right before she'd jabbed a glimmering needle into her arm.

It felt good to cut off her hair and a reminder of times that would never repeat themselves or their happiness as well as the times that hadn't been so great. With every cut she felt a bit lighter. A new style for a new life. A life with somebody who cared. Even if she and Loki didn't agree about a lot of things, she never doubted that he wanted her to be safe and happy.

When a good twelve inches of chestnut colored hair lay on the cement floor of the bathroom Casey smiled at her reflection and placed the dagger on the edge of the sink. A thought passed through her mind that perhaps it would be a bit suspicious to have a large amount of hair just sitting on the floor of a public bathroom. She shrugged and bent to pick it up. As she rose with the clumps of hair in her hands she felt something sharp and cold pressed to her throat. Fear immediately bubbled up in her stomach.

"Don't make a move, Elrod, or you'll get another trim tonight - right across your throat." A voice whispered harshly in her ear as a rough hand nicked her neck with Loki's dagger.

"Garrett." Casey ground out. The fear quickly vanished, replaced by anger and thoughts of revenge for Rob.

"I'm glad I had Flammershammer, or whatever his name is, inject that tracker into you. It made it a heck of a lot easier to find you."

"Tracker?" Casey asked.

"Mmm hmm. He gave it to you only a couple of hours before your boyfriend broke you out of the base."

She vaguely remembered her week of very little sleep and Flaversham waking her up with an injection. It had been right before Loki had woken her up and taken her out of SHIELD. Only a little before she'd met Rob.

"I wish I'd have thought of it earlier, but it does work out nicer now that the old Whizzer is out of the way and won't be attempting any heroics," The agent laughed, "And SHIELD doesn't know a thing about it."

"What are you?" She spat, "Because I know you aren't SHIELD."

"Oh I am! But it turns out that SHIELD has a few dark secrets that may very soon become public."

"Will you hurry up and arrest me already, I'm not going to try anything." That was a lie. Casey was already planning ways to get the knife away from her or warn Loki or run for it.

"Arrest you? Now why would I want you to go back to a place where I have to follow protocol if I want to get anything done? Nah, I have a different plan in mind."

"What?" Casey growled loudly and immediately Garrett's hand shifted from her shoulder to her mouth.

"Sshh sh sh! We can't go alerting your boyfriend out there that you're in any trouble. I'm good, but I don't think I'm good enough to take on the guy who caused the Avengers to form."

Stiffening, Casey felt her anger pause and panic seized control again.

"I beg your pardon?" Her teeth were grit as she spoke, though she tried her best to sound clueless.

"Oh! You don't know that I know! It's a funny story how it happened," He laughed near her ear, "See, I was checking the security footage of your cell to see how the guy got in there or if you left any clues behind - standard procedure stuff - when for just the briefest moment, in the heat of your lovers' spat, Flaversham's face was replaced by none other than Loki himself!"

Casey sucked in breath through her teeth and clenched her fists. He knew. Garrett knew. Who else knew? Did all of SHIELD? Were they sending Thor to reclaim his kingdom this moment?

As if reading her mind, Garrett patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I deleted all but one copy of that footage," He waved a flash drive under her nose, "No one else was in the room when I saw the footage either, so Green and Gold is safe for now… but that could easily change."

"Okay, I know how this game works," She spat, "What do you want?"

"I know this guy, see, and he's very interested in enhanced individuals such as yourself. He's actually working on making some of his own," Garrett glanced at the bathroom door cautiously, "It was very helpful of Loki to leave his scepter behind after the invasion."

"So this dark side of SHIELD wants what? To study me? Kill me?" She noted the gun on his belt and carefully began reaching for it.

Garrett laughed quietly, his foul breath wafting over Casey and making her want to gag. He adjusted his grip on the dagger and grabbed her wrist, pulling it behind her back roughly. She wanted to cry out but she didn't dare with the knife at her throat. Grunting uncomfortably and biting her lip, she tried to move so it wasn't so painful, but Garrett was well trained.

"Kill you? My pal wants to _use_ you. If the Avengers decide that they don't like his operation he wants some powered people of his own."

"You know, at this point I shouldn't be surprised that somebody wants to use me against the Avengers. I should've seen that coming," She sighed, "Why does everybody think I'd be anywhere close to Avenger-fighting material? I can move a few things with my head. That's it."

"Um, your alter-ego, kid. Forget already?" He said, "You also have valuable information we want about Asgard and Loki. We need to know what he's planning."

Casey assumed they also wanted to know whether or not he'd be bringing anymore alien armies down from the sky. Whatever this "Dark SHIELD" was couldn't happily do what they wanted if someone else beat them to it. She could see how information about Loki would be useful. They might even try to recruit him as an ally for their mysterious cause.

"Alright. I'll come with you and you'll destroy the video clip. Deal?" The words pained her. She didn't _want_ to go with Garrett. She _wanted_ to kill him for what he'd done to Rob. Unfortunately, while this maniac had that clip of Loki she couldn't _not_ go with him. Sure, she could let the agent give the footage out to SHIELD and Thor, but if she did Loki wouldn't last long. She doubted Thor would kill him, but whatever happened wouldn't be good.

"Once I get you to my buddy then I'll destroy the video," He released her wrist and scratched his stubble, "Course, we're going to have to do something to get lover boy off your tail, won't we? He follows you around like a dog."

"Tell him you have video of him. That will get him to leave." She promised. It wasn't clear to her if that was actually true or not. He might go for it to protect himself and all that he'd done, but he'd also said that he loved her. Did that mean he was willing to give up being king for her?

"I could do that," The agent mused, "But what happens when he knows that I have the video? He'll try and get it away from me. I'm not ready to go up against a god over this."

"Then what?"

"Well kid, you're just going to have to break up with him."

"What do you-?"

"Crush his heart. Tell him to beat it. It's not him, it's you. Surely you've broken up with someone before." His hand went to his pocket and pulled out a device.

"You can't..." She swallowed, "I won't do that."

"Then I guess you're blood is going to be all over this bathroom and that footage is going to be all over the internet." Garrett shrugged.

"But…" For the millionth time that day, tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Loki, but she also couldn't let Garrett show anyone that video. If she told Loki to leave she would have lost two people to this agent in one day. However, one of them was still breathing and she could keep him that way -protect him- by losing him.

"Hurry up, Elrod, I don't want him coming to check on you."

If she lost him she'd save him and if she kept him she'd lose him. There was no good choice. Choosing the lesser of two evils would still crush her, and it might hurt Loki as well, but it would keep him safe and in the long run he'd be happier, she was sure.

"Fine. I'll do it." She relented, releasing the enormous breath she'd been holding.

"Good girl! And because I don't trust you, you'll be wearing this earpiece so I can tell you what to say." He handed her the device he'd taken from his pocket. It was small and wouldn't be noticeable in the darkness. Casey reluctantly put it in her ear.

"Can I get this over with or is there something else?" She snapped, still feeling the cold blade against her throat.

Garrett dropped the knife and held it out to her. Violent thoughts flew through her mind and she quickly considered the best way to kill him. The agent saw the look and chuckled.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the earpiece has explosives in it and will blow your head off if I think you step out of line? My bad," He rubbed his hands together eagerly and winked at her, "This is gonna be so much fun."

o*o*o*o

What was taking her so long? Surely it didn't take this long to cut hair. At this rate the police would find them before she'd finished. When would she finish? Women!

Loki paced in front of the little building in irritation. He'd seen wars resolved in less time than this. Was that the sun he saw in the east? It looked like the sun. Or perhaps it was just a lamp. Either way, this was taking far too long.

_I'll just check on her._ He decided, going for the door handle and then pausing. _But she may disapprove of that - oh, since when do I care?! I ought to storm in there, snatch her up, take her to Asgard and force her to stay. That's what I ought to do._ His hand moved again for the door, but he pulled it back at the last second. _And then I'd lose her trust and her love and she'd hate me ever after. Of course she could probably learn to forgive me…_ He went to open the door again, but as his hand latched around the handle he stopped. _What is this indecision, fool?! It is simply opening a door! But then again, she would be extremely agitated if I broke her focus… does cutting hair take that much focus?_

Before he could determine what to do the door swung open and he jumped back to avoid being hit with it. He had to do a double take when he saw Casey. Her hair had been cropped just below her chin and had begun to curl slightly at its new length. It didn't look the same, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. He reached out to touch her short locks, but she batted his hand away with a scowl. To his surprise, she pushed past him and climbed onto a picnic table top. With her feet resting on the bench, she planted her chin in her palms and stared at something he couldn't see.

"It doesn't look as horrendous as I was imagining it to be." He chuckled, sitting down next to her and wrapping his finger in a strand of her hair.

"Hmm." She grunted. He felt her power pulling his hand away from her hair so he dropped it, choosing to wrap his arm around her waist instead.

"I take it you dislike your new look?"

"It's fine."

"What is our strategy from here onward?" He asked cautiously. He'd been forming a sort of plan that would allow for her to come to Asgard without Thor following her to bring her back to SHIELD. It involved faking her death, but he was sure she wouldn't mind that bit and he had quite a lot of experience at it, "We could-"

"There isn't going to be a 'we'." She said quickly. He barely caught it and when he did he was certain he'd misheard.

"Sorry?"

"I had some time to think without you constantly prattling in my ear," The words were with mal intent, but they looked as if they pained her to speak them, "I've come to a decision."

Loki had a sinking feeling that he knew where this was going, but it was so sudden he had to be sure. She'd been fickle before, but never had she changed her mind so swiftly.

"So we are back to the mentality that it isn't 'right' for us to be together, is that it?" He asked, trying to keep the bitterness and accusation from his voice.

"No, that's not it this time."

"But you are attempting to tell me that we must not be together, correct?" This time the aggravation made its way out in his tone. Her eyes looked pitiful and he considered the fact that he was wrong about her intentions.

"Correct."

"Casey, you know that I love you. You repeated that very sentiment earlier. We can find a way to solve whatever problem you have."

"No we can't." She snapped quickly and then looked away, biting her lip.

"No?"

"No. This just isn't working."

"We haven't even given it a chance to work!" He laughed, "Norns! You've been on the run and in cells so often that we've barely even seen each other."

"We are too different."

"You yourself have contradicted that statement verbally many times." He pointed out.

"Loki, just stop," Casey demanded, her eyes were wet now, "Stop. I'm stopping it before we can get it started. It won't work."

Her voice sounded almost robotic as she spoke. Loki narrowed his eyes at her and she looked away again.

"Fine. Give me a reason and I'll drop it." That was a lie for certain. He was not going to let her go this easily. She'd said she trusted him - loved him.

"It's not you it's me? - oh come, that's cliche!" She exclaimed suddenly and then froze, "Sorry, sorry."

"What about you? I can find no flaw." He inched closer to her and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to lean into his embrace, but instead she moved away.

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand," She shook her head, seemingly more angry with herself than him, "This just has to be over."

"Casey, I want to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me," She paused and rolled her eyes, "I'm a strong independant woman and I don't need a man."

Loki raised an eyebrow. These did not sound like her words. "Is that so?"

Releasing a heavy sigh she shook her head tiredly. "Apparently."

"If I gave you the bracelet would you stay?"

Casey looked back at the bathroom door nervously. "Bracelet?"

"You know well what I mean. I'll give it to you if that is what this is about," He took her hand, "Just don't leave."

"No jewelry is going to make me stay." Her nose wrinkled.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally, "You aren't acting like yourself."

"Oh why? Cause I'm not running to your arms?" She said flatly, looking very annoyed, but not at him. She looked more annoyed in the direction of the bathroom. Had something happened while she was cutting her hair?

"Can we argue about this once you are safe from SHIELD?"

"I'm sorry, but we won't be having anymore arguments." She stood and hopped off the table, beginning to walk away. Loki was quick to grab her arm and turn her around. He pulled her against his chest and looked into her eyes. He'd never seen so much pain there, not even after he'd found her on the roof earlier.

"What is wrong?" He caressed her cheek but she pulled away, "Casey. What is it?"

"It's difficult to explain. Just let me go, okay? Let me…" She took a breath, "Let me live my life. I'll be fine."

"Will you? Before you met me you were hardly eating and only just surviving. I can't turn away and let that happen to you again." He pulled her face back so that she faced him and held firm.

"I've got to go."

"Why?" He asked gently. When she tried to pull away again he forced her to look at him. "Why?!" This time it was a growl.

"I…" Her eyes were brimming now and she took a deep breath, "I don't love you. I can't stand you." The voice was shaking and he could easily detect a lie there.

"You're lying." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Something was wrong. Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Stop it," The tears began falling, "Stop!"

"Not until you stop lying." He kissed her cheek.

"Please sto-" She couldn't finish with his lips over hers.

"Tell me." He ordered when he'd released her.

"I have my reasons!" She sobbed and he kissed her again.

"Tell them to me."

"What? No!" Her eyes weren't meeting his. She turned away and looked at the bathroom again, "I am not going to - you can't… sorry, fine."

He looked at the bathroom too but a glint caught his eye and he turned back to look at her. Fully crying now, she lifted the dagger he'd given her and thrust it at his abdomen. Having been a warrior for most of his life he was too swift for her and caught her wrist before she could do any damage.

"Who is making you do this?!" He shouted at her. That could be the only explanation for her behavior. She might break his heart, but she would never try to kill him like this.

"No one," She used her free hand to wipe away her tears, "Like I said, I can't stand you." Her brow furrowed in concentration and the dagger flew out of her hand and before he could see what was happening she had plunged it into his right side. He dropped her wrist in a hiss of pain. Yanking the weapon out and pressing his hand to his side he gaped at her.

"Don't follow me," The girl commanded, backing away, "I… I hate you, so don't come looking for me."

Against his better judgment, he took a step in her direction. "Casey…" He snarled, "What are you doing?"

"Don't follow me!" Using the full extent of her power she pushed him back. To his surprise, he found himself on the ground, still holding the wound she had inflicted, "Stay down or one of us is going to get hurt."

His side was in agony and she'd knocked the wind out of him so he didn't have much of a choice but to sit there while she dashed away into the park. In an attempt to move his side felt as if it had been lit on fire. Wincing, he continued to shift positions until he was standing again. To his dismay, Casey was nowhere to be seen, lost to the darkness of the park.

A shadow passed under a lamp nearby and he spun to look. His wound protested but he pushed through the pain. The silhouette was long gone now.

"Casey." He grunted. There was no response from the surrounding nature. "Casey!" This time he yelled her name but the only reply he got was chirping from crickets. She was gone. She'd said she hated him.

"I have never met a more indecisive woman," He said quietly, stumbling, "Every word out of her mouth is a contradiction."

The picnic table provided a nice spot for him to sit while he inspected the gash in his side. It was as deep as the dagger blade was long. If he'd been human this probably could end up killing him. Fortunately, he was something much stronger than a mere Midgardian. In a few days his body would heal itself, but he wasn't willing to wait that long. He mustered enough magic to seal the cut, but allowed the scar to remain. It would be a reminder. A reminder of Casey and what she had done.

_It could just be that Acacia was starting to take control. She may not have been in her right mind._ Loki's mind pointed out. _Then why were her eyes still hazel? She hates me, she said so herself. Casey wishes to be left alone so I will leave her._

He felt another pain at that thought, but it came, not from his side, from his heart. The one person who trusted him had tried to kill him. What had her reasoning been? Should he chase her down and force her to tell him why she'd done it? No, he couldn't do that to her. Despite her cruel words he still loved her and following her would only make things worse.

_If I let her get away with stabbing me then I am weak. Perhaps I should find her again just to make her pay. How dare she do this to the king and be allowed to get away with it?!_

But the voice in his head was not very convincing. He would not hurt her and he would not follow her. She wanted to be alone, maybe if he let her have space she would realize that she was wrong. Or maybe if he was away from her he would finally get over this weakness.

He rose and ran a hand through his hair wearily. Gazing up at the sky, he sighed. "Heimdall. Take me home."

The beam of light enveloped him and transported him back to the gleaming realm he'd lived in since he was a boy. His emotions were bickering with themselves and it seemed as if anger was winning. Without thinking of the consequences, Loki dropped his Odin disguise. To his surprise and annoyance, Heimdall barely reacted.

"Welcome back." The Gatekeeper said.

"How long have you known?" Loki asked, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Not long. When you and Casey Elrod were dancing in the ballroom you let your spell slip," Heimdall answered gravely, "Before that I did not even have much suspicion."

"Oh not very _much_, well that's wonderful," Loki rolled the handle of his knife in his hand, "And I suppose you've already told Thor?"

"Nay. Not only has he been far too busy for me to tell him, but you have also done well thus far. Asgard prospers. If Thor knew that you lived there would surely be fighting."

This was shocking news but Loki didn't let it show. "Very well."

"There is something you should know about Casey-"

"I will not hear it so don't waste your breath," He spat, "She wishes for me to let her be and so I will," A small, cruel smirk formed on his lips, "Besides, I have a kingdom to run and she would only be a distraction."

"As you say." Heimdall bowed, worry in his eyes.

Loki flipped the dagger in the air and caught it. "It's time the people know who their true king is." He stepped out of the Bifrost room and began striding down the Rainbow Bridge. His heart hurt, but he ignored it. Casey couldn't stand him? Fine. He would forget her. It was time for him to stop pretending at being the man he'd called "father", it was time for him to stop being soft and foolish like Odin. From now on things would be different. Things would go _his _way and he would do as he liked with Asgard and its people. They would bow before him - not Odin, not Thor - it was time for Loki's reign to begin. This was what he was born for.

Casey may still hold a place in his heart, but he would bury that place and do his best to forget it ever existed. She could go her way and he would let her. The girl was hardly important.

As he strode through Asgard people stared in shock and horror. His armor appeared and he forced a smirk onto his face. He wouldn't let on to them that he was hurt - he wouldn't even let himself in on this information.

Casey was not worth his time.

Casey could be captured and killed for all he cared.

Casey Elrod was _nothing._

Loki was well experienced with lying. He'd built up his trickery for years. This was good, for now he had to fool the hardest person to trick with these lies. Himself.

**A/N: Oh dear. That was dramatic, wasn't it? Nobody panic (ha, that's funny, you guys are too awesome to panic), this is not the end of Loki and Casey's adventures together. Very shortly after I post this chapter I will post an epilogue. Next week, maybe Tuesday, I will post the first chapter of the sequel to this story, To Find a Trickster. Exciting, right? *does a happy dance, which looks a bit like the chicken dance* I'm excited anyway. **

**Funny story, as I was writing that last little bit with Loki strolling through Asgard, I was playing "Castle" by Halsey and if you think about it, the words kind of fit... except Loki's not exactly a queen... I guess you could say he's a drama queen. ****_I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their drama queen! _****Eh, maybe not.**

**Okie dokie Loki, I'll see y'all later! Thanks for reading! Please review/follow/favorite! :D**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"He's gone. Are you happy?"

"Oh, very! Nice performance, Elrod, those tears sold the show." Garrett casually handed her a tissue. Casey angrily grabbed it, wiped her eyes, and blew her nose.

"Whatever."

"Don't look so down! I've got big plans for you, kid, big plans!"

Casey scowled and stared up at the sky where she had seen the Bifrost activate moments earlier. She felt a pang as she'd realized he wasn't going to chase after her. He'd believed her act and he wasn't coming for her.

"Destroy the video. I'm coming with you and Loki's gone."

"Not until I get you somewhere that I know you can't escape from." Garrett pulled a pair of handcuffs off his belt and clamped them over her wrists. She didn't even struggle. She couldn't until he'd destroyed the video.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The guy who wants to meet you is in Sokovia - little country in Europe - but right now I'm going to take you to one of my safehouses. It'll raise flags if I take an unscheduled trip out of the country."

Something occurred to Casey. "The rest of SHIELD probably thinks I went back to Asgard. How are you going to fool them?"

"Don't worry about that. We just have to convince everyone that you are dead and that your extraterrestrial boyfriend took your body back to Asgard for a proper funeral there."

"How are you going to convince them without a body? And how did I die?"

"We'll squirt some fake blood on your forehead and we'll say that you just couldn't take being on the run anymore. I'll snap a photo and everything." Garrett shrugged.

Casey sighed and took one last look at the sky. He really wasn't coming back for her. She'd tricked him and regretted every word of her deception.

o*o*o*o

"Sir, I have some news you might wish to hear." JARVIS said, his voice as sad as an emotionless AI could be.

"Not now, J, I'm busy." Tony called from under one of his cars.

"It regards Miss Elrod."

The billionaire slid out from under the car and wiped his grease covered hands on a rag. "Monster Girl? What about her?"

"I regret to inform you that, as stated in a recent SHIELD alert, she is dead."

Tony felt his heart sink. He'd felt bad for the poor kid. She had been happy in Asgard and they'd ripped that away from her. She was just a victim to that doctor woman and whatever substance had done this to her.

"How?" He asked, getting off the floor and stepping over to a computer.

"According to Agent Garrett's report she got ahold of his service weapon and shot herself." JARVIS answered grimly. He displayed a photograph of Casey, blood on her forehead, on the holographic scream.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, forgetting his hands weren't very clean. "Ah no. She didn't."

"I'm afraid so, sir."

He looked away from the picture for a moment. "Poor kid."

"Sir?"

"Yeah J?"

"I feel obligated to mention that the blood in this photograph is splattered incorrectly for the position in which the shot supposedly occurred. It is possible that this photo is an inaccurate representation of Miss Elrod's current condition."

"Where are they keeping the body?"

"Agent Garrett reported that the body was taken with the Asgardian who was assisting her back to Asgard," JARVIS replied, but he had more to say, "However, the recorded use of the Bifrost technology was half an hour previous to the moment that Garrett sent this message."

"And the picture?"

"Taken twenty-five minutes after the Asgardian returned home."

"Then either her body didn't go to Asgard or she's not dead." Tony looked at the picture again. JARVIS was right. The blood spatter was off. The angle too. And if it was actually taken when JARVIS said then there was no way she could have been taken to Asgard.

"Shall I alert Director Fury, sir?"

"No. SHIELD hasn't been much of a help in this case," Tony flicked his fingers across the hologram display and began hacking, "I'm gonna get into SHIELD's security base and piggyback it."

"Would you like me to put Miss Elrod's profile into this program?"

"You know me too well. Get as many pictures or her as you can so she can be identified from all angles," He put the finishing touches on the program that would keep an eye out for Casey and then activated it, "I may not be able to look for her myself, and SHIELD might not be even trying anymore, but JARVIS, I want you to run this program until she's found. Use as many cameras as we have access to. Security, Stark Industries' phones, online videos, news feeds - check it all."

"Understood, sir. Commencing search now. I will let you know if I turn anything up."

"Good man." Tony sighed, glancing at the photo of Casey once more before closing the computer and returning to his car. The program would work, he was sure. At least, it would work if Casey came anywhere near a camera feed that he or SHIELD had access to, but that would have to happen eventually, right? Probability and all… Surely she'd turn up in a couple of days at most.

o*o*o*o

The palace of Asgard had seen some redecorating in the week since Loki had revealed himself. The people seemed more boisterous as well with dancing and drinking happening in the once dignified throne room. Loki cared not that the proud halls were filled with laughing filth and uncaring nobles. He didn't care about much of anything at the moment and hadn't cared since he'd come home.

"I have news of Casey Elrod that I think you'd be interested in." Heimdall reported gravely to the monarch.

"I've told you that I will not hear any word concerning that pitiful Midgardian." Loki waved him away and took a sip of wine.

"Are you certain?"

"Quite. Go bother someone else with your sight, Gatekeeper."

Heimdall bowed. "I shall not bring it up again."

"Excellent!" Loki exclaimed, leaning back in the throne as he watched the people below him enjoy themselves. It was chaos, but it was somehow calming to him. The noise kept him from thinking of particular people he'd rather forget. No matter how many times Heimdall had said there was news in relation to Casey Loki immediately tuned him out. She had wanted him to leave her alone and he was honoring that wish to the fullest extent.

**A/N: That's the end of our story folks! At least until I post the first chapter of the sequel. Perhaps this is only the beginning! Mwahaha! You have no idea what I have in store for Casey and Loki in the next part. It's gonna be exciting. And painful for some of the characters. As I said, I'll probably post the first bit of the sequel on Tuesday so even if you don't want to follow me you know when to look for it. :)**

**Wow, it's been like two years since I started this story. Can you believe I've actually finished it? Neat! **

**Thank you so much to all of the people who have followed the story or just me as an author, I'm glad you are interested in my writing! Thank you also to the people who went the extra step and favorited me! And the most thank yous go to the people who have taken time to tell me their thoughts on the words I wrote. You guys are super wonderful, even those of you who didn't like it (although, those people probably stopped reading a while back...). I love hearing feedback because it makes me ridiculously happy to see that people actually care enough to tell me what they think. You da bomb diggity. (Okay, I shall never attempt to speak "gangsta" again, lesson learned.)**

**Final disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I don't own their characters, I don't own their organizations, or their concepts. I just own Casey Elrod and Agent Flaversham, but I even borrowed the agent's name from Disney. **

**Alright, I think that's it. Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you'll hang out until next week when I post the sequel! For anyone who reads my other stories I plan on updating ****_all_**** of the ongoing ones sometime this week. Like, all of them. One new chapter each - two if I'm feeling generous. Should be exciting! Ta-ta for now, friends (or enemies, I don't know how you see our relationship)!**


	29. Sequel is Up!

**A/N: The sequel is up! To Find a Trickster's first chapter is up! I hope you guys like it! I had fun writing it! :) Go, shoo, read it! Thanks you, you awesome people! **


End file.
